The REUNION Hey Arnold style Completed!
by JC Rose
Summary: Mr Simmons decides to host a reunion for his most favorite class of PS 118, Arnold s Fourth grade class that is. See what unfolds when old friends are reunited, and enemies back together in the same room. Who is married? who is not? who is not invited but shows up anyway. There is angst, sadness and lots of weird humor that we all love about hey Arnold. Helga X Arnold plus more...
1. Chapter 1

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First fic and I warn you its going to be a long one.

A lot of chapters and as many characters as I can fit in and remember as I have H.A on my freeview record (which is kind of like Tivo) and lots of fanfiction which has been okay, but some of it is very OOC but then again we can all only guess how the class of Mr Simmons Fourth grade class would grow up to act like.

Anyway that's my shpeil I'll end now and begin.

NO Reviews telling me I dont know my H.A because I will rain down yahoo sodas on your head LoL OR send monkey man after you HAHA!

PS Craig bartett is a Genuis. xoxoxo

J.C Rose oxoxo

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillview are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in. (look out for Chocolate boy)  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Aunt Mitzi (voiced by Phyllis Diller) – Arnold's great aunt, Phil's twin sister and childhood rival. She is . DEAD NOW, not in this fic.

Eduardo (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - Eduardo is an anthropologist from a fictional Central American Republic of San Lorenzo. He was friends with Arnold's parents, Miles and Stella, and helped them during their expeditions in San Lorenzo. He is the last person to ever talk to Arnold's parents before they disappeared into the dense jungles.

Now lets begin...

Arnold stood outside the auditorium of PS118.

"Trust the throw pillow to hold a reunion at the school." His wife snorted.

"I think its appropriate." Mr shortman replied.

Helga folded her arms and pulled a face.

"I don't even know why you dragged me here ." "We are the obviously the last to arrive and Im cold and its dark."

Arnold gave his wife a very familiar look, a look that said "I know you so well."

"You want to go in I know it sweetheart." "Admit it."

Helga sighed. "Fine." "Do not expect me to like it or anything."

Arnold took his wife's hand and led her inside...

"I cant believe we are doing this." She said under her breath.

* * *

**Flashback **

Arnolds room.

Helga lay across her boyfriends bed in her silky pink , observing the photos displayed on his wall.

There was a picture blown up and framed of Arnold with the mayor of hillview, one of him with Dino spumoni and the jolly olly man. There was even a picture of him eating ice cream with the illusive Monkey man at nine years old.

Arnold walked in with two hot chocolates.

"Sheesh with all those loonies and important people on your wall Arnold," "You should be some sort of psychiatrist or god will ambassador." Helga smirked.

She wasn't completely joking. At sixteen years old Arnold had already helped many people in the hill view community not to mention his peers at high school such as Eugine when he came out of the closet and Wolfgang and his croonies wanted to beat the crap out of him. There was the time Nadine and Rhonda had a major falling out when Nadine started showing more interest in bugs and wildlife than clothes and fashion and Arnold "helped" Rhonda realize that everyone is different and that does not mean they cannot still be good friends. Oh and most importantly was his girlfriend, the one who had helped him find his parents with Eduardo in the Jungle. Helga Geraldine Pataki, the girl who mocked and made fun but hid a fiery passion in her heart for the kind spirited football head finally caved as did Arnold when they were both ten years old and shared an awkward kiss.

Arnold remembered there first date at twelve years old. They ate pizza and saw a film. Helga actually wore her hair down and clung onto Arnolds arm the entire time. Arnold had been attracted to Ruth for awhile but she was so self absorbed and rude he quickly saw sense and the perfect Lila Sawyer from her little pleasant ville community only liked liked him despite feeling a bit jealous when Helga and Arnold started going on dates together. She quickly got over it and would often ask Arnold to call his dopey cousin Arnie so she could "Visit" him, these visits usually consisted of nothing more than sex but it was justifiable to the doe eyed couple...

Arnold sat beside his girlfriend and sipped his drink.

"So you think I should be a psychiatrist?" he asked.

Helga chuckled. "Well lord knows I'm a basket case and you have been there for me with my..." Helga couldnt finish her words as thoughts of her brutal father always stopped her from speaking.

Arnold placed his soft hand on her face. "You had to be emancipated from him sweetie." "It was for the best."

Helga let a couple of tears fall down her cheeks. "Bastard." she whispered, thinking of the violent man who started beating her when Miriam went to get "Clean and sober" and live with Olga in Los Angeles.

Arnold pressed his lips against Helgas and told her she was not a basket case. They started to have a little fumble under the covers until Helga felt "Satisfied" then she fell asleep cuddling her boyfriend tightly.

Arnold was about to let his eye lids droop when he noticed a torn up piece of paper on the floor, he leaned over to pick it up, making sure he did not rouse Helga. His eyes widened. This torn paper was a little piece of Helgas journal from last year, she had ripped to pieces when she moved in with Arnold and legally left her father Bob forever.

Arnold read with sadness in his teal eyes.

_Arnold is so sweet, no one knows how much I love him, Crimeny I dont think he even does.  
Its so embarrassing having to hide the bruises on my arms, my back and my legs. Ive been suffering in physical pain for over two years now. My body aches when I lay down. Bob is a bastard, he is beyond a bastard. My purple arms are witness to that. Arnold noticed quickly when I winced at his gentle touches and hugs. The most awful moment that will linger in my memory was when I knocked on his parents door, they didn't make me sneak in, they just opened the door and let me see Arnold. I was such a pathetic mess with tears on my face. He asked me to lift up my shirt, oh how my face went red when I did. His shock at the blue and purple marks across my hips and upper back spoke volumes to me. The red marks from Bobs belt hurt the most but when Arnold dabbed them with ointment the sting felt good and the gentle soothing cream he placed around my sores was a breath of fresh air. I imagine its because HE did it. My angel and knight in shining Armour came to save me and clean me up. I felt like a child lifting my hands up while he got his mother Stella to bandage me up, wrapping each layer round and round. I admit it felt better laying down without pain. Arnold had left two advil and a yahoo soda on what he called "My side" of the bed. How sweet could someone be? I doubt on earth, no in this vast universe that there is anyone as caring and considerate as he. His parents are so lovely, I am so thrilled for my darling that we were able to find them and they decided to come back. Phil, the old coot is still plodding around, telling his war stories and going on about his evil sister "Rest her soul" he would always say at the end. Well I should stop writing. My hands are tired. Arnold is bringing my homework in for me since I can't go to school today. I had to be checked out by a nurse where Miles works. Arnold might be home soon, so Ill write more later. xo xo Helga xo xo _

He folded the beautifully written piece and placed it in his pajama pocket. He would keep this in a secret place in his drawer that Helga could not find because she would be too embarrassed and throw it in the trash or burn it like she did the other journal from that time in her life.

He was glad she had started writing again. As he went to sleep that night he felt better for Helga sleeping soundly. She did not have as many night terrors anymore and now that Arnold knew just how much Helga loved him it did swell his heart just a little...

* * *

So this brings us back to the present, the Reunion which Arnold and Helga are about to enter.

What do you think?  
I enjoyed writing this, I hope whoever reads this likes it and enjoys reading about the other characters.

I also have another fic in progress too, so look out for that.

oxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Juliette oooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First fic and I warn you its going to be a long one.

thanks for the reviews here is chapter two. Oops how could I get hillwood wrong? I guess I never paid attention to the name of where the characters lived but I was watching the "Fishing trip" episode today , LOL Harold is so hilarious and Davy Jones singing Miss Suzy had a steamboat, ahh the memories...

Oh and to the person who asked about ages and such, Yeah they are meant to be 25 yrs old and Helga got emancipated at age 15 and moved in with Arnold not long after. The torn up bit of journal he found was from when she was 15 as well. So yeah They are 25 now and I tend to do flashbacks to high school only really as I do not think the childhood stuff needs mentioning, you can watch the show if you want that haha!

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in. (look out for Chocolate boy)  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Aunt Mitzi Arnold's great aunt, Phil's twin sister and childhood rival. She is . DEAD NOW, not in this fic.

Eduardo is an anthropologist from a fictional Central American Republic of San Lorenzo. He was friends with Arnold's parents, Miles and Stella, and helped them during their expeditions in San Lorenzo. He is the last person to ever talk to Arnold's parents before they disappeared into the dense jungles.

* * *

**Chapter two**

**Gerald and Pheobe Johanssen**

Helga took off her pink blazer and handed it to Arnold.

"Can we go now?" She groaned.

Arnold took her coat and sighed.

"Helga, we have only just got here."

Helga snorted. "Yeah and I already see all the people I didn't like in high school, only this time they are more annoying."

"You don't know that Helga." Arnold replied, leading her in to the decorated hall.

"Yes I do." She retorted like a child.

Arnold kissed her hand and watched her go a little fluttery, they way he knew she would whenever he kissed her and headed in with a small smile on his face.

There was Gerald with Phoebe speaking to some of their classmates. Gerald as usual was entertaining everyone with his stories and lavish wedding to his bride.

"Picture this" Mr Johanssen placed both hands in the air to describe their wedding.

"A beautiful beach bathed in the moonlight of the night." "The stars so bright we didn't need lights, but we had them anyway." "Then she," "the magnificent half Japanese half American beauty stepped along the aisle with roses in her hand, Her father on one side about to give her away..."

Pheobe clasped her hands happily whenever her husband told people of their beach wedding.

"Wow sounds exquisite." Sheena said, looking the same only in bohemian style clothing.

"It was." Phoebe replied clutching on to her tall handsome husband.

Just then Arnold and Helga walked up to them.

"Arnold my man you showed." Gerald and Arnold shook their thumbs and did their "special hand shake thing." (Cant think of a name for it)

"Yeah off course" Arnold smiled.

Gerald looked at Helga who glared at him.

"I just did not think you would on account of..."

Helga folded her arms and tilted her head to one side.

"Why is that.?" "You know what I really think of you and STILL do." she snarled.

Phoebe pulled on her best friends dress.

"Come on Helga it happened years ago." "If I can get over it, surely you can."

Helga shook her head. "No" "You're the closest thing I have to a best friend and I hated seeing you hurt as surprising as that sounds."

Gerald raised an eye brow. "Yeah it is strange."

Helga double blinked (her mono-brow had long gone back in middle school)

"What did you say?" she went to raise her fists but Arnold cut in.

"Sweetie please." He lowered her fists. "Be nice, for me."

Helga caved in (as she did so ONLY for Arnold) and put her fists down.

Most of the old classmates backed away when they saw Helga Shortman. They knew her and Arnold had been dating since forever but Helga remained her rude self, however given what she went through with her bastard father that only few knew about, she had a lot of reason to be distrusting of anyone who was not Arnold, Arnolds family or Pheobe.

Eugine Horowitz. came strolling up toward Arnold and Gerald.

"How are you two?" "Oh wow its been so long."

He pressed his hand on Arnolds shoulder. "Isnt the decorum of the hall just fabulous?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "So when did you come out of the closet then?"

"Oh not long after graduation." The redhead replied.

"Sheena and me are both on broadway...er well kind of."

As Eugine spoke about him and Sheena auditioning for plays and what not, Helga grew tired and walked over to get herself some punch. She took a sip and thought back to high school...

_Flashback_  
**Nine years ago 2004  
**

The music was pumping and the drinks were flowing at Rhonda Wellington Lloyds house. The most popular girl in her grade and trend setter often hosted parties throughout the year. As a freshman she was friends with Ruth, a crush of Arnolds from years ago with enormous feet (according to Helga anyway) She was also rumored to have slept with most of the senior football team by the time she turned 16 and there were also rumors of her and Harold Burman but she was far to embarrassed to admit anything ever happened.

Naturally Most of the Junior grade at high school were invited to Rhonda parties however When she invited Arnold and Gerald to her end of semester summer party, she was not happy to see their girlfriends show up.

On the roof tops, surrounded by admirers, wearing a revealing top and tight blue jeans she stood. Miss Llyod started gossping when Gerald walked in, looking pretty fine. He was tall his hair was taller and he had a nice goatee growing too. Arnold wore his hair down and was much taller as well, he matched Helga in height and the two of them spent most of their time together.

Only Pheobe and Gerlad knew what helga had been going through the others at school must have thought she just stopped playing basket ball and baseball which she did enjoy, because she was just too "girly" for it now but no one knew the real reason except her true love and best friend, but she did not know Gerald knew.

Rhonda sipped on her drink, and watched Arnold and Gerald walk up the stairs, dressed nice and smelling good.

"Hey guys." She waved sauntering over to them both.

Helga clung onto Arnolds left arm and sized the dark haired beauty up and down.

Rhonda then turned her attentions to Gerald and smiled.

"How are you Gerald?" she asked, biting her middle finger seductively.

Gerald was going to answer but Helga cut in.

"Rhonda, he's with phoebe." "Got it?"

"Ick." Rhonda spat, looking over at the little friend of Helgas, dressed in a short black dress and dark boots which looked really cute.

As rhonda walked off, Gerald glared at Helga.

"Thanks alot."

"Yeah Helga" "I don't mind Gerald talking to other girls." Phoebe added.

Helga sighed and walked off. "Fine." "Don't listen to me Pheebs."

Arnold bit his lip in worry, he could see the way Rhonda was staring at Gerald from outside on the roof. Even though she was surrounded by other guys, she made sure she zoomed in on the tall african american teen.

"You know Rhonda has a reputation right?" Arnold said.

"So what?" Gerald shrugged. "She's being friendly, and I'm not going to DO anything with her."

"Are you sure?" Arnold asked, with a raised brow.

Gerald saw Phoebe smile and wave next to Helga at the drinks table.

"Uh yeah Arnold off course."

He then noticed Rhonda was still looking at him.

"Excuse me for a second." Gerald slid over to Rhonda before Arnold could stop him.

"Can you believe Arnold is with Helga Pataki I mean eww." Rhonda sneered.

A group of people agreed and Gerald just nodded and sipped on a cup of something alcoholic.

"Look at her." "Its appalling."

Helga was having a chat with Phoebe. Her hair was tied up in long pigtails and she wore a pair of pink and black striped tights under a black gothic style dress with pink boots. (I love this look BTW)

"She doesn't look that bad ya know." Stinky Peterson said in his usual twang.

Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"Well I think she has no fashion sense whatsoever."

Helga looked over and saw Gerald talking with Rhonda who was giving her dirty looks and mouthing something offensive in her direction.

"Bitch." Helga said aloud.

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

"Ah Miss popular skankity skank slut bag whore." Helga replied.

Arnold then walked over.

"Ah Phoebe, you need to speak to Gerald." He said.

"Uh okay." The naive teenager replied.

Helga looked at Arnold and put her hand on her forehead.

"Crimeny." "She's so smart at school and yet..."

Arnold nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"I know Helga, but I think Gerald will be loyal."

Helga placed her arm around Arnold.

"Well he'd better be or he will have me to answer to."

Arnold smiled, this was the Helga he loved. She was loyal to the people she cared about but still Arnold worried for Gerald. He had a roving eye but it never really amounted to anything beyond harmless flirting.

Rhonda Llyod however had not yet shown interest and was very much the seductive temptress when it came to high school guys.

Arnold held Helgas hand.

"Did you want to leave?'

Helga nodded.

"Its not as though I was actually invited." she laughed.

Arnold shrugged. "So?" "I invited you."

Helga smiled. "That you did football head."

They both kissed and were going to head out the door when Pheobe came running toward them.

"I...I cant find Gerald anywhere." "When you told me to speak to him he had gone."

Helga was furious. "That two timing..."

Arnold cut in. "Uh did anyone see him go somewhere?" "the bathroom perhaps?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"No but Rhonda's nowhere to be seen either."

Helga grabbed Arnold and led him in and out of each room while Phoebe followed close behind.

When they reached the Rhonda's room the door was locked.

Helga banged on it.

No answer.

"GERALDO are you in there?"

Still no answer.

Just then Rhonda opened the door and wiped her lips.

"What do you three want?" she asked innocently.

"Oh please like you don't know?" Phoebe cried.

"I'm going to smash your head against the wall if you have done anything with Gerald." Helga warned.

Rhonda laughed.

"Pfft." "In my own house?"

"She's not even denying it." Helga screamed.

Arnold decided it was time to mediate.

"Okay Rhonda is Gerald in your bed...uh room or not?"

Rhonda shrugged and slipped her door open.

"See for yourself." She winked and sauntered off.

Gerald was laying in the bed, shirtless and red in the face.

Phoebe stood there frozen. Helga wanted to jump in there and beat him to a pulp but Arnold thought Phoebe would need some consoling.

Helga led a weeping Phoebe outside while Arnold shook his head in disappointment at his best friend.

**End flashback...**

* * *

Okay that was harsh but I could see Rhonda doing something like that in her teens and Gerald would be pretty handsome older...**  
**

Another question, What is your favorite H.A episode I must ask?  
I love "Rhonda's Glasses" Man I was so sad, I would watch that on VCR so many times on weekends haha

Helgas comment cracks me up _"Im sure glasses and bubblegum are the latest fashion accessories?" _  
_"OH and I love the toilet paper trailing from your shoe, its so sheik" _

I liked The married episode off course and "Rhonda goes broke" hmmm sensing a pattern here?


	3. Chapter 3

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First Hey arnold fic. Yes it will be long. Bare with me.

thanks for the reviews here is chapter three..

Oh and to the person who asked about ages and such, Yeah they are meant to be 25 yrs old and Helga got emancipated at age 15 and moved in with Arnold not long after. The torn up bit of journal he found was from when she was 15 as well. So yeah They are 25 now and I tend to do flashbacks to high school only really as I do not think the childhood stuff needs mentioning, you can watch the show if you want that haha!

This might be one of my favorite chapters because its about none other than the one and only Rhonda Wellington Lloyd

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in. (look out for Chocolate boy)  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Aunt Mitzi Arnold's great aunt, Phil's twin sister and childhood rival. She is . DEAD NOW, not in this fic.

Eduardo is an anthropologist from a fictional Central American Republic of San Lorenzo. He was friends with Arnold's parents, Miles and Stella, and helped them during their expeditions in San Lorenzo. He is the last person to ever talk to Arnold's parents before they disappeared into the dense jungles.

* * *

**Chapter three**

**Rhonda Wellington...who?  
**

Phoebe was still trying to explain to Helga how the "incident" with Rhonda was only a one time thing at the reunion.

Herald could not forgive Geralds cheating due to how distraught poor Phoebe Heyerdahl was for the last year of high school. She barely spoke to Gerald, despite his attempts to make it up to her with flowers, songs and he even asked Helga for help but she was not willing.

Arnold was able to stop his girlfriend from punching him repeatedly, mainly because he did not want history repeating itself. Helga came to realize as she slept in bed next to arnold night after night that she would not be violent towards Gerald even though she found it hard watching her friend so sad and detached from things at school. She only really came to focus on her classes then left, she was extremely excited about senior year coming to an end so she could go to College and study medicine miles away from Hillwood...

* * *

**Senior year**

**2005**

"You know this is not all Geralds fault." Arnold said, one night in bed.

Helga rubbed her back (still scarred from her fathers many beatings) and sighed.

"I know, Rhonda was horrible." She looked at Arnold's beautiful teal colored eyes and softly smiled.

"She would have been all over you like a rash you know?"

Arnold nodded a bit embarrassed. "Only because she would want to hurt others."

"Yeah but I know you Arnold, you would NEVER do that." She said with a serious look on her face.

"No Helga I wouldn't." He replied.

The two of them started kissing and Helga felt a few tears run down her eyes.

_"Crimeny how did I get this guy? He is so amazing, so caring and so sweet. He saved me and his parents took me in..."_

"You're thinking about something aren't you?" Arnold said, breaking the kiss.

Helga wiped her eyes and nodded. "Doi, thinking about you off course."

Arnold knew Helga did care for those she loved and would fight to the death for them so she could fully understand her predicament and her contempt for his best friend.

Until Gerald and Phoebe resolved their issue then Arnold hoped his girlfriend would come round and start talking to Gerald again, not that they were great friends to begin with..

As the fell asleep they both thought of their friends and sighed. "Damn that Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."

* * *

**Senior year**

Strutting down the halls, walking like a princess of all seniors, dictating friendships and dating older men (now all the Seniors she dated had left school she would not be seen with high school boys.) Was none other than Rhonda Llyod the queen of fashion and first in line for prom queen. She had her pick of the football team but seeing as though they were all in her grade she was not interested, instead she flirted her way up the Johanssen tree and started dating Jamie-O, six years her senior. (He was fifteen at the time they were back in fourth grade) He found the dark haired girl with her prada clothes and perfectly made up face quite alluring. This pissed of little brother Gerald to no end, this is also one of the reasons Rhonda did it and Jamie O well, found this young woman very sexy. She liked to watch him wrestle in college and often visited him.

One evening Gerald started Texting his older brother demanding to see him. Until now he had kept quiet about sleeping with Rhonda, because Martin, his father would kill him but he had to tell Jamie-o to show his older brother would Rhonda Lloyd was really like.

Jamie-o Threw his phone on the floor of his dorm room and rolled back towards Rhonda, laying in her silky black bra.

"Who was that?" she asked.

Jamie un hooked Rhonda's bra and cupped her breasts.

"Noone important." He replied...

Sick of Jamies lack of response, Gerald took Arnold with him to the college and headed up to where Jamie-O was as he knew the dorm room and name.

There was a knock at the door. Jamie-O and Rhonda were right in the middle of "things" so Jamie ignored it.

"Bro its me." "Let me in."

Rhonda kept kissing Jamie and told him to ignore his little brother.

"Wait a sec babe." He wrapped a towel around himself after he pulled out off course and opened the door.

Gerald glared when he saw rhonda in bed with Jamie's duvet wrapped around her.

"Go away Gerald." she hissed.

"Uh Arnold what are you doing here?" Jamie questioned.

"I'm here to support Gerald." He replied.

"Support him?"

"You're not going to like what I have to say but it needs to be said."

Rhonda fumbled around or her clothes and leapt out of her boyfriends bed with her dress half buttoned.

"Stop" "Remember what you said would happen?" "Your dad would be MAD" She whispered at Gerald.

Jamie tilted his head. "What are you talking about hon?"

"I cheated on Phoebe last year and slept with Rhonda at a party." He blurted it out before Rhonda could cut in and say anything.

Gerald then closed his eyes, expecting to be hit over the head by his older brother.

Jamie looked at Rhonda and folded his arms. "You did what?" "with my little brother?"

Rhonda folded her arms. "Hey it takes two you know." She then glared at Gerald. "Besides, I did not cheat on anyone."

Jamie pushed Rhonda out of his room and told her to never come back again. "Get out of here you slut."

"Ack" Rhonda spat. "Fine." Rhonda sauntered off, bound to find someone else in a few days.

Jamie-o was still pissed of at Gerald. "How could you not tell me?"

Gerald sighed and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry bro." "I should have told you."

Jamie shook his head. "Doing that to Phoebe." "Okay she's a nerd and all but I thought you were you know..." "tight."

"Shes NOT a nerd and I'm paying big time for hurting her."

"Well." Jamie sighed. "Its not as though I didn't do the same in high school so I can't hit you." He then laughed.

"WHAT?" Arnold gasped.

Jamie shrugged. "Yeah I slept with the head cheerleader when I was dating this young girl called Ruth someone...uh she had really big feet"

"_Ruth_ P. McDougal" Both friends chanted.

"Yeah that was her name." "She wasn't that old and we never did anything because she was too young but still..."

Gerald slapped his forehead. "Man, what a mess."

"Dont tell Dad." Jamie warned.

"I wont if you wont." Gerald replied.

The two brothers shook hands on it.

"Now get lost little bro would ya?" "I got a party to go to in like an hour."

On the way back to Geralds red car, Arnold could still not believe it.

"You two." He sighed.

Gerald felt pretty bad. "I'm such a fool Arnold." he said as he pulled up outside Arnolds house.

"Rhonda is so..."

"Rhonda is Rhonda." Arnold replied.

"I never should have gone near her, do you think Phoebe will ever forgive me?"

Arnold got out of the car and went opened the front door.

"I dont know Gerald." "I hope so."

* * *

**The Reunion NOW**

The entire room went quiet even a slightly balding and older Mr Simmons clapped his hands together with pride when he saw her walk in...

The man eater walked into the room like she was walking down the red carpet. Her velvet black gown flowing, a large diamond ring on her wedding finger, long flowing hair and a sapphire sash which complimented her earrings and nail polish.

What a sight to behold this Rhonda was.

Nadine, was now a graduate from The national college of Zoology at Rhodes University in South Africa of all places.  
Now a successful biology teacher and married to Pea Pod kid, Nadine Lowenthal, who chose to keep her maiden name.

The blonde haired and now very wealthy biologist just sighed and turned away in disgust at her old school friend, prancing down the hall like she was cock of the walk.

The fact is the two of them had grown apart since they started middle school and Rhonda started hanging out with Ruth and other last years at the middle school. Rhonda did not approve of Nadine's love of insects and animals and butterflies, to her it was boring and very weird. Rhonda was a feminine fashioin queen and Nadine had a mind of her own and did not want to be part of Rhonda's clique anymore.

Rhonda was never an outright bitch to her in High school like she tried to be with Helga and Phoebe and she did not like Sheena or Eugine much once she ot her contact lenses at age 12 and ignored all her "Geek speech" on the bus and so on. How fickle her memory was...

Nadine was snapped out of her thoughts when Rhonda bypassed her with a rather tall and dark haired male who seemed unrecognizable to her and most of the gawking class.

"Well she hasn't changed has she?" Peapod observed with his hand on his chin.

"Who cares?" Nadine shrugged.

Nadine started talking to Park, Peapods closet friend and some other guys from her class, Nadine was pretty much one of the boys in high school and her and Peapod began dating early on as she parted from Rhonda who just flicked the idea aside, despite being a tad jealous of her ex friend dating a man of the same wealth as she had.

Helga and Arnold came to talk to Nadine and the rest of the clan.

"Look at her." Helga snarled. "Who is that weirdo she's with anyway?"

"You dont recognize him?" Arnold asked.

"Wilikers" Stinky peterson gasped. "Is that...?"

"Oh I'm ever so certain its um that boy." Lila sawyer remarked.

"That boy?" Helga rolled her eyes.

"Curly Gamethorpe?" Sid gasped.

"Yep" Arnold nodded his head.

He had sure changed. Curly the rather psychotic young boy and stalker of Rhonda's for years had really cleaned up his act.

Dressed in a penguin style tuxedo, including top hat and walking stick, he clung onto his rich wife's shoulder proudly.

Lila, Sid, Stinky, Park and Arnold went up to talk to the lavish couple but Nadine and Helga went outside for some fresh air.

"I cannot stand the fake little bitch, I never could." Helga said in the chilly night air.

Nadine agreed. "You know we stopped being friends after elementary school?"

Helga nodded. "Yeah, good call there." "You became half way likeable."

"huh, well thanks a lot." Nadine half smiled.

"Yeah well anyone who is not a friend of Rhonda wellington Gamel thingy is a friend of mine."

Nadine chuckled and held out her hand.

Helga shook it gladly.

Back inside, the class including Mr Simmons were dying to know how Rhonda came to Marry "Thaddeus."

"He has not been Curly for a long time." she stated proudly.

Her husband kissed her publicly and clasped her hand. "That's right." He replied.

"He basically grew up I guess." "After high school, we met at Princeton." Rhonda explained.

"Princeton?" Arnold raised an eye brow.

"Well yes." Thaddeus replied. "I am not stupid, in fact my I.Q is extremely high."

"It certainly is." Rhonda smiled.

"He is a successful businessman in the stock market and I am a fashion designer." "I also model lingerie on the side."

"You needed to go to Princeton for that?" Peapod questioned.

Rhonda sighed. "No, I kind of dropped out but I didn't need to stay." "Curly and me both pursued our dreams and I get to pose as a glamor model and get paid for it."

The words coming out of Rhonda and her snooty husband's mouths were dripping with pride and self righteousness as though they some sort of Royalty.

"Um no offense." Phoebe piped in. "Glamor modelling isnt exactly classy"

The group all gasped. The naive Mrs Johanssen had her revenge and wasn't finished yet...

"Then again." She added, "You never were classy were you Rhonda?"

Helga and Nadine peered in to see Phoebe talking back to Mrs Gamelthorpe and giving her hell.

"OMG this is fantastic." Helga grinned. "That a girl pheebs, tear her to shreds."

Rhonda was left speechless. Did she dare say something back or grab a glass of wine and pour it over Phoebes head.

Rhonda tightened her lips and curled her fingers into a fist. Gerald ran in and placed his arms on Phoebes shoulders.

"Dont ruin your reputation Rhonda." He narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

Arnold agreed.

Rhonda was shocked and looked around the room. It looked as though her old classmates were not the naive teenagers anymore and just shook their heads in disrespect for the old Queen Bee.

"This isn't high school anymore Rhonda." Arnold said.

"Come on my darling." Thaddeus snarled. "These people are not worth it."

"You will never be happy Rhonda." Peapod said. "You have more money and more inheritance than you know what to do with but you still want more."

"What the hell do you know?" She screamed, throwing her glass of wine on the floor. The glass smashed and the red liquid stained the floors of the hall.

Helga grabbed her arm on the way out. "Until you stop trying to hurt others, you will never be happy." She said with a sarcastic wink.

Nadine nodded her head. "She's right." "Bye Rhonda."

As Curly led the fuming Mrs Gamethorpe into their Rolls Royce she yelled back.

"Helga you Hypocrite, all you did was make people miserable because you're an ugly person who has nothing."

Helga shrugged and let the comments fall off her, she had heard these things from her father and other people in her adult life, but Arnold loved her and she did try to be kind to people she felt sorry for, unlike Rhonda.

"You Nadine are missing out on what could have been fantastic." "You blew it." "You're a freak and always will be." she called out as the car drove off.

Nadine just laughed. She had her own friends and rather good life now of travel and animal study, what did she need a sour ex best friend for?

Inside the hall the ex class all cheered for Phoebe.

"Well done babe." Gerald wrapped his arm around her waist.

"She had to be told." Phoebe replied proudly.

* * *

On the way home, Arnold and Helga shared a car ride home with Phoebe and Gerald.

Helga realized what she needed to do, because it affected the people she loved.

As they drove onto the motorway past the lights and out of the Hillwood border, Helga bit her bottom lip and looked at Gerald.

"Look Geraldo." "If Pheebs can forgive you then I guess...well I guess.."

Gerald smiled. "You guess?"

She tapped Arnold on the shoulder. "Arnold this is hard."

"What my wife is trying to say is that she forgives you."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah but don't expect any fancy treatment bucko." She pointed directly at Mr Johanssen who just chuckled.

"I wouldn't Helga." he replied.

Phoebe started to weep.

"Oh Helga thats so...sweet."

Helga held her hand out. "No hugs Pheebs." "Just take it as it is, its all good now right?"

Phoebe and Gerald both nodded. "Yeah it is."

The car pulled up outside Geralds house, not far from the coast where Helga and Arnold lived.

Arnold hopped out of the car, gave phoebe a hug and did his thumb-shake with Gerald.

Helga let Phoebe hug her and tapped her on the back.

Gerald then wrapped his arms around her and poor Helga froze.

"Come on, give in."

The blonde scrunched up her face and slowly placed both hands around Arnold's best friend.

"Fine."

They parted ways and on the way back home Arnold kissed helga on the cheek and stroked her hair.

"I am so proud of you sweetie." "It must have been hard for you to do that."

Helga took in a deep breathe and sighed. "You have no idea husband of mine."

In bed that night Helga lay on her husbands chest after a very passionate night of love making...

"Okay Im glad I went to the reunion just to see Rhonda brought down by Phoebe."

Arnold stroked Helgas fragile back slowly. "I thought so too."

As they fell asleep, thoughts of Lila, Sid, Harold and Stinky came to pass...

What happened to them?

Were they still friends with Arnold and Did Lila end up with dopey old Arnie in the end?

* * *

(Sorry I have no idea of Peapods real or last name, was it ever mentioned?)

Okay chapter three, a long one about Rhonda and all the peoples lives she has ruined.

If the words, spelling and grammar is not too good, I apologize, I am going through a messy separation with my husband. Yeah I am on old married lady with a baby. Well twenty something isn't too old to still be into hey arnold is it?

Oh I also LOVE "Cougar town." Helga reminds me so so much of Ellie, who is the main character Jules best friend haha so cold but deep down she isn't that bad.

Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First Hey arnold fic. Yes it will be long. Bare with me.

thanks for the reviews here is chapter four

Oh and to the person who asked about ages and such, Yeah they are meant to be 25 yrs old and Helga got emancipated at age 15 and moved in with Arnold not long after. The torn up bit of journal he found was from when she was 15 as well. So yeah They are 25 now and I tend to do flashbacks to high school only really as I do not think the childhood stuff needs mentioning, you can watch the show if you want that haha!

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in.  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Aunt Mitzi Arnold's great aunt, Phil's twin sister and childhood rival. She is . DEAD NOW, not in this fic.

Eduardo is an anthropologist from a fictional Central American Republic of San Lorenzo. He was friends with Arnold's parents, Miles and Stella, and helped them during their expeditions in San Lorenzo. He is the last person to ever talk to Arnold's parents before they disappeared into the dense jungles.

* * *

**Chapter four**

**Another Reunion  
**

******So in this chapter Arnold decides to invite some of his friends over who did not go to his wedding when they were twenty and the rest who he has not seen since graduation, except Wolfgang and Ludwig who dropped out by the end of 10th grade.**

**On the patio, overlooking the beach.  
**

While Arnold caught up with Harold and Sid, he noticed Wolfgang had arrived. Harold and him had actually became friends due to their love of bullying. Arnold woudl rather the big ex bully was not there but everyone had grown up and as scared as Sid was when the big blonde neanderthal walked out onto the veranda with a drink in his hand, he seemed to be a lot friendlier and even high five Arnold and gave Gerald a friendly slap.

"How are ya man?" He asked.

"Can't complain." Gerald replied. Phoebe walked away from Gerald and over to Helga who was hiding in the kitchen for a second to compose herself.

"I am going to check on Helga." She said, ignoring Wolfgang.

"Whose the japanese chick?" He pointed with his thumb casually.

"Oh my wife Phoebe Johanssen and she is from Kentucky actually."

Wolfgang shrugged. "So did she go to the same school as us?"

Gerald shook his head and sighed. "Yeah she did." "So did her best friend, she used to be a bit of a maniac and tom boy, you know?"

Wolfgang stood their with a gaumless look on his face. "Nope."

"Well she remembers you and so does Phoebe." Gerald pointed to the two girls inside glaring at the tall man who was completely oblivious to who these girls were.

He saw a red headed girl with a long silky green dress and high heels on. Her boobs were big and she had lost her freckles.

"Uh now I remember her." He smiled. "Oh and Rhonda." "Damn they were both fine."

Gerald sighed. "Dont go there man."

Wolfgang chuckled and whispered. "I already did." he pointed to Lila who smiled and waved while standing beside Stinky and Sid.

"You slept with Lila Sawyer?"

Wolfgang nodded. "Didn't know her last name but yeah that was definitely her."

Gerald just shook his head and walked away.

"Whoever invited him is just as dumb as he is." He said under his breath.

Wolfgang then decided to go and speak to this Helga girl.

"Why did you punch me in the eye at school?" He asked. Walking into the house.

Helga was not impressed, there he was walking around in HER house.

"Uh you almost knocked me out with your idiotic best friend when I was nine." She spat. "NINE for criminy's sake"

Wolfgang almost choked on his drink. "That was you?"

"Ah yeah it was." Helga replied, folding her arms. "I was the only girl you bullied by the way."  
(the football game episode when they were in fourth grade, ring any bells?)

Wolfgang sighed and tried to explain. "I er we thought you were a dude."

Helga double blinked. "What?" "In a pink dress and bow?" she yelled. "Did you think I was in drag or something?"

Wolfgang nodded. "Yeah, I thought you were like that Eugine kid, gay and dressed up like a girl."

Helga was fuming and obviously hurt that people saw her like that when she was a child.

"Look I knew you were a chick at high school." "That's why I didn't understand my black eye."

Helga was even more cross. "Oh so I grew boobs and got rid of my mono brow and all of a sudden "Duh I'm a girl?"

Wolfgang shrugged. "What can I say?" "I didnt hit you back did I?"

"No but you threatened me." "you wanted me to repay you didn't you?"

She felt sick as she remembered Wolfgang grabbing her when she was walking home one day without Arnold.

_Flashback_  
_9th Grade._

_Wolfgang pressed fourteen year old Helga pataki up against the deserted Gerald Field .She could feel her back hit the concrete and she yelped.  
"Im going to give you what you deserve, you brazen little slut." he whispered right in her face._

_His breath sent shivers down her spine, and there was no one to call out for help. _

_First her removed her pink hair tie leaving her shoulder length hair to fall past her face and then he planted a hard horrible kiss on her lips._

_She tried to push him off, but he was too big and strong for her. He then proceeded to rip off her T-shirt when he saw bruising underneath her baby tee. The purple marks and obvious fresh red marks were all over her back, stomach and hips. _

_Wolfgang widened his eyes. "Woah." "You're pretty beaten up." _

_"Looks like you're getting what you deserve." He laughed rudely. _

_Letting her go, Wolfgang walked off, catching up with Ludwig who was chatting up Ruth Mc Dougal just meters away._

_She was horrified and annoyed but mostly shaky from what could have happened._

_She vowed never to speak of it, not even to Arnold and Wolfgang certainly kept quiet as a mouse until he dropped out. _

_That night she went banging on Arnlds door, Stella answered and saw a distraught Helga with watery eyes._

_"Come in sweetie." She said giving the crying girl a big hug.  
The only adult Helga trusted was Stella and by then she was still a bit reluctant around Miles, being a man and all, given her experience with her abusive father._

_"Has your father been...?" _

_"Yes." Helga replied wiping her eyes. _

_It was half true, Big Bob had belted her the night before because of a stressful day at work. With Miriam gone for a good year by that stage, Helga could not call her for help and Olga was a patronizing cow who would not believe her anyway._

_Arnold was lying on his bed chatting on the phone to Gerald. Sid was in his room with stinky playing Gin rummy. _

_"Boy howdy I could go for some gin right now." Sid said._

_"Wilikers my Pop made moonshine back in Alabama." Stinky replied. _

_"Guys we are not drinking in my house." "We are fourteen years old." _

_The boys just sighed and continued playing._

_Helga then walked in. _

_"Arnold stella let me in." She said quivering. Her Baby tee had a few rips in it and her hair was messed up._

_Sids eyes widened. "Uh Helga are you okay?" _

_"Yeah miss helga you don't look to dandy." Stinky replied._

_"I'm fine." She said folding her arms, shivering from what had just happened to her._

_"I want to speak to Arnold NOW"_

_The boys waited in the kitchen while Helga cuddled up to her boyfriend._

_"Sorry to break up your card game." She wept._

_"No helga, its fine." He hugged her tightly. _

_"Im here now." He kissed her forehead. "Everything will be alright."_

* * *

**END flashback**_  
_

"I want you out of my house NOW" she pointed to the door.

"I mean it, Ill call the police." she warned.

"You can't cry rape, its way to late and I NEVER did anything." wolfgang protested.

"NO I just want you gone." "Got it?"

Phoebe stood their as Wolfgang narrowed his eyes at Helga and called her crazy before going outside and talking with Harold.

"How could you not tell me about Wolfgang raping you?" Phoebe said angrily.

"He didnt rape me." Helga cried. "He tried to but then he saw the cuts and bruises on my back and I...I" Helga felt tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Phoebe put her arm around her friend. "Its okay." "Did you want to into another room and talk."

Helga nodded and looked over at Arnold who was chatting with Lila and Stinky. Harold and Wolfgang were pointing at Helga and then they laughed.

"Bastards." She hissed walking into the living room...

Arnold notice Phoebe take Helga into another room and thought she just wanted some alone time to chat and have a laugh, he would later find out that he ws deadly wrong.

* * *

**Stinky and Lila  
**

"So Stinky?" Arnold asked. "How are you doing?"

Stinky held lilas soft hand lovingly. "Well Arnold Miss Lila and me got hitched."

"Wow congrats." Arnold shook Stinkys hand happily. "Where did you get married?"

"In my old farming community." Lila said, with a big smile. "Pleasant ville is ever so great, we go as much as we can to visit."

"It took a long time for us to get together though." "Wilikers Lila was a very popular gal you know?"

Gerald sighed. "Wasn't she just?"

Lila ignored that comment about her promiscuity in high school and kept happily chatting to everyone.

"Its really nice to see Harold and Wolfgang friends."

"No its not." Sid butted in.

"Harold and me were tight then after graduation, Harold worked as an apprentice butcher and was dating patti."

He explained further, "It was going good and then that big fat asshole came in one day and now the two idiots are pals."

Stinky, Arnold and Gerlad all felt bad for Sid. He had a crappy time growing up when his mother walked out on his alcoholic dad who did nothing in sixth grade. To make matters worse he was beaten up regularly by Wolfgang, ludwig and their cronies. It started with swirly s and trashcans in elementary then the beatings started in middle school, Harold and Helga would attempt to help him until the "incident" with Helga and Wolfgang that no one knew about until now that is...

"Is it cool if I go inside Arnold?" "I need to get away from uh them..." Stinky glared in Wolfgang and his old friends direction.

"Yeah sure Sid." Arnold replied. "Helga and Phoebe are probably in the living room."

**Sid and a big fat mess...**

Sid walked in and slumped onto a chair, across from the couch where Helga and Phoebe were talking.

He observed Helga, she was talking quite seriously with her best friend, and looked lovely in a little black velvet dress, complete with black pantyhose, high chunky heels and a locket necklace and long earrings. Her hair fell infront of her face as she held it in her hands sadly.

"Uh you look nice Helga." Sid said.

Helga looked up at him. "Yeah well I do what I can."

"Are you okay?" "Is it that bastard Wolfgang?" "I hate him." Sid growled.

"Join the club." Helga sighed.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me" Phoebe lowered her voice.

"I had enough shit going on with my horrid dad to complain to you and Arnold about what that dickhead did." Helga whispered.

Sid looked curiously at Helga. "Are you talking about your dad?"

Helga lied by nodding and telling Sid about the time he threw her down the stairs and she needed to be hospitalized.

"Sid knows about your Dad?" Phoebe growled. "You got angry at me for telling Gerald, I felt so awful." "How could you?"

"Pheebs calm down for gods sake." Helga replied. "Sid and me have had the same load of crap to deal with in school."

Phoebe looked sympathetically at Sid. He must have felt terrible being all alone and tormented with thoughts of his past.

"I'm sorry Sid I didn't know." Phoebe said.

"Don't worry about it, its cool." Sid replied with a smile.

"Not worrying." Phoebe replied.

"So shrimpo, any girls on the scene?" Helga asked, taking the focus off what had happened when she was 14.

"Well I dated Nadine for awhile in high school." He tried to recollect who else he had been more than friends with...

"Yeah I know about that." Helga rolled her eyes. "What about now?" "any wife, husband maybe?"

"Oh ha ha." Sid shook his head. "Anyway there is someone and she is HOT." he whispered with a devlis grin.

"Do we know this HOT broad?" Helga teased.

"Well, she's uh kind of um...married." He lowered his voice.

Phoebe gasped. Helga laughed.

Phoebe counted on each finger, "So its someone who is supposedly hot and married who we know?"

Helgas face sunk. "Lila?"

"No way." Sid replied waving his hands. "I'd never do that to Stinky."

Helga looked up then down at the floor again as though she was trying to process who this mystery girl was.

Phoebe then took a stab in the dark. "Is it Rhonda?"

Sid pointed to his nose and grinned.

Helga gasped then burst out laughing.

"Oh man, and I thought tonight was gonna completely blow." "Sid that's fantastic."

Sid looked perplexed. "How?"

Phoebe interceded. "Well you see Sid." "Rhonda had sex with Gerald as you probably already know".

"Yeah, and?" Sid raised a brow.

"Well we would normally hate the immorality of a married woman cheating on her husband but then again it is Rhonda and Curly Gammelthorpe."

"Yeah." Helga added. "So go for it." "We aint judging."

"Cool." Sid smiled. "Oh by the way, Arnold and Gerald don't know but Stinky does."

"Right?"

"So dont tell them or Arnold will be all that psychologist way of his" Sid replied.

"Dont talk about my husband like that bucko." Helga warned him.

"Sorry Helga its just..." Sid then saw Arnold, Gerald and the rest of the gang walk into the living room.

Arnold sat beside Helga. "So what are we talking about?" He slid his finger down her delicate arm.

"How much we HATE Wolfgang." She retorted, glaring at the tall blonde bastard standing next to Harold.

"Hey Helga." "You're not as ugly as you used to be." Harold said, trying to distract Wolfgang from his rising anger.

"You're not as fat as you used to be pinkboy." she smirked.

Arnold then whispered something to Helga. "Whats wrong helga?" "I know there's something up between you and wolfgang but I thought it all got resolved in 10th grade."

Sid kept glaring at Wolfgang and this made him uncomfortable.

"Ah why is everyone looking at me like Im some kind of criminal?" "I'm not the one in prison, Ludwig is." He stated.

"For robbery and domestic violence." Sid snared.

Helgas anger grew. "What?" she narrowed her eyes at Sid.

"He beat up his girlfriend alot." Wolfgang replied very casually. "Oh well he's behind bars now." He laughed, and nudged Harold. "He wont be doing that again in a hurry."

Harold winced at his friend. "Uh thats not cool Wolfgang." He replied.

"Damn right its not cool." Said Gerald, his arm placed around Phoebe.

Arnold could tell by the look on Helga and Sids face and the way Wolfgang had obviously riled everyone up that he needed to intercede.

"Now everyone, what is the issue?" "And can we not settle it like Adults?"

Lila sat on Stinkys lap. "I agree just ever so much." "We are not 15 anymore."

Helga looked over at the red head cooly. "No at 15 you were screwing Wolfgang."

There were a couple of gasps but no one was shocked.

"Hey so what?" Wolfgang folded his arms. Lila agreed, it was in the past and to let it go.

"Oh let it go?" Helga rose to her feet. "Just let everything that creepy slime ball did go?"

Sid chimed in, "Yeah you big fag, like beating me up so bad i was taken away by the ambulance at least three times for concussion". He was red with anger. "Not to mention the broken leg, both arms and ribs."

Harold looked a bit shocked. "I looked out for you ya know?" he said.

"Only when you weren't punching someone else." Sid growled back.

Wolfgang just stood there dumbfounded. He looked at Helga who was being restrained by her husband.

"What's your problem girly?" "You punched me in the eye." "For revenge or whatever, and I told you I didn't know you were a chick, hell it was 5th grade."

Arnold looked annoyed. "What?" "You thought helga was a guy?"

Harold started to laugh.

"Its NOT funny pink boy" "GET OUT" she yelled.

Arnold could see the tears forming in her eyes, obviously something more was going on.

Phoebe felt it was time to speak up. "Come on Helga lets go upstairs and talk."

"NO" She screamed. "Its MY house and I want those two idiots gone."

"HEEY" Harold bellowed.

Arnold shook his head. "Helga these are my friends, you knew when you married me that I would be catching up with Harold from time to time."

Helga held her tounge, she did not want to blurt out what Wolfgang had done to her.

"Oh no she means Wolfgang, not Harold."

"Way to go Pheebs." Helga wiped her eyes and went to leave when Arnold grabbed her hand.

"Tell me."

She looked over at Wolfgang who glared at her daring her not to say anything.

"I just want HIM gone okay?"

"So do I Arnold." Sid added.

"Shut up Sid." Harold grumbled, "This has nothing to do with you."

"Uh yeah it does." He retorted. "We were friends, you had a good thing going with Patti and a good job working for Mr Green then HE came along..."

"Oh blah blah blah." Harold scoffed. "Patti' history and I still work more than you do."

"Wilikers this is certainly not a good situation." Stinky said.

"Oh you think?" Gerald answered. He was cuddling Phoebe who had started crying, mainly for her friend Helga.

"What the hell is she crying for?" Wolfgang yelled out.

"Dont yell at her." Gerald snarled.

"I just don't know how anyone could do that, and to my best friend." Phoebe wept into Geralds shirt.

Helga clung on to Arnolds arm uneasily. "Shut up Pheebs."

"No" She screamed back.

"I wanna know what that shit did to you Helga." Sid said glaring at Wolfgang yet again.

"Oh FFS this is just ridiculous." Wolfgang sighed.

"Arnold, Stinky and you.." he pointed to Gerald. "See ya round okay?" "I'm out."

"Good get outta here you big fat bastard." Sid yelled.

"Wait." Arnold ran over to him. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing Arnold, some people just can't get over the past." he sneered at Helga.

Helga leapt off the couch and lunged forward to clock him. "I'LL KILL YOU."

Arnold and Gerald held both her arms back.

"You're a disgusting pig." "hitting girls and treating them like dirt." she cried.

Lila and stinky were surprised. "Oh that's nasty" Stinky sighed. "Ever so mean Wolfgang." Lila added.

"Whatever Im out." but before Wolfgang could leave, Harold grabbed is arm.

"Dude, what did you do?" he asked.

Before Wolfgang could make up something, Phoebe chimed in.

"He tried to rape Helga." "That's right my best friend when she was fourteen." She was quivering as she spoke.

Arnold and Gerald let go of their grip on Helga who slipped onto her knees on the middle of the floor.

"Phoebe" she growled, with tears in her eyes.

Sid and Stinky were pretty shocked and Gerald and Arnold were both mortified.

"Shes making it up." "Stupid slut." Wolfgang laughed.

Arnold, who had grown pretty tall and developed some muscle in his older teens felt a rage inside of him grow.

"You did what?" he said lowly.

Phoebe ran into the other room and cried, Gerald followed her while giving Wolfgang a look of disgust.

"Like she didn't have enough going on." Sid said in anger. He stood behind Arnold.

"She's lying." Wolfgang said casually. "She's a psycho always has been."

Helga got off her knees and stood silently.

"My dad did some horrible things, which YOU saw that day, but nothing was as horrible or scary as what you tried to do." She said in a deep tone of voice.

"I'll make sure you pay for it." she said with tears falling down her face.

"Oh will you now?" Wolfgang folded his arms again and laughed.

Arnold was fuming at this stage as was Sid. Without really thinking he pulled out his fist and punched Wolfgang in the nose.

blood trickled from his nose as Wolfgang yelled.

"What the hell?"

Harold then kicked him in the groin so hard he fell to his knees.

"NOT COOL." he yelled.

Clutching his balls, Wolfgang vowed he would get them all back.

"Harold you idiot, you have done it now." He wiped blood from his nose and then glared at Arnold.

"You and you're wife better watch it." he warned before stumbling outside.

Stinky and Lila did not know what to say or do.

"Uh we might leave now." "See ya round Arnold?" Stinky patted an exasperated Arnold on the shoulder.

Sweat dripped down his forehead, Arnold had never felt such a rush but would not put up with what was just said.

Sid stood beside Helga and asked if she was okay.

Helga wiped her eyes and pressed her dress into place.

"Fine Sid, just fine." She said feeling tears well up again, she sprinted out of the room upstairs.

"Helga" Arnold called. "Uh guys I gotta go...uh you know." "See to Helga."

"Right okay." Sid said. "See you round?"

"Yeah me too." Harold added.

Arnold nodded.

"By the way thanks Harold."

"Ah thats okay." Harold smiled.

Once Arnold was upstairs, Harold asked Sid if he wanted a ride back to his place.

He rubbed his arm sheepishly and looked toward the floor like a school boy.

"Sorry uh Sid." "So do you wanna?"

Sid nodded and figured if he could kick Wolfgang in the nuts then he probably didnt want to hang out with him anymore.

Harold patted his little friend on the back and the two of them walked towards Harolds car, chatting about old times and so forth.

"So you and Rhonda?" "Cool." he laughed.

* * *

Upstairs Helga lay on the bed in tears. She noticed some of her Journals from recent years stacked on her book shelf and slowly got off the bed.

Grabbing them she screamed and threw them one by one against the wall.

"All my writing's are shit." She yelled as each book hit the wall. "Post traumatic stress?" "Ha, therapy can shove it." she screamed.

She went to throw her last journal when she saw a drawing of her mother in it.

Helga ripped the pages of that journal out and scrunched them up. Tearing each page so neatly written she watched her life be torn to shreds through the metaphor of her writings being destroyed.

"Take your medication and shove it up your ass Dr Bliss." she cried.

Once the books and torn pieces of paper were scattered across the room, Helga sighed and fell to the floor crying her eyes out.

Arnold walked in and saw the mess, and his wife in her little black dress laying on the carpet wailing loudly.

He felt so bad..

He knew he had to ask her why but he feared it would make things worse.

Kneeling beside his wife, he stroked her back and kissed her neck.

Helga turned round and looked at him with her mascara running over her pale face.

"Helga, why didn't you tell me?" he asked...

**TBC  
**

**woohoo cliff hanger**

**the next chapter will be much sweeter with a few flashbacks and nicer moments.  
Also Chocolate boy or should I say Jason makes an appearance. He may have got off the chocolate thanks to arnold, but he replaced it with Radishes and then something much more sinister, find out just what in the next chapter. xoxoxo**

**Also, It may be slightly apparent that I HATE wolfgang, there is no excuse for hitting girls in my opinion, i know hey arnold is much less PC but still, I was never beaten up or even tripped up by guys in school etc. Its wrong sorry! yeah so i hate him and wanted to make a darker side of his already nasty bullying persona. Watch out for him...**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First Hey arnold fic. Yes it will be long. Bare with me.

thanks for the reviews here is chapter five (wow I am powering through)

Oh and to the person who asked about ages and such, Yeah they are meant to be 25 yrs old and Helga got emancipated at age 15 and moved in with Arnold not long after. The torn up bit of journal he found was from when she was 15 as well. So yeah They are 25 now and I tend to do flashbacks to high school only really as I do not think the childhood stuff needs mentioning, you can watch the show if you want that haha!

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in.  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Aunt Mitzi Arnold's great aunt, Phil's twin sister and childhood rival. She is . DEAD NOW, not in this fic.

Thankyou Conor for the suggestion in your review, I will add it to this chapter

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**PART ONE  
**

**"Why didnt you tell me?"  
**

Arnold cupped Helgas face and wiped her dark runny mascara away with a tissue.

She adjusted herself and then flung her arms around her husband.

"Arnold" "I wanted to tell you, I should have." she cried.

"I couldnt do it though." she said looking directly in his teal eyes.

"Why?" "We tell each other everything" "I know you were a bit peeved that Gerald knew about your dad, but we all wanted to help you Helga." As he spoke he was very aware of the time poor his wife, then a teenager was placed in hospital shortly before being emancipated with the help of Miles and Stella shortman.

"Its not because of that." Helga said placing her hands on her husbands shoulders.

"I didn't want to put you through anymore shit." "My Dad was causing enough problems and you were so good to me..."

She started crying again. Helga was not usually so vulnerable but when it came to the man she loved who helped her so much, she found he could read her like an open book and she let him.

"I didnt want to put that on you as well." "I'm already damaged goods, now I'm just a big mess with even more crap." "Why would you want someone like that in your life?"

Arnold lifted Helga onto the bed.

"Someone like that?" "Really?" he asked.

"I remember what you did for me and for others." "You have a big heart you know that don't you?"

Helga scoffed and rolled on to her side. "Doubt it."

"Oh really?" Arnold asked.

He smiled at her warmly and reminded her of the time she saved a tree from being knocked down by her own father no less, or the time she helped his Vietnamese lodger find his daughter by giving up her "BOSS" boots she got for christmas.

"What about when you risked everything to stop Scheck from demolishing the neighborhood?" "It meant your family would miss out immensely on a big opportunity but you helped Gerald and Me anyway."

Helga started to agree and slowly turned over to face her husband who was perched on the side of the bed.

She touched his hand. "Go on..." she smiled.

"Okay, well you did help stop Phoebe from being bullied, you stopped Mr simmons from drowning when hillwood flooded"

"Well I had no choice there really." Helga said, half smiling.

"Yeah you did but you chose to let your kind side show." "Like you did in San Lorenzo." "Or the time you invited Sid over for Christmas dinner with us when we were 16 because he was alone with his dad who had gone out and left him alone for the night." "You also protected Phoebe when Rhonda slept with Gerald."

Arnold leaned beside Helga and cuddled her from behind. He then whispered into her ear.

"You are a good person, a wonderful wife and a gorgeous woman."

This made Helga feel extremely loved and safe. "Oh Arnold." She wept.

Arnold put both his arms on his wife's small waist and kissed her neck.

"You're so good to me Arnold." She said, embracing his kisses.

"You're good to me Helga." "I love you." he said, pulling her body toward him for a proper kiss.

"I love you more sweet husband." she said aloud.

Finally what were once only poems and sweet writings in her journals were real and she was able to speak them to Arnold, knowing he loved her back and how blessed she felt.

Just then Arnold started to laugh a bit. "Remember when I purposed to you?"

"On the pier in hillwood?" "Doi, off course I do." She giggled. "Man I think I said yes before you even finished asking me."

"Yeah you did." "It was funny, but awesome to know how much you really wanted to be with me." Arnold said, looking into her eyes.

His warm breath smelt of beer as he spoke to her softly.

"That 18 hour drive you took me on to see the war memorial where your grandads statue stood was not funny."

"Oh come on" Arnold said, cuddling his wife. Her tears were drying as they both brought up the memories of their more recent past.  
"He did single-handedly win the battle of the bulge" he said.

"Yeah yeah with cans of bad cham." Helga replied. "Heard it a million times."

Arnold wrapped his arms tightly around Helga and remembered the day when his grandfather passed away to be with his beloved Gertie.

"He was 95 years old." Arnold said.

"I'm glad you were with me at the funeral."

Helga turned around and smiled. "Well off course I'd be there, he was your grandpa and well he was like my grandpa too really."

"So I guess the 18 hour drive wasn't that bad." Helga sighed.

"I'm glad you see it that way." Arnold kissed his wife on the cheek softly.

"We scattered his ashes there didn't we?" Helga asked.

Arnold nodded. "We did." "That's what he wanted."

As the night got lighter and the early hours of the morning started to click over, Arnold started to feel sleepy.

"Goodnight my darling."

"Arnold" Helga whispered. The lights were off and the sound of the ocean was settling.

"Can you cuddle me until I fall asleep?"

Arnold smiled and placed his hands around his wife again, this time tighter so she felt secure in his grasp.

"Sleep well beautiful."

"I love you Arnold." Helga replied, closing her eyes.

Thoughts of their wedding started to flood Arnolds mind as he waited for his darling to fall asleep.

**_Five years Earlier_**

_It was a beautiful sunny morning, the perfect climate for a summer wedding.  
Helga made sure Miles walked her down the sandy Aisle with neatly placed white chairs on either side.  
Arnold stood under the canopy and gazed at his bride to be. Helga looked stunning with her hair pulled back in ringlet curls. The white dress she wore was strapless and flared at the bottom. Helga made sure she wore the little locket Arnold had given her when they started dating, and he in turn kept the locket she gave him which had childhood pictures of each of them inside. Helga looked very much the bride with the right make up, thanks to her sister Olga and wedding planner Phoebe.  
_

_She looked over at Miriam, sitting sober and next to her eldest daughter with tears in her eyes. There was genuine happiness in both the Pataki women's eyes.  
The vows were read, the rings exchanged and as they were announced husband and wife, helga pulled her husband in for a large kiss that shocked everyone, except her new husband off course. Helga was a spontaneous lover and this was made even more clear on their honeymoon in California. Helga made sure the two of them used the beachside hotel to make love everywhere, in the shower, the bed, the beach, the carpeted floors, even in the elevator that took them to their room...with Helga G Shortman there were always full on passionate love making sessions. _

_"Til death do us part?" She would ask, laying in their new bed in their new home on the coast.  
"Til death do us part." Arnold would always reply with a soft kiss..._

Arnold woke up refreshed and happy from a wonderful dream of their wedding. He reached out to hold Helga but noticed she was already awake.

Her dream that night had not been so pleasant, it was more of a flashback and it was so vivid she woke with a sour taste in her mouth...

_Flashback to 9th grade...The wolfgang incident...  
_

_Wolfgangs advances were still fresh in her mind and the horrible taste of his lips was making her sick, she had no choice but to rush to Arnold's for sanctuary.  
Sid and Stinky were there playing Gin rummy when Helga burst in, cold and shaky. Arnold knew it was her father and Sid knew, but Stinky didn't. Sid had been getting beaten up quite alot and was hiding a lot of his own bruises as was Helga so they came to be close friends as the years progressed._

_Helga was now a ghost of the girl she used to be, no longer able to play sports or stroll through the halls of middle school with her fists in the air. She had Arnold and Phoebe and Sid but Gerald was involved because he was closest to Phoebe then off course his lifelong friend Arnold. Helga had little strength to fight back and Wolfgang knew that which is why he made a pass at her and almost had his way, but the bruises on her back and hips were enough to put him off..._

_So Helga lay on her boyfriends bed, her t shirt ripped and her bruises showing. Her jeans clung to her skinny legs and her hair was wet from the rain outside._

_Arnold hugged her tightly and suggested she stayed over._

_"My parents won't mind."he softly said, stroking her wet hair.  
_

_Helga lay on her side whimpering. She hated Arnold seeing her this way. She had become so vulnerable and it made her ill but there was nothing else she could do._

_Feeling Arnolds warm arms around her she held them tightly and closed her eyes. Tears trickled down her pale face and onto Arnolds hands._

_"Sweetie tell me what happened." he whispered._

_"Oh the usual, Bob was home early and well..." Helga did not to explain much more as Arnold saw the torn shirt, the bruising which was much worse since Wolfgang pressed her against the concrete wall on the Field. _

_"Helga you have to leave before it gets worse and you end up..." Arnold could not finish his sentence, it hurt too much._

_Helga turned to face him. "Before I end up in hospital?" _

_"Yes" He replied._

_"Now let me get you something to drink." He got off the bed._

_"No Arnold." Helga called out. "Please don't leave." She reached her hand out to him._

_Arnold removed his hoodie and sat back on the bed. "Here put this on."_

_Helga observed Arnolds sculpted body so fit from the various different sports he played. He kept himself relatively healthy and no one ever bet him up like they did to scrawny sid. Harold was a good friend of his and no one touched Gerald, he was tall and relatively popular..._

_Helga still had no idea what Arnold saw in her, after all she was a mess, filled with issues and pain. He loved her but did he love her as much as she loved him?_

_Even though she was only on the verge of turning 15, she knew she had to be with him there and then. Helga needed validation and affection._

_"I don't want to put more clothes on Arnold." She said looking at him with a serious stare._

_"Then what do you want?" He asked, stroking her arm. "You're freezing." "come on get under the covers."_

_Helga lifted the duvet and slipped underneath._

_"Now dont worry Ill be back, I just need to tell sid and stinky to leave early." "Okay?"_

_Helga nodded. "Im sorry for this." She sighed._

_"No its fine." "You're my girl, you come first." He winked before slowly closing the door behind him._

_A little bout of elation ran through Helgas trembling body and warmed her skin, making it tingle.  
"Ahhh Im his girl." she whispered..._

_Five minutes later Arnold returned. _

_"Well they're gone." "Now what did you want me to do...?" he asked sympathetically._

_Helga tried to sit up but winced in pain. "Ahh"_

_Arnold rushed over to her side. "No don't get up." He held her close._

_Helga drew in a deep breath. "There is uh something you could do for me." _

_Arnold nodded his head. "Yeah sure just name it." he said, his teal eyes sparkling as she looked intently at him..._

_"Will you, uh have sex with me?" "I know its really silly and we were gonna wait until 16 but I...I just..." Helga was stumbling on her words _

_Arnold was shocked but not in a bad way. He observed his girlfriend, a terrified little child yet a strong and confident young woman at the same time, fighting a losing battle every day, but never giving up.  
_

_"Okay." Arnold said with a warm grin..._

_He removed is clothes and hopped into bed next to her. Helga was nervous but let Arnold remove her messy top and then he unhooked her bra._

_The both lay beside each other topless and shaking._

_"Are you sure?" Arnold asked again._

_"Yes Arnold I'm sure." Helga said...  
_

_As he slowly stroked her back, making sure not to aggravate the marks spread all over her, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist and then she moved her hand downward, Arnold then proceeded to move his fingers toward the inside of her thighs. She moaned happily and was no longer scared._

_Once they had both got each other hot and ready, Arnold slowly climbed on top of her, careful not to push his weight on her too forcefully. She closed her eyes expecting her first time to hurt alot. To her surprise when he entered her gently, there was only some mild discomfort and then she lifted both hands on his hips and they began rocking back and forth. Helga felt affection and acceptance as Arnold trust back and forth focusing on her eyes the entire time while she look at him with watery eyes. Tears of joy filled her big blue pools as she smiled and then...the climax..._

_Arnold moved onto one side and let helga rest her head on his torso. _

_"How was that?" He asked gently._

_Helga was still weeping. "Perfect." She replied._

_"You dont think you could get pregnant from this one time?" Arnold asked a little more seriously._

_"Um the amount of times my father knocks me around Id probably miscarry anyway." Helga replied pretty casually._

_"Helga don't say that." "Thats a terrible thing to think." Arnold grabbed her tighter and tried to reassure her that whatever happened he would not let THAT happen._

_"Sorry I just struggle to see the positive side of well..anything." Helga replied, stroking the pillow with her fingers._

_Arnold leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I know sweetie, but you have me." _

_Helga rested on Arnold and closed her eyes. "Thank you." she replied._

_"No thank you." Arnold grinned._

When she woke up, Helga noticed Arnold was still peacefully asleep, he looked like he was deep in a lovely dream... So she headed downstairs in her robe to the kitchen, plagued with memories of that night that ended happily for her, a mere fourteen year old girl.

* * *

Helga was making coffee and some french toast for her husband when he came inside, wrapped his arms around her and surprised her.

"Arnold." She yelped.

"Morning gorgeous." He said nuzzling her neck.

Helga continued to flip the toast and then covered it in Cinnamon. "The coffee's on the table sweetie." she said.

When they were seated and eating, Arnold had an idea.

"I think we should invite someone over tonight."

Helga froze and gave her husband a worried look.

"No nothing like last night." "Someone you would like to see."

Helga nodded and thought this a good idea.

"Well Nadine and Peapod are already on holiday", "touring Europe before going to the amazon." she said, cutting into her toast.

"Well not them." Arnold said.

"Not Miriam Arnold, I can't" "She went back to Bob" "She knew what he did to me and..."

"No sweetheart just listen to me." Arnold placed both hands on hers.

"Im eating." She said.

"Helga just listen to me then."

Helga continued to devour her breakfast while Arnold spoke.

"I thought we could invite Gerald and Phoebe."

Helga nodded and kept eating.

"Also, I thought Jason er uh chocolate boy looked rough so maybe we could see how he's doing?"

Helga put her fork down and stared blankly at Arnold.

"You want to play psychologist outside of working hours and bring an addict to our house?"

Arnold sighed. "Well Helga when you put it like that."

"Like what?" she asked. "Cant you just see him for a session on the couch?"

"He might not be able to afford it." Arnold replied. "Plus I want to know how he is." "He wont be rude, I think he would be grateful."

Helga leaned her elbow on the table and placed her face in her palm.

"Fine." she sighed.

Arnold ran to hug her tightly.

"Okay okay just don't expect me to cook him anything and break out the fine china." she replied.

"No I know." "We'll order pizza or something." "I'll go pick him up." "It'll be a long drive as he lives on the other side of Hillwood."

"Criminy." Helga cringed. "Has anyone left Hillwood besides us?"

"Nadine and Peapod." Arnold replied.

"Yeah well everyone else." Helga replied, sipping on her coffee.

"I guess we are the fortunate ones then arent we?" Arnold said with a wink.

"I guess so." Helga replied. "Now kiss me again." ...

* * *

**Woah I have some serious issues to be able to write stuff like this, what's wrong with me?  
nothing like this has ever happened to me but hey its fun to write, see thats normal either oh well!  
**

**The next chapter is a bit dark too as it deals with Drug addiction and Helga's final abusive night with Bob, the reason why she needs to be emancipated.**

**Its great how all these old friends of hers keep dragging up the past...**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 6 known as **

**PART TWO**

**Radishes no more/Emancipation**

The radishes are due tot he fact Chocolate boy gave up chocolate with Arnolds help but turned to Radishes instead so yeah the kid has addiction problems Doi kind of obvious isn't it?

The next chapter should be a good one to write and to read xoxoxoox


	6. Chapter 6

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First Hey arnold fic. Yes it will be long. Bare with me.

thanks for the reviews here is chapter **six **it might be a bit dark...

Oh and to the person who asked about ages and such, Yeah they are meant to be 25 yrs old and Helga got emancipated at age 15 and moved in with Arnold not long after. The torn up bit of journal he found was from when she was 15 as well. So yeah They are 25 now and I tend to do flashbacks to high school only really as I do not think the childhood stuff needs mentioning, you can watch the show if you want that haha!

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in.  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Aunt Mitzi Arnold's great aunt, Phil's twin sister and childhood rival. She is . DEAD NOW, not in this fic.

Thankyou Conor for the suggestion in your review, I will add it to this chapter

* * *

**PART TWO**

**Emancipation**

As the night shone over the moon, covering the ocean in a florescent light, Helga stood outside and felt the salty air, just minutes away from their front yard. The taste and smell reminded her of their wedding, their romantic romps in the sand and mostly happier times...

Wearing a strapless pink dress that flared at the knees, the fabric blew in the evening breeze. Her curly hair which was tied up, bounced a little. She looked very pretty with her soft make up and long thin frame. She was never voluptuous buxom woman like Lila or sculpted with mega boobs like Rhonda. Helga was her own person and always would be. Life had not been so kind to her, making her tougher than steel personality crumble many times, yet she always managed to pick herself up and dust herself off. This time she was getting tired. There were just too many stairs to climb and by her late teens, she softened alot. Helga still had her moments and she still did but she made sure her heart remained guarded. She would not let it break into pieces again like it did when Miriam left, her father showed extreme violence and her older sister ignored her texts asking for help...

The only person who helped put helgas already broken heart back together was Arnold, it was always him and always would be.

A single tear fell that night, thoughts of a bitter time decided to come flooding back to her like the waves that crashed upon the sand and the foam was left as remanence of the damage that had been done only it was her who had been damaged.

**_Flashback _**_Ten years ago_

_Helga rubbed her eyes as the morning sun shone in through her window. Sounds of the city below made sure they woke her up properly.  
Slipping out of bed, Helga checked her phone as she always did first before doing anything. There was a text from Arnold and one from Phoebe._

_"Hey gorgeous are you okay today?" Helga smiled and her heart fluttered. "Oh my love." She held the phone close as she spoke._

_"I'm okay my daring, see you in class." she text back. "Dammit." Im so mushy when it comes to Arnold." she mumbled, getting dressed in her usual pink shirt with buttons that clung to her skinny figure, with a blue blazer to hide the marks on her arm. The weather was cooler so she could get away with wearing a scarf around her neck and dark blue jeans with her famous black boots that covered any scars on her feet or legs.  
_

_Brushing her hair Helga thought today would be another good one. Bob had been working very hard and barely missing Miriam now. The first two years were rough and Arnold held her hand through it, Sid helped but he was being throttled by Wolfgang and Ludwig who glared at Helga whenever she attempted to stand up for him so she stopped but Harold was a very good friend to have as he was nemesis of the two thugs and had grown twice their size so he could tackle them both. Arnold and Gerald where also on the foot ball team as well as the basket ball one and were fitter than they were six years ago. _

_Phoebe text in to see if Helga was okay as she had not heard from her over the weekend._

_"I was with Arnold, Doi." She replied in her text._

_"Oh off course." Phoebe text back._

_For the past few weeks Bob had not paid much attention to Helga and she was able to slip in and out after school to make herself something to eat, pick up some groceries and hide in her room with Arnold for "Study sessions." Most of the time admitting they were at Arnolds having premarital sex, only this time they were using protection but Helga did not get pregnant the first time they did it but not wanting to tempt fate they made sure Arnold was prepared with condoms...  
_

_Once Helga was ready to go, she looked at herself in the mirror, making sure her eyes and cheeks had no bruising and that it was fading well, she then head out of her room down the hall toward the stairs with her bag. _

_Another text came from Arnold. "I wanna pick you up." "Gerald and Phoebe are driving...well Gerald is." "C u in 10?" _

_Helga smiled. "Yeah sure why not?" _

_She thought of tall hair boy and sighed. "I suppose ill put up with him." (This was before the Rhonda thing)_

_All of sudden Helga felt a shadow behind her. A familiar yet terrifying silhouette she had not seen recently. _

_"What do you think you're doing Missy?" He grunted._

_Helga closed her eyes and whispered a prayer. "Please dont let him hurt me, not today not today not today." _

_He pressed his firm hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear._

_"I had a bad day yesterday, do you know why?" He breathed on her neck, making her shiver._

_"No?" she asked with a gulp._

_He spun Helga round and gripped her tight. He shook her back and forth.  
"Because i have to go to work day in day out to provide for you, you ungrateful horrible little bitch." _

_"STOP" Helga screeched. Bob was so consumed with anger he did not stop he just held her up by her waist and lifted her up above the stairs. She closed her eyes and screamed. "HELP" _

_There was noone there..._

_Bob yanked her over his head then threw her down the stairs, Helga went falling backwards, being knocked unconscious as she hit the hard wooden floor._

_Bobs face went white. "Oh shit, what have I done?" He paced up and down the hall thinking of what to do._

_Then there was a knock at the door. "Helga?" Phoebes voice echoed from outside. _

_Bobs eyes widened and he walked out the back door and into the garage._

_"She'll be fine, Id best get to work." He told himself..._

_Arnold and Gerald were waiting his his car when Gerald checked his watch._

_"Yo man we're gonna be late so do you think you could get Miss 'Pataki to come out some time today?"_

_Arnold looked at him with slight contempt. "Fine." He stepped out of the car and suddenly felt a dark sense of dread wash over him._

_Phoebe was about to open the door when she saw Arnold._

_"Phoebe what's going on?" He asked._

_"I...I don't know Arnold." Phoebe started to breathe a little more shallow and quicker..._

_Arnold put his hand on her shoulder and told her it would be okay._

_Together they opened the door and walked through the hall, there they saw Helga..._

_"HELGA" Arnold yelled. _

_"AHHH" Phoebe screamed racing over to where she was laying._

_Helgas eyes were closed, there was blood dripping out of her nose and her body appeared limp and lifeless._

_Arnold felt a mixture of rage, shock horror and intense worry. He really thought this could be it, Bob has finally killed her._

_"Call and ambulance." Arnold ordered._

_"Calling." Phoebe used her phone to call 911._

_"Uh no she is not awake." "Yes she is breathing." "There is a bit of blood." "Please hurry." Phoebe hung up._

_"They'll be here soon." She said, "Id better go and tell Gerald."_

_"You two get to school, Ill go with Helga to the hospital."_

_"No way, shes my best friend." Phoebe replied. "I'm not leaving her."_

_"Okay well tell Gerald then come and wait with me." Arnold said, holding Helgas head in his lap._

_"My Helga." "Im so sorry I let you go back to this place." He whispered. "I hope you can hear me." "I promise this will never happen again."_

_When Helga awoke she was in a hospital bed._

_Her eyes were a little blurry when she finally came to. Arnold was sitting by her side holding her hand._

_"What?' "What am I doing here?" she mumbled. _

_There was an I.V drip attached to her left hand and she had her leg in a stirrup bandaged tightly._

_"I..cant feel below my waist." she said trying not to cry,_

_"Its okay sweetheart." Arnold kissed her hand. "You will soon, the doctors said there isn't too much damage."_

_Phoebe was standing over the bed beside Gerald who looked sympathetic._

_"Do you remember what happened?" Phoebe asked, touching her other hand._

_Helga took a moment then started to shake when she remembered._

_"Where is...he?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling._

_"Its okay he's not here, he has been informed and we have applied to press charges against him."_

_Helga shook her head. "No, he'll kill me, literally Arnold." She tried to move but couldn't. _

_"Sweetie, he cant." "My parents are helping out, we can take you in with us." "You can officially be emancipated from your father."_

_Helga could scarcely take in all of the information. _

_She just started whimpering, forgetting her embarrassment at crying infront of Tall hair boy and her best pal._

_Gerlad bit his bottom lip. "Man this is pretty rough." he held Phoebes hand tightly._

_Phoebe had tears rolling down her face. "Helga I feel so bad." "Forgive me?" _

_"Its, its not your fault." Helga said faintly. "Its mine for letting him do this.." she then started to cough but it hurt._

_"NO" Arnold sternly replied. "This is anything BUT your fault." _

_Just then a young man walked in, he had short blonde hair and big brown eyes._

_"Ah the patient is awake." He said with a warm smile._

_"Now the nurse will be round to check your blood pressure, take a few more tests and I'll be back to check your pelvis in the next couple of days." _

_"Ah pelvis?" Helga asked confused. _

_Arnold looked to the ground._

_"Oh forgive me Miss er Pataki." Dr holmes replied. "You have a shattered pelvis, we took an Xray." "We will need to do an internal stabilization as your hip bone and coccyx were both affected."  
_

_Helga looked at Phoebe for information._

_"That means your Tail bone and hips have been pushed out of joint so to speak and you will need surgery to correct it."_

_"Very good." Doctor Holmes said._

_"You will also need rehabilitation therapy and a good few months to a year off school." "Learning to walk and move properly will be a long process so you will need someone who will be able to look after you in a supportive environment." _

_Arnold held Helgas hand. "She has a supportive place." "With me and my family." _

_Helga smiled crookedly at her love, how sweet he was..._

_"Thats lovely but you will need someone through the day to help her when you're at school, Arnold is it?" The doctor lifted his pen.._

_Arnold nodded. "Yes its Arnold and my mother is home, she will happily take as much time off her work as she needs to look after Helga."_

_"Well thats great." Holmes said. "Helga." he looked at the weeping girl. "You will need help with a lot of things like going to the bathroom, having a shower, getting into bed and coming to regular physiotherapy appointments." "Mainly bed rest is essential." he explained._

_This was all too much for Helga. "Criminy." she yelled and threw her head back against the pillow. _

_"Hey be careful." Arnold grabbed her hand. "It will be okay." _

_She looked over at her boyfriend and her friend who was in tears. "Thank you." she said with a small smile and tears in her eyes._

_"Is your mom...?" _

_"Yes." Arnold warmly smiled. "She has already offered to help you." _

_"Pheebs, tall hair...uh Gerald?" "Can you two leave for a minute?" Helga asked._

_"Call out if you need anything." Phoebe said, walking out of the room. "I'll bring your homework and everything." _

_"Yeah I bet." Helga tried to laugh but it was very faint._

_She then faced Arnold and smiled. _

_"You're too good for me you know that don't you football head?" _

_Arnold shook his head. "No, Im in love with you." he replied._

_"You mean it?" she asked quivering._

_"Do you really need to ask?' _

_Helga shook her head slowly. "No." _

_Arnold kissed her head and told her she would be alright but they had a long road ahead of them._

_Arnold lay on his side on the bed so he could cuddle helga on her right side that wasn't shattered._

_Helga could not turn round obviously, she could feel him breathing against her though..._

_"I am so in love with you." She whispered with tears falling..._

* * *

Present day_  
_

**Radishes no more**

"Are you ready darling?" Arnold called outside.

Helga spun around. "Yeah" "I was just thinking."

"Well Jason is here." Arnold then lowered his voice. "He doesn't look too good."

Helga sighed. "So he IS a drug addict?" she asked knowing what the answer would be.

Arnold nodded and pressed his hand on his lips. "Shh."

When Helga walked into the kitchen, she could not believe what she saw.

Jason was a royal mess. Who knew chocolate and radishes would lead to this?

* * *

OK pretty brutal but the next chapter will have parts of Chocolate boy/Jason and his latest addiction.

Wolfgang also comes back as he promised he would...Oohhhh :(

thank you for the reviews, man its much easier writing this type of Fan fiction than Anime...


	7. Chapter 7

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First Hey arnold fic. Yes it will be long. Bare with me.

Oh and to the person who asked about ages and such, Yeah they are meant to be 25 yrs old and Helga got emancipated at age 15 and moved in with Arnold not long after. The torn up bit of journal he found was from when she was 15 as well. So yeah They are 25 now and I tend to do flashbacks to high school only really as I do not think the childhood stuff needs mentioning, you can watch the show if you want that haha!

Also, I doubt this fic will have a pregnancy in it as I already have another fic for that after this one.

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in.  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Aunt Mitzi Arnold's great aunt, Phil's twin sister and childhood rival. She is . DEAD NOW, not in this fic.

Apologies for being a bit late in updating, Due to my work I fly frequently around the country and got back today, I also have a crying toddler to contend with *sigh*

* * *

Helga cringed when she saw the state of Jason, a twenty something male who had obviously destroyed himself from the inside out. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red, sore and his pupils were constricted. He also had very bad skin and bags under his eyes. His crooked yellow teeth and bony frame were a Poster for Drug Addiction and what it can do to you.

Helga sighed then rested herself against the door by the kitchen.

Arnold was trying to talk to Jason and in a way hope to make sense of what sent him from his hyperactive love of chocolate, to radishes and then to their knowledge the odd bit of hash which combined his two loves, chocolate and hash into brownies. No one really knew what had happened to the once known "Chocolate boy", after he left middle school.

Helga did not want to intrude on her husbands conversation with this obvious mess of a person, nor did she want to drag Phoebe and Gerald into this warped idea of Arnold and his never ending desire to help people out. It was the nature of his work off course but Jason was an out of work project if you will and Arnold really thought he could delve into what started the addiction process in Jasons life.

"So uh when did the chocolate thing start?" Arnold asked, his hands pressed against each other.

Jason scratched his arms and shifted his legs for a few seconds before looking up at Arnold and biting his nails.

"Well, uh I don't really know." He replied. "I guess my Mom wanted to keep me quiet, I was er ADD or ADHD." he then laughed at what he just said as though it were a joke.

Helga raised an eye brow.

"I cannot tell you how it started Arno." he replied pulling on his shirt repeatedly.

"Its Arnold." Mr shortman politely replied.

"Sorry man, names and me are just uh not you know ah..."

Helga shook her head and sighed. "His ramblings aren't gonna get us anywhere for Crimeny's sake." she said under her breath.

Arnold decided to take a different approach.

"Would you like something to eat?" "Or a drink perhaps?"

Jason bit the inside of his mouth as he did when he was apprehensive and nod his head.

Helga had enough and decided to walk in and placed herself at the kitchen table.

"Ah Arnold, Pheebs and Gerald can't make it." she then looked over at Jason and narrowed her eyes. "Its just us."

"Okay thanks sweetie." Arnold replied.

He took some pizza out of the box and put three sodas on the table.

"This is my wife Helga." "Do you remember her?"

Jason shook his head apologetically. "Sorry." just then he clicked his fingers and sat up.

"Wait?' "Did you ever do a stint in HRC?"

Helga started blankly at Jason and sternly replied "No."

The HRC was the Hill-Wood Rehabilitation Center.

"You sure?" Jason asked, pointing at her. "I'm sure a blonde with the same uh name as you was in there?" he started scratching his oily hair again.

Helga buried her head in her hand. "Oye." she sighed.

"Oh wait Helga" Arnold cut in. "He might mean..Miriam?" he lowered his voice.

"Oh right." Helga replied.

"Look maybe my Mom was in there Jason, I don't know, I have not seen her since Arnold and me got married." Helga replied.

"Oh." "You must both be like real rich and stuff." Jason said in a slow paced tone.

Helga opened her bottle of soda and glared at the mess of a man slumped on one of her chairs in her house.

Arnold observed her wife's coldness toward the poor guy and nudged her with his foot underneath the table.

Helga then looked at Arnold and winced.

"Ow." she yelped. Arnold looked at her and tilted his head. "Be nice." He whispered.

Helga was in no mood to entertain a struggling addict right now. Did no one seem to realize that what happened the night before had dragged up ever bad memory of her teenage past that she had? including the hospitalization and when her mother finally returned...

While Jason played with his piece of pizza, Arnold proceeded to ask more questions.

"So uh when did you...?" "When did you stop the hash?" he asked.

"Probably when he started the crack darling." Helga whispered.

Arnold shot his wife a stern glare. "Helga."

Helga looked back at him just as forcefully. He knew she was upset. Her eyes were hurt as was she. Arnold had realized that inviting a new problem into their house was nowhere near fair on his wife, who was suffering a whole lot of past trauma at the moment. He started to think that she was right and should have left Jason for a session on the couch with him...

Jason started to feel uncomfortable at the husband and wife, just staring at each other uneasily.

"UH I'm gonna use the bathroom is that okay?" he mumbled, scratching the back of his ear.

"Sure." Arnold said waving his hand.

Once he had found the bathroom, Jason pulled a small bag of blue powder out of his jacket pocket. It was crystal meth, crushed up finely into powder, ready for him to place into a line, roll up with paper and snort into his left nostril.

He coughed a bit and snorted then sniffed a couple of times before shaking his head and letting out a loud "Wooh"

Arnold placed his hand on Helgas. "I am so sorry." "I should never have invited Jason here." "You were right, its something I can put aside for working hours."

Helga placed her hand inside of his and smiled. "Yeah you should have but its done now." she then looked at the floor sadly.

"I tell you what?" Arnold said. "You go upstairs and have a lay down, I'll make a proper appointment with Jason and then I'll take you somewhere special because last night was horrendous and I want you to have a special night."  
His words were warm and sincere and sent tingles up and down Helgas arms and legs.

"Just us?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

Arnold nodded. "Off course."

Helga wrapped her arms around her husband and gently wept. "Thank you."

She then pushed herself away from her husband and scanned the kitchen with her eyes suspiciously.

"Where did you let Jason get to?" she asked.

"The bathroom." Arnold answered. As he did however he realized what a stupid mistake it was to let him go into another room alone.

"Criminy" Helga yelled.

They both hopped off the table and raced toward the ground floor bathroom which was locked.

"Jason." Arnold knocked twice on the off white door.

"Oh for cripes sake." Helga growled. "Lemme do it." She started kicking the door and yelling "GET OUT" "OR WE CALL THE COPS NOW"

Arnold thought it harsh but realized when it came to a dangerous addiction such as Jasons was, you could take no chances.

Jason slowly unlocked the door and Arnold seized him before he could scarper out the door.

Arnold grabbed his arm and Helga went to call the police.

Jasons eyes were wide and his pupils were like dark holes, they had expanded so greatly. He seemed less agitated but much more anxious.

"Let me go." He pleaded. "Please, dont call the cops, just let me go." His expression was that of a helpless and broken young man.

Arnold sighed. "What happened to you?" he asked.

Jason slumped to the floor and Helga held the phone in her hand, waiting for him to say something before she made any calls.

"What happened?" "huh" "The money Arnold, the money was good, the deal was sweet, I sell on behalf, i get what i want it all works out."

"So you're dealing on behalf of some drug lord?" Helga questioned, hands gripped on the phone tightly.

Jason nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, its good money well its easy meth ahh i mean its good easy meth money." Jason was too far gone to realize what he was saying.

"You're selling and snorting Meth?" "is that correct?" Arnold knelt beside him and asked gently.

"Not just any meth man." A smile broke across the addicts face. "Its blue." "The best quality meth ever."

"Right?" Arnold raised a brow. "Why is it blue?"

Jason lifted one finger in the air and winked at him. "Its this new chemical they use, no psuedoephedrine needed yo."

He then looked around in paranoia to make sure noone else was watching or listening.

"Its methylene _blue_." "Made with _methylamine_." "an organic compound of..."

"Wait wait wait." Helga cut in and stood over Jason.

"I do not care what color", "or what amazing new compound you have found for your little crystal meth lifestyle Bucko."

She pointed to the door. "Just get out, and never ever come to this house again."

Arnold held Jason up and backed up what his wife had said.

"Sorry Jason its just too dangerous to have you here." he led the rather uptight man to the door.

"But...I was hoping you guys would wanna...?"

Helga folded her arms. "Wanna what?" "Buy some?"

Jason looked at Arnold and gave him a hopeful look.

Arnold cringed. "NO"

"You...you don't know what you're missing man, its the shit, its better than anything in the whole world its..." *SLAM*

Helga shut the door in his face.

Arnold slumped onto the floor leaning against the door and sighed.

"I...uh.." he was lost for words.

Helga knelt beside him. "Look darling if you will." she softly smiled. "You cannot fix everyone." she patted him on the knee.

"God knows you try and you do well but..." "Drugs and addiction, its just..." Helga then bit her lip and thought of her own mother in rehab.

"Sometimes people don't want to be helped." she looked into his sad eyes. "Its not because they will never want help because one day Jason may want your help but right now.." "He doesn't."

Arnold listened intently to what his wife had to say and smiled at her.

"You're right my love." He softly replied.

"I know." Helga said proudly, giving her husband a sly wink.

She held out her hand to help Arnold to his feet and the two of them held each other close.

"Do you think he knows where the bus to Hill-Wood is from here?" She asked, looking out the window.

"Yeah he'll find it." Arnold said, placing Helgas long hair behind her ears with his soft fingers. She really liked when he did that, it felt comfortable.

Helga stroked Arnold's soft skin until her fingers met his lips. He gently teased her by biting on her finger tips.

"Now you've done it." she pushed him against the door and pressed her lips against his with passionate intentions...

Arnold felt for the lock on the door and gently turned it, locking the house.

"How about we stay in?" He whispered in her ear.

Helga yelped as he picked her up and carried her upstairs in his arms while she rested against his chest. He still had to be careful even now as her pelvis would never completely heal. Helga managed with regular physiotherapy and pain relief. Not to mention the anti anxiety medication she was on for severe Post traumatic stress brought on by obvious past events.

Last night did not help at all, nor did the reunion but Arnold was not to know and nor was Helga. Her therapist had told her that a Reunion would be great for her minds healing process, little did her therapist know that Wolfgang would show up the next time uninvited and unwanted.

* * *

As they lay on the bed, Arnold removed Helgas clothes and led her into the shower. He gently washed her back with soft strawberry bath wash, lathering her skin from top to toe. The majority of the scars had gone and the bruises were non existent now. One large scar remained on the small of her back, a dark gash that would never completely go. Arnold was careful when he massaged and washed her hip area as it affected her pelvic joints which were very damaged. Arnold finished up by washing his wifes long blonde hair, she closed her eyes and hummed as he did so..

Helga proceeded to wash him all over, but was unable to bend properly as her pelvis was still sore. She managed to massage his hair and his neck and arms.

Arnold turned the shower off and gently helped his wife out and wrapped a warm purple towel around her.

"Why does it hurt some days more than others?" she moaned.

Arnold dried his hair and wrapped a towel around himself. He placed both his hands on helgas shoulders and started to dry her.

"Some days will be better than others sweetie." he replied.

Helga closed her eyes and sighed. She did however enjoy her attentive husband drying her after a shower together. He did not have much time when he was working so she enjoyed these summer holidays that he was able to take, given his wage he was more than able to live comfortably without having to work for the summer and still pay the mortgage off their coastal property.

When Helga slid into bed, Arnold lay next to her, both were naked and cuddled close together.

"I guess I'll take you out tomorrow night then my lady." Arnold whispered into her ear.

Helga giggled as the warm breath tickled her ear drum..

"I guess you will Arnoldo."

Arnold decided he would call the Rehabilitation center the next day to confirm a place for Jason, making sure his sway as a psychologist was enough to get him referred without getting the police or DEA involved.

For now though, his wife was his priority...

"Im sorry about the other night Helga." "I really am." he wrapped both arms around her waist and let his hands cup her breasts.

"I should have thrown Wolfgangs head against a window and then used the smashed window glass to stab him." Arnold hissed.

Helga's eyes grew wide. "What?" "You'd have done that?" she turned around and placed his hands back on her firm breasts.

"I would have killed him, but then I could not bare to be away from you." He pressed his nose against hers.

"No Arnold, I could not have you go to prison for me." "I want and need you here." "I think you know how much I love you." She closed her eyes as she spoke and let out a sigh.

Arnold massaged her breasts. "I have some idea Mrs Shortman." He chuckled.

As they leaned in for some passionate kissing, Helga said to him. "I would kill for you, you know that."

Arnold nodded and proceeded to kiss her. "I know you would." "You wont need to though because I'd kill them first." He said, about to purse his lips against hers.

The kiss turned into feeling and petting which in turn led to sex and sweating followed by a big sigh of relief from both of them.

Arnold quickly fell asleep while Helga lay across his chest hearing his breathing and feeling the air from his nostrils hit her face.

Her thoughts darted back to senior year when Miriam came home and Bob had been arrested.

* * *

**2005 senior year**

_Miriam returned to an empty house in Hillwood with Olga who was just as surprised as she was.  
When She called Helgas cellphone number she was redirected to a new phone number.  
There was no answer.  
_

_"Where is she?" Miriam cried. "My baby girl, I want to show her I've changed and that everything is going to be okay again."_

_Olga raced upstairs then came back down with a piece of paper._

_The pretty eldest sister had tears streaming down her face. _

_"Oh Mom, I dont think everything is going to be okay." "oh" _

_The two women hugged as Miriam read the paper which had an official copy of an emancipation order printed and signed on it._

_"Assault?" Miriam gasped. "Where's Bob?" "And where's my Helga?" Miriam cried into her daughters arms.._

_"We'll find them Mom." Olga whimpered._

_When they did find Helga she was at Arnold, her boyfriends house. She had been out of school for half of her sophomore year at 15 and the first few months of her junior year at 16. By the time she turned 17/18 she was almost finished in high school and was recovering well. Her face did sink as did her heart when she saw her mother and perfect sister at the door in floods of tears._

_"What do you two want?" she asked. _

_"Oh Helga I am so sorry." Miriam cried and went to hug her but helga moved away._

_"No." she said firmly. "Dont try to be nice now, you had your chance." _

_Olga was perplexed. "Baby sister whatever do you mean?"_

_"Oh dont play dumb Olga." Helga yelled. _

_"I was left alone with HIM for two years until...well until I ended up in hospital." A few tears welled in her eyes but she hid them back._

_Arnold then came to the door and saw who it was. He placed a warm arm around his girlfriends waist._

_"Are you okay sweetie?" "need any help?" he asked._

_Helga shook her head. "No Im okay." Helga said with a small smile. "I might need some help getting up the stairs though." _

_Miriam gasped. "What did your father do?" _

_"Hes NOT my father." Helga retorted. _

_"He threw you're daughter down the stairs when she was 15 and broke her pelvis." Arnold chimed in. _

_"I was in hospital and practically a freakin invalid for the next year after that." Helga said with a face filled with anger and hurt._

_Olga fell to her knees and cried into her hands._

_"Its no good crying now." Arnold sternly said. _

_"Its over and done with." _

_Helga nodded. "Stella and Miles are my family now Miriam." "They took care of me and helped me walk properly again."_

_"Oh well okay." Miriam wiped her eyes._

_"Bob was arrested last year, not long after he hurt me for the last time." Helga informed a distraught Mother and sister.  
_

_"He pleaded not guilty." Arnold sighed. "Can you believe that?" _

_"Why would he do that?" Miriam asked. _

_Helga folded her arms. _

_"He paid for my stay in hospital including the rehabilitation and therapy." _

_Miriam wiped her eyes. "Oh so he did try to help?" _

_Helga was furious. Arnold just sighed. _

_"TRIED TO HELP?" she screamed. _

_"He beat me everyday and then one really fun and exciting day he decided to throw me down the stairs." "I'll never be completely healed, do you know what that means?" Helga yelled. _

_Tears started to fill up in her eyes._

_"I can't talk to you anymore." "get off the door step and out of my life like you did before." _

_Arnold led Helga into the room beside the entrance and told her to wait there._

_He then stepped outside and looked over at Olga who was hugging her mother._

_"Well uh maybe he was trying to say sorry by paying for her treatment?" "Can she not forgive?" _

_Olgas words echoed through Arnold's mind..._

_Now he saw why Helga had been so angry and spiteful for so many years. Why her childhood was so miserable and even though she tried she could never be fully happy. Her family had completely shattered any mental and now physical chance she had at being a healthy young woman in society._

_"He's been given five years in prison." Arnold replied coldly. _

_"After what he did to Helga, he deserves life." "That's not something I say lightly either." _

_"Buuu...Buuut Arnold...wait." Olga held out her hand._

_Arnold went to close the door. "WHAT?" he asked with a large glare._

_"Can she not even see me?" "Her big sister?" _

_Arnold shook his head. "Not now Olga." he closed the door and locked it.  
_

_Helga was sitting in the other room, her hands buried into her face._

_Arnold looked at her sympathetically. Helgas tears were running through her fingers she was using to cover her face up.  
_

_Arnold pressed his hand on her shoulder._

_"They're gone." he said._

_She looked up and wiped her eyes._

_"Good." she replied, holding out a hand to Arnold._

_He lifted her up and together they made their way slowly up the stairs._

_Grandpa Phil who was still alive at that stage made a joke about Helga being as frail as him when she entered the kitchen._

_"You'll keep old man." Helga smirked. _

_Arnold led Helga into his bed room.._

_The rain fell onto the massive amount of windows in the converted attic._

_Helga lay on her back and looked up as the rain fell._

_"She will take him back, once he's out you know?" Helga said._

_Arnold raised an eye brow._

_"Miriam?" _

_Helga sighed. "Yeah." "Olga will forgive him so she can stay his favorite." _

_She closed her eyes and listened to the rain fall._

_"I'll be the mistake who was responsible for putting HIM away in prison." Helga sighed.  
"He paid for my treatment to ease his own guilt." "not to mention it was a bad attempt to help the case against him." She winced as a shooting pain went down past her spine and through her left leg.  
_

_Arnold lay next to her and cuddled her. _

_"Well you're not a mistake and you don't need them." "You have a better family now." _

_Helga held Arnolds hand as the two of them lay next to each other under the windows._

_"Yeah?" she asked.  
_

_"Yes." Arnold replied._

_"Mom and Dad and Me and even grandpa." "We like having you around you know?" _

_Helga did not know whether to cry or laugh. _

_"So, this is what acceptance feels like?" she said looking to the dark sky._

_Arnold nodded his head and leaned over her. "Yes." _

_"Oh in that case I have something to ask you." she slowly turned on to her side._

_Arnold did so in turn and they both starred at each other._

_"Its just Senior Prom wont be far away and I thought that maybe..." _

_Arnold shook his head and laughed. _

_"Helga." "Really?" _

_"I'm serious." Helga replied clutching his hand._

_"Will you go with me?" she asked._

_Arnold rolled his eyes, "You KNOW I will." "Silly girl." _

_"Good." "Its settled then." Helga said, trying to suppress a laugh._

* * *

Good memories fluttered in between the bad ones, which kept Helga tossing and turning in her sleep.  
Once the medication had finally kicked in, she was able to rest her weary and busy mind.  
Sometimes though the darkness of her past would surface like it did the other night and she would be forced to relive it again_, _other times like tonight, she would scan her brain for a memory of darkness which would be outshone with lightness at the end, the light that came from being loved and accepted.

* * *

**Thank you loyal followers for the reviews and anyone else who has skimmed the story and reviewed it.  
I have enjoyed writing this so far, and am not sure where to take this story.  
I already have a pregnancy fic in mind so do not really want to make this one a pregnancy one as well.  
I will try to have this updated in the next two days.  
Any ideas of where you think or who you think should be added to the story?**

**Wolfgang is making another appearance, but it wont end happily for him**

**You will also find out why in the flashbacks Miriam and Olga were at Arnold and Helgas wedding, so perhaps there was a reconciliation? even if only brief. **

**Oh and if you have not already please join the facebook group to Greenlight the Pataki's, the teen version of H.A intended for MTV in the year 2000 but never made it as it was deemed "Too dark." anyway yeah there is also a save the jungle movie petition going too coxoxo they are both on facebook so sign em xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First Hey arnold fic. Yes it will be long. Bare with me.

Oh and to the person who asked about ages and such, Yeah they are meant to be 25 yrs old and Helga got emancipated at age 15 and moved in with Arnold not long after. The torn up bit of journal he found was from when she was 15 as well. So yeah They are 25 now and I tend to do flashbacks to high school only really as I do not think the childhood stuff needs mentioning, you can watch the show if you want that haha!

Also, I doubt this fic will have a pregnancy in it as I already have another fic for that after this one.

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in.  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Aunt Mitzi Arnold's great aunt, Phil's twin sister and childhood rival. She is . DEAD NOW, not in this fic.

Her is another chapter coming up. This is called Reminiscing about old times with Arnold and Helga oh and Phoebe has something serious go down too.  
Next chapter is about brainy So stay tuned.

* * *

**The shortmans night out**

As promised Arnold took his wife out for the evening. she wore her pink dress equipped with tights and high heels. Her hair was tied back and she let her strands of hair fall past her face. She looked a quite the picture, different to her elementary days. Arnold wore a nice suit with black tie and hair back in a pony tail.

Sitting at the local Italian restaurant, the couple reminisced about times gone by.

The summer was coming to an end, and the nights were getting darker earlier. Arnold poured his wife a glass of wine. Helga did not drink much on account of her mothers prior alcoholic background. The odd glass was okay and she sipped slowly, letting the dark red liquid flow down her throat as she observed the little town they lived in, sitting outside as the night fell, romance was in the air.

"So Cecile." Arnold said with a smirk. "What do you want to order?"

Helga smirked at him and pointed to a dish. "You aren't going to let me live that down are you?"

Arnold chuckled. "One day perhaps."

Cupping her hands he took in a deep breath and felt the cool breeze blow through his hair.

"Helga, I am sorry about what happened uh well recently." He kept his gaze on her deep blue eyes.

Helga placed her wine glass down and sighed. "Its alright Arnold."

"Its just been a bit of a rough summer hasn't it?" he said.

Helga nodded. "Well I guess so much was still hidden until now." she looked filled with guilt when she thought of the wolfgang thing.

"Its okay, I know why you didn't tell me." he smiled.

Helga rested her elbow on the table and held her face in her hand. "Ah I wish you didn't have to go back to work on Monday."

Arnold was aware of Helgas sighs and sadness. He thought she might need some more therapy as the medication was not helping on its own.

"Uh Helga, may I propose something?" he asked.

Helga bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. "What exactly are you proposing?"

"Well since you cannot see me, being my wife and all..."

Helga knew where this was going. "Arnold, I told you before, I am over that."

The meals came out and Arnold decided to let what Helga say sink in. Perhaps he would ask her another time, not too far away.

After the meal the two of them took a stroll down the pier and headed toward the beach.

Even though it was dark, they could make out images of couples making out while their children played in the sand.

"Do you remember the sandcastle contest?" Helga said, holding his hand.

Arnold laughed and swung their hands back and forth as they walked along the edge of the sea.

"Yeah." "Do you think they still have babe watch?"

"Uh no, I'm sure that finished like ten years ago." Helga replied.

"Oh well." Arnold said, he then looked over at Helga, her hair blew in the moonlight breeze.

"Im glad you were right about that Summer girl you know?"

Helga tilted her head to one side. "Who?"

"You know the blonde who tricked me?" Arnold replied, trying to jog her memory.

Helga cringed. "Oh HER."

Arnold pulled Helga in close as they strolled along the soft sand. Helga took off her heels and tights and decided to walk barefoot along the sand.

"Yeah, I was looking out for you as usual." she smirked.

"As usual?" "pfft, that was very much a one off until..."

"Until..." Helga cut in.

They then leaned in for a passionate kiss. Their lips locked and tongues lashed against the walls of their mouths.

Arnold wrapped his hands around Helgas waist as the waves came closer to the shore, washing the couples feet in the sand.

"Maybe we should take this back home." Helga whispered, slowly unbuttoning Arnolds white shirt.

"Unless you want to..." He pointed to the sand and winked at her.

"Infront of these gawking tourists?" Helga shuddered at the thought as she spoke.

"Okay then, home it is." ...

Helga wrapped her arms around Arnolds neck and kissed him again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Back at home, Arnold snuggled in next to Helga to watch a movie. Helga pretended she was not one for soppy chick flicks but deep down she longed for the endings that used to remind her of Arnold kissing her in the rain or on the beach or practically anywhere as long as his lips were firmly planted against hers.

To keep the mood light, Arnold brought up some lighter memories that he knew would make Helga laugh.

"Remember when we got suspended?" He whispered into her ear.

Helga blushed. "Well, we were making out in the janitor's closet."

Arnold played with strands of his wife's long blonde hair.

"Oh we did more than that sweetie."

Helga leaned in to her husbands chest, letting him stroke her hair and smiled.

"Ah young love."

Arnold then started to laugh. Helga looked up at him.

Raising an eye brow, she asked him what was making him laugh now.

"I was just thinking of senior year, when you punched Rhonda in the nose."

"She asked for that one." Helga replied with a scoff.

"You asked her not to flirt with you in English, but she did anyway so I had to sock her in the nose." "Ya know?" "Bring out the five aunt betsys."

Listening to Helga made Arnold laugh some more. He kissed her on the head and sighed. "Ah that's my wife." "You're a firecracker."

"I cant just lay back and let people walk all over me...and especially not you." Helga said sternly.

Arnold continued to stroke her soft hair.

"You have calmed down since then."

Helga looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Well you bring out the best in me...I guess."

After an hour of chatting, making sure the subjects were relatively light Helga started to fall asleep.

Arnold had figured Helga did need some professional help again, given the recent visit from Wolfgang and the harsh abusive history creeping up on her again with images of Bob throwing her down those stairs in a ruthless act that no Father should do to his daughter, Arnold felt compelled to protect her and make sure she received help and support...

As he contemplated a plan of action for helping his wife, he heard Helgas phone vibrate.

Nudging her gently he whispered to her. "Sweetie, your phone."

Helga yawned and moved from her husbands lap. Grabbing her phone she checked the text message, expecting it to be something from Phoebe that could probably wait until the morning, she was rather surprised and worried when it wasn't Phoebe but Gerald using his wife's phone.

_Helga, come quick, Phoebe needs you. We are at Hillwood general. Gerald xx  
_

Pulling on Arnolds shirt Helga jumped off the couch. "Arnold we gotta go." "Its Pheebs, shes...uh she's in hospital."

* * *

**Phoebes Despair**

The couple arrived within the hour and Helga leapt out of the car while a worried Arnold found a car park.

Racing to reception, Helga demanded to know where her friend Phoebe Johanssen was.

The receptionist clicked her mouse and asked who wished to see her.

"Its Helga Shortman." "I got a text to come right away." "Let me upstairs." She said in a panic.

"Alright Mrs Shortman just a minute." The dark haired woman on the computer replied.

"Ah yes." "Your friend is in the maternity ward, pre natal unit room 3a."

"MATERNITY?" Helga yelled.

Arnold came racing up behind her.

"Whats going on?" he asked clutching Helgas waist.

"Pheebs is in the maternity ward, I didn't even know she was pregnant." She started to cry.

Arnold hugged Helga and tried to console her. "No one did sweet heart, now lets go see whats wrong." he replied.

Pushing through the doors and running down the corridors, they finally reached the pre natal ward.

The doors were open in 3a and Helga gasped when she saw Pheobe half asleep, attached to a drip in one hand. There was a monitor in the room to check her heart rate and blood pressure.

Gerald had was sitting beside her with his eyes half open. He had obviously been there most of the night.

"Pheobe." Helga cried, rushing to her side.

"Oh Helga, thank goodness." She mumbled.

Helga grasped Phoebes free hand and asked what was wrong.

"what on earth is going on?" "Why did you not tell me you were pregnant?"

Gerald gasped. "How did you know?"

"We are in the maternity ward doi." Helga snapped.

Arnold walked beside Gerald and placed his hand on his best friends shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked.

Gerald led Arnold to the corridor and explained.

"Truth is we didn't know she was pregnant." "Its not like we were trying."

Arnolds eyes looked to the floor.

"Was it a miscarriage?"

Gerald shook his head. "No, worse." Gerald replied, wiping a small tear.

"Its an ectopic pregnancy." Phoebe explained to Helga who was distraught.

"What?" "How does that even happen?" Helga asked in a big flurry of emotion.

"Its uh when the embryo implants itself in outside the uterus." Phoebe softly replied.

"Sometimes it goes into the fallopian tubes, other times it can go into the abdomen or worse.."

"Phoebe" Helga interrupted. "I dont need a lecture, I want to know if you are going to be okay."

"I think so." Phoebe replied. A few tears fell from her pale skin.

"Oh Pheebs I'm so sorry, I did not know you two were trying for a baby."

Pheobe shook her head. "We weren't." "sometimes these things just happen."

Helga looked confused.

"You're always so careful." "I mean you're a doctor for criminys sake."

"No Helga I'm a pediatrician."

"Oh lets not split hairs Pheebs." "Now is their anything I can do?" Helga asked.

Phoebe held her had tightly and asked only one thing.

"Can you sit with me for a bit, Helga?"

Helga wept a little and nodded her head.

"Off course."

Just then Arnold and Gerald both came in. Gerald gave his wife a small peck on the cheek.

Arnold stood beside Helga who was holding her best friends hand very softly.

"Phoebe I'm sorry." "Now what do you need?" Arnold asked.

"Oh thank you Arnold but I don't require anything." she replied with a half smile.

"Are you hungry?" Helga asked. "I could get you something or..."

"No, she's not allowed to eat in case she needs surgery." Gerald interceded.

Helga narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean surgery?"

Arnold put his hand on Helga's shoulder.

"Don't worry darling, it will be fine if she does, its not an invasive procedure."

Helga started to panic when she realized where she was. Ten years ago in the floor below she lay in a bed, barely able to move, sore and scared and told she would never fully recover.

With beads of sweat forming on her forehead Helga pleaded that Phoebe not need surgery.

"I'll go speak to the nurse or doctor or whoever is in charge in this damn place." Helga started speaking swiftly and in worry.

"Helga calm down." Phoebe kept a hold of her hand.

Gerald couldn't be angry with Arnolds wife. She had been through enough and was only angry because she did not want her best and only friend for such a long time, to end up under the knife.

"If I'm fortunate I can get away with no surgery and take a special medication instead." Phoebe explained.

Helga placed a hand on her heart. "Phew." "Do that then."

"Its not that simple Helga, the doctors and house surgeon need to see how serious the situation is first." Gerald said.

"Well go and find out Geraldo." Helga pointed to the door.

Gerlad folded his arms and huffed. "Oh and you think I have been sitting here all this time doin nothing?"

Helga had tears in her eyes. "Well fine then I'll go grab the house surgeon."

Arnold held Helga back and sat her down.

"You can't sweetheart." "They are extremely busy and will be here when they can."

Helga wept into Arnolds chest.

Phoebe looked over at Gerald. "Don't be mad with her darling, its not her fault."

Gerald clutched his wifes hand. "I know, I'm just...well..."

Phoebe stroked his soft hand. "I know my love, I know."

After what felt like three or four hours a doctor came in with the house surgeon behind him.

He was smiling. "Good news Mrs Johanssen." "You don't need surgery."

Helga looked up and smiled at Phoebe. "YAY" she yelled.

"Its very rare that you do not require surgery." ""We will need to start you on your first round of Methotrexate in the morning."

"Metho what?" Gerald questioned.

Phoebe knew exactly what the drug was having had a medical back ground and dealing with childhood cancers.

"Its a cancer drug that is also used in Ectopic pregnancies." Phoebe explained.

"You know your stuff Mrs Johanssen." The doctor said with a smile.

"So what does this drug do?" Helga asked.

The doctor explained that it basically inhibits the production of folic acid and acts as a chemical abortion, in such a case where the baby is already dead and barely formed (around 5-7 weeks) the body still thinks it is pregnant which is why the drug is necessary.

"Criminy." Helga put her hand on her forehead and leaned back in her seat.

"I'll be okay." Phoebe reassured everyone.

"Given the dose you are going to be on for the next few months, its doubtful you will experience the same side effects as that of someone receiving full chemotherapy treatment." The doctor said with a warm smile.

"So Ill still be able to work?" Phoebe queried.

Gerald and Helga both glared at Phoebe. "You what?"

Arnold told them both to calm down a bit.

"Hey if the doctor says she can work then I'm sure its okay for her to resume her normal work."

The doctor winced. "I would take it one day at a time." He replied. "The side effects may be a little tough for the first two months."

"What are we talking about doc?" Helga asked.

"Well..." "There might be a bit of nausea and vomiting, hair loss and tiredness."

They all gasped. "Hair loss?"

Phoebe clung to her shoulder length black hair with her free hand. "How much?"

The doctor shook his hand softly. "No not huge amounts, just a little bit while the drug works through your body."

Arnold being the voice of reason thought he was best as a third party person to explain the situation calmly.

"Its only going to be a little but of hair phoebe and the treatment wont last long." "You will be right as rain by the end of the year?"  
he looked at the doctor for affirmation.

The doctor nodded. "Yes easily by the end of the year." "But don't try to conceive at least 100 days after the treatment is complete."

Phoebe and Gerald looked blankly at each other.

"We wont." The replied in uni-since.

"When can my friend be discharged outta here?" Helga asked. She was looking around the hospital like it was a place of horrors.

"At least two nights then YOU can choose." The doctor replied looking at the patient.

"It seems you have some very concerned friends here." He smiled.

"Damn right she does." Helga said.

The doctor told them that they would insert the I.V drip in first thing in the morning and that her husband could stay right through if he wanted but Helga and Arnold would have to come back during visiting hours.

Helga was relieved Phoebe was going to be okay but she was still worried.

"Uh Pheebs I would love to stay with you but I...uh..." She looked around the hospital and started feeling sick, the memories were too much.

"Its okay Helga." "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Arnold nodded and told them he would be in with Helga during visiting hours.

Helga was a little frozen, she was worried about sleeping when they got home in the early hours as the hospital had left her jittery and uptight.

Arnold decided to take a stab in the dark. "I think you need some help Helga." "Aside from your medication, which helps but given the recent events..."

Helga started trembling.

"Arnold I..."...- "its okay Helga my love now come on." Arnold opened the car door.

Arnold led Helga upstairs once they parked at home and wrapped her up in her night robe.

"I don't know what to do." "I'm not a pathetic little mess." "this is not me." she whimpered.

Arnold sat her down on the bed and pressed his hands on her knees.

"Sweetie, you have been through more than most people go through in a lifetime."

Helga nodded. "Well yeah."

"So I think that you need to see someone, and it does not have to be in hill-wood, we can arrange something here."

Helga sighed and groaned. "Fine."

Arnold got a glass of water for Helga and she took her sleeping medication to calm her thoughts.

"I dont see why I just cant see you." "You're a shrink for cripes sake."

Arnold sighed. "Its unethical and unprofessional." "Because, Im your husband."

"Well thats probably better I guess." Helga half smiled.

"I would say so." he replied. "Now do you need a massage?" "Are your hips okay?"

Helga squirmed a bit on the bed.

"They hurt a little." "Ill take some pain killers and it will be fine."

"No I'll massage you." he insisted. "Now roll over."

Helga smiled and lay on he side while Arnold proceeded to rub on her right hip then down her leg.

"I like it when you're forceful." Helga said lovingly.

Arnold kissed Helga. "Good." he replied. "Now turn over so I can massage your other side, no protests."

* * *

Aww how sweet! Poor Phoebe eh?

I had a friend who has recently had an ectopic pregnancy and she told me about the drug she is taking and its nasty side effects so this chapter was for her.

OH OH OH Craig Bartlett added me as a friend on Facebook WAHOOOOO

I sent him a message and he replied. LOL I told him I liked Veterans day and my dad thought it was hilarious and that my fave character was Rhonda xoxox

He is an awesome down to earth guy. Its cool when someone loves their fans.

Anyway I'll try to update really soon, in the next two days.

Brainy will be in the next chapter...

Then the return of wolfgang and Miriam because I need to tie up some lose ends there with her and Olga.

Thanks guys

Juliette xoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First Hey arnold fic. Yes it will be long. Bare with me.

Oh and to the person who asked about ages and such, Yeah they are meant to be 25 yrs old and Helga got emancipated at age 15 and moved in with Arnold not long after. The torn up bit of journal he found was from when she was 15 as well. So yeah They are 25 now and I tend to do flashbacks to high school only really as I do not think the childhood stuff needs mentioning, you can watch the show if you want that haha!

Also, I doubt this fic will have a pregnancy in it as I already have another fic for that after this one.

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in.  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Aunt Mitzi Arnold's great aunt, Phil's twin sister and childhood rival. She is . DEAD NOW, not in this fic.

Here we go. Chapter nine already. I am really excited about my next fic. It will take place where the unaired show the Pataki's left off, only Helga will be in her senior year and Arnold returns, I warn you now, its going to be a bit lovey dovey, I just cannot write Helga's character as a teen/adult with animosity toward Arnold. Even Craig Bartlett said in an interview they do end up together... :D

Anyway this chapter is about Brainy and Miriam, not together obviously.

* * *

**Come in Brian...  
**

Arnolds phone started to ring, in his office. "Dr Shortman." He replied. "Hey you're 9 o clock is here." the receptionist replied.

"Thanks maria, send him in." Arnold said before hanging up the phone.

The door opened, arnold swerved his chair and held out his hand.

"Briany uh sorry force of habit." He said, shaking his old friends hand.

"Uh hey." Brian wheezed. He had not been "Brainy" for a long time. He went by Brian now.

Alot taller wearing a yellow shirt tucked into black pants, with a short buzz cut and contacts instead of glasses, the 25 year old male, awkwardly slid in and took a seat a few metres away from Arnold.

"Feel fee to use the couch if you like." Arnold said, picking up a manila folder and typing some of Brians information into his computer.

"So.." "The doctor referred you a few weeks ago?" Arnold said, with a raised brow.

Brain just nodded and clasped his palms together. It was obvious he was a nervous type of person.

"So you are on medication for Social Anxiety?" Arnold asked sympathetically.

Brian nodded shyly. "Uh yeah." He wheezed.

Arnold noticed Brians teeth were little stained and his fingernails were yellow at the tips.

"Brain, how long have you smoked?" "Feel free not to answer, i am just curious?" He pressed his hands together.

Brain replied quite calmly to each question that was asked as is done in a first time assessment.

"Ah once I started going to college." "The stress of my work and the study it took to get there was uh.." He wheezed again in reply.

"What are you doing these days?" Arnold asked.

"I'm a computer programmer." Brian replied.

"Wow, thats fantastic Brian, good for you." Arnold smiled.

Brian just looked toward the tan colored carpet then out the three story window to the sky.

"Yeah I guess.."

Arnold nodded. "It does not take away the issue at hand though does it?"

Brian shook his head. "No Arnold unfortunately not."

Arnold moved off his chair and sat on the couch beside brainy.

"Mental illness has no prerequisites." "anyone can be affected as you well know I imagine." He then gave Brian a sympathetic smile.

"Im here to help you, if you want me to take you as a patient?"

Brian rubbed the back of his neck.

"The thing is Arnold, my health insurance is paying for this, Im only entitled to ten sessions."

Arnold paused and thought for a few moments.

"Im sure we can work something out." he replied.

"Thanks Arnold, you always were a great guy."

Arnold blushed a little. "Ha well I want to help you."

Brian noticed the large picture of Arnold and Helga kissing under a canopy on the beach. She looked beautiful, her hair in ringlet curls, that dress flowing in the breeze caught on camera and the sunlight touching her face as she kissed Arnold with such passion.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" he asked looking at the wedding picture.

Arnold turned around and saw what brain was looking at.

"No, I wont, I am bound by a code of ethics." "no one is allowed to know, not even my family."

"So Helga can't know about this?" Brian asked.

Arnold shook his head. "No Brian."

"Oh that's good then." he replied with relief.

"I can however inform the authorities should there be any concern arise during our sessions, such as suicide?" "Murderous intent, violent urges toward someone being expressed." "Sorry I have to go through this with everyone."

"I understand Arnold." "No Im not here for anything like that." He replied solemnly.

"So if you tell me what's going on we can look at options, treatments and ways to take you through the issues you have right now." Arnold explained.

"Its very hard Arnold because I am deeply depressed." Brian sighed.

"Oh.?" "Well lets explore that first."

Brainy opened up and explained how he was kicked out of his flat because no one would accept him and he hid in his bedroom alot. He was living at home and working, bringing in a good wage too. He often contemplated the Reunion that had passed but could not bring himself to go. Brian explained how he hated high school and missed elementary he said he found it fun despite being punched in the face by Helga almost daily.

Arnold apologized for that. Then Brian continued.

He looked up at the wedding photo again, there she was his unrequited love with her one true love Arnold Shortman embraced in wedded bliss.

"The medication helps." He said, "It calms my nerves and helps me see things a little more clearly."

Arnold nodded his head. "Yeah thats really good." "The doctors know what they are doing, they will know the right combination of medications for you."

Brian buried his face in his hands.

"Arnold I am such a mess." he blubbered. Tears were rolling down his face. A few drops fell on the carpet.

"Everyday I wake up wishing I hadn't"

Arnold wanted to place his hand on Brainy and tell him everything would be okay, but it was unprofessional and too compromising.

He knelt beside him instead.

"Brian, I am sorry you feel this way." "You are obviously a very smart and hardworking person." "Anxiety is rough, I know but I think there are other options to help you deal with this." he tried to explain as rationally as possible.

Brian stood up and wiped his tears.

"How do you know?" "Have you ever been depressed or Anxious?" "Or is it Helga who has all the issues while you swoop in and save her all the time?" his voice was filled with a new rage Arnold had not heard before.

"Uh Brian I am going to ask you to refrain from talking like that." Arnold gently said.

"Yes there are some things that you know from your knowledge of my wife at high school, "but I cannot divulge anything that goes on outside of work."

Brian the leaned in to Arnold and whispered. "Then let me see her."

Arnold raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Why do you think I got my doctor to refer me to you?" "Im seriously dying to see her, to smell her beautiful hair...ah that smell of apples and Cinnamon." He started to drool thinking about Helga as a teenager walking down the corridor hand in hand with Arnold .

"Brain you need to stop this." "Its clear you have an unhealthy obsession and need to..."

"NEED TO WHAT?" he retorted. "See someone else?" "Who doesn't know Helga?" "Or worse isn't married to her?"

Brian started to foam at the mouth and went to pick up the little frame on Arnolds desk of him and helga as twelve year olds sitting in slausens together sharing a chocolate milkshake.

Arnold forced him back but Brainy pushed him over. Arnold lept up and held Brian down on the couch.

"I'm sorry Brian but I cannot see you." "This is ridiculous."

Brian then glared at Arnold and raced out the door shutting it firmly behind him.

Arnold sighed and buried his face in one hand. "Sheesh."

To attempt to help briany's obsessive compulsion toward his wife, Arnold attempted to send an email and type a report to his regular G.P and forward this to a list of available Psychiatrists who were experienced in medication based therapy as well as cognitive as his problems clearly went beyond psychological help and Brian was not listening to reason.

Arnold continued to type his report and found some decent psychiatrists to send Briany's diagnoses based on his assumptions and what his doctor had said.

_"The poor guy." "Going unnoticed for so long." "He must have cracked."_

Then a worrying through raced through his mind. "I hope he doesn't know where we live?" he said aloud.

He then scanned the phone book, as he worked in Hillwood so it was hopeful that Brian had no idea where they lived since the boarding house belonged ot his parents who were in San Lorenzo and had been since his wedding to Helga.

Arnold called Maria, the receptionist and asked her to check in on Brainy and make sure the police were informed if he tried to Enter the sunset arms in downtown Hillwood OR their private address which only staff had access to on file. given that they lived on the coastal side of the state it should add to their favor.

Arnold then observed his next two patients before another thought popped into his head._ "Jason."_

He used his cellphone to dial the Hill wood rehabilitation center as they did not always accept incoming calls from unknown numbers. The man on the desk promptly answered and Arnold explained who he was as he had referred a couple of his patients there for various addictions.

"Jason...?" "Ah oh yes, he was admitted her two nights ago." The center replied,

"Great, how is he doing?" Arnold asked. There was an awkward silence on the other end of the phone...

"Ah." the man replied slowly. "We have not seen him since he discharged himself yesterday morning." "He had to sign out."

"What?" Arnold yelled. "Uh sorry, but I didn't know patients were allowed to leave until they were rehabilitated?"

The man on the other line cut in. "Or unless they are shown to be no threat in society." "Jason showed no threats whatsoever and all his blood tests and urine samples came up clean." "legally if someone is clean and sober for 48 hours or longer then there is nothing we can do, we have a very high waiting list of more serious cases you know."

Arnold sighed and nodded. "Yes I know." "Thank you for your time." "I wont ask you where he went to."

"Sorry we have no idea." "He was sober, he appeared happy and contented so we thought he would okay."

"did he have a safe place to stay?" Arnold asked.

"His Mother came to pick him up." the reply reassured Arnold.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much." He replied smiling, not that they could see his smile on the other line.

"No problem Doc." "Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Arnold switched off his cellphone and had his other patient sent in.

The day went smoothly after the Brian incident. He spoke to a woman who saw him regularly for her Obsessive compulsive disorder which led her to be fearful of almost everything including driving, public transport and shaking peoples hands. She also hated germs. Arnold was able to use some of his childhood knowledge to help as he had a very close friend who went through a similar phobia of germs. It would be a long process but Arnold was able to place her into a CBT group with dealt with thought processes and how to change your thinking patterns.

The next was a man who had attempted suicide three times because his wife left him. He married again and she left him for someone else. He wailed and ranted that he was cursed and had a sign on his head reading "WALK ALL OVER ME" So Arnold saw this man on a weekly basis. The man refused medication for his anxiety over his lowering self esteem but was keen to talk and talk he did, for hours so arnold needed to extend his appointments. Often this particular man would go away feeling better for talking. Arnold knew he needed some social group to get him out of himself and stop focusing on meeting someone.

By lunch time, Arnold was pretty exhausted. He took himself for a walk around the nicer side of Hillwood where his office was.

He received a couple of texts. One from Gerald about Phoebe.

_"Shes doing well, my girl is a star." "Taking to the medication and laying in bed."_

Arnold laughed at this, He could only imagine Gerald forcing Phoebe to stay in bed, then as soon as he was out of the room, she would slip out of bed and try to get dressed or have a shower and run off to work.

_"She needs supervision, "I'm working from home until she is ALLOWED to go back to work." _

Arnold sighed and leaned back on the park bench. He knew you could not control somebody, and he knew it better than most being a qualified psychologist.

There was a then a text from Helga, off course.

_"Enjoying your lunch my love?" "The avocado rolls took a long time to make so you'd better eat them xoxoxoxox"  
_Arnold laughed. _"They are lovely sweetheart. "You got to so much effort for me." _

_"I'm your wife off course I do." "You're just lucky I'm so damn crazy about you." _

Arnold smiled. He knew how much Helga loved him. For awhile in their teenage years she had wondered if Arnold felt the same way. Noone however got Helga the way Arnold did and she loved him more than anything. Other girls loved themselves more and Lila was only sweet to those she really liked. After Arnie her and Stinky started up a long term relationship and Arnold was very thankful he had asked Helga out, he knew she would say yes and as time passed he realized just how much she meant to him. He felt a compelling need to look after her. So naturally he was a little apprehensive when she telephoned him a few minutes later.

"Whats up?" Arnold said, clicking his cell.

There was a heavy sigh. "Well there I was texting you and writing my column like everything was fine and then.."

"Then what Helga?"

He could hear a voice in the background. "Oh no Helga don't be like that."

"Is that..your mom?"

"She's NOT my Mother, you know that." Helga yelled into the phone.

"Anyway she wants to talk." "Olga is here too which is even worse."

Arnold could hear Olga crying. "Oh Baby sister please listen to us."

"Well can you stall them until I get home?" Arnold asked, rubbing his free hand through his hair.

"Stall them?" She yelled. "I want them out on their ass by the time you're back honey."

Arnold just sighed. "Well try to get through this and Ill be home soon okay?"

Helga whispered. "Okay, I love you by the way."

"Love you too." Arnold said, hanging up.

"What a day." He sighed.

Checking his watch. Arnold slapped his forehead. "Its not even 1:30 yet."

* * *

**Miriams Here**

Miriam took a seat in the living room and was weeping into a handkerchief while Olga consoled her.

Helga stormed in angrily. "You have interrupted my day." she growled.

"I'm sorry Helga, I just want you to..." "Oh..." Miriam burst into tears.

"Its okay Mom, Im here." Olga hugged her tightly.

Helga wrapped her white jacket around her waist and sighed. "Yeah aren't you always?"

"Where are you going baby sister?" Olga asked.

Helga glared at her. Olgas hair was longer and had pink streaks in it. She wore fancy clothes and looked like a Malibu barbie in training.

"I'm going outside, away from you." she hissed.

"Please helga dont be like this, we want to be your family again." "We promise Bob, er that man has nothing to do with either of us anymore."

Helga then walked back in and sat on a chair with her arms folded.

"You expect me to believe that you finally left that...thing?" "After you took him back when he got out of prison?"

Miriam cried and placed her head on Olgas lap.

Olga stroked her mothers fine and frizzy hair.

"Oh please, this is just pathetic, how can you expect me to trust anything you say Miriam and as for you..." She glared at Olga with daggers.

"You made my life horribly miserable." "Then when Miriam took off, Bob took matters into his own hands and neither of you cared." Helga was fuming again.

She knew this would only bring up bad memories and mean more therapy.

"You two are the reason I'm in therapy." "I live with what that asshole did to me every single day of my life." She spat.

Miriam sat up and apologized repeatedly. "My baby I am so sorry." "When I took Bob back, I did not know he would..."

Helga narrowed her eyes, "Would what?"

Olga started to cry and stood up and ran over to Helga kneeling beside her.

Helga squirmed. "Oh baby sister, Daddy was so cruel to Mom, she started drinking again and needed rehab." He would push her and hit her and...oh.."

Helga struggled to feel any sympathy toward her mother.

"You expect me to feel sorry for you?" "After telling you what he did to me?" "THREE YEARS MIRIAM." she yelled and pushed Olga away.

"I know and Im sorry I lied to you so we could go to your wedding." Miriam wailed.

"Smart move that one." "Was that your idea OLGA?" Helga pointed to her older sister rudely.

"Dont be like that please please." Her sister wept.

Helga sighed then glanced at Miriam, she was obviously a wreck.

"How long have you been sober this time?" she asked.

Miriam wiped her eyes. "Ah three months." "I was discharged a few days ago." "I left B four months ago after he struck me for the last time."

Helga curled her lips and narrowed her eyes. She was in no mood to pour out sympathy, given that her best friend had just had an awful ectopic pregnancy and was on cancer treatment, not to mention that what bob did to her not only left marks but the shattered pelvis had consequences that would last the rest of her life.

"Oh well maybe now Miriam you have a little idea of how I feel." "And I mean a very little idea."

"Whatever do you mean baby sister?"

"STOP calling me that." Helga snapped. She shut the door and lowered her voice.

"My pelvis is so shattered that even the best surgery and rehabilitation from Arnolds MOM", "could only go so far."

She held back tears and bit her lip. "I am on constant pain medication, I need physiotherapy and get this, Its unlikely Ill be able to have children."

Miriam and Olga both gasped.

"Yeah you heard me." "I wont be able to carry a pregnancy to full term, the baby would most likely be born early or not survive." "THANKYOU BOB" she yelled at the top of her lungs before slumping into a chair and wiping her eyes.

Miriam raced over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Sweetheart, my dear Helga." "Please forgive me." "I do love you." she kissed her on the forehead.

Helga sat still and let Miriam kiss her. She longed to know what a real mothers love felt like and did experience it with Arnolds lovely Mother stella but then again she yearned for a real mother.

Helga looked up at Miriam. "Do you remember when I was three years old?" "I walked to pre school on my own in the rain, while you and HIM watched HER play piano." she pointed at Olga.

Olga stood beside Helga who was curled up on the couch. "I would have taken you to pre school everyday Helga." "You should have told me."

"Cut the crap Olga." "You were so busy being perfect and trying to please YOUR dad that you did not see anything or anyone else."

"OH Helga I feel horrible, tell me how can I make it up to you?" Olga wailed like a bad actress in a b grade movie.

Helga looked at her with darkness in her eyes. "You can leave Olga."

"But..." "I want to be your older sister I always have done, can you give us one more chance?" she pleaded in her chirpy voice.

"Its too late, where were you when I sent you those texts?" "I was thirteen years old for cripes sake."

Miriam felt awful for her daughter. "I am so sorry Helga we were not there for you when we should have been." "I was meant to be your mother."

Helga pointed at Olga, "and she was meant to be my sister." "Funny how things are not as they seem."

"Helga, I understand if you want me gone." "Please know this though, I wont stop writing to you and when you feel ready to give me your new number I will text you as often as possible, you always have a place at mine in Malibu, its bob free i promise."

Helga let her sisters words wash over her. She knew Olga might have meant that for now, but she could not be trusted.

"Whatever Olga, just go." Helga replied.

Olga's face hit the floor as she walked outside. "I'll wait for Mom outside."

"You do that." Helga snarled.

Helga removed her jacket and threw it over one of the chairs. She huddled herself into the chair, and she hated every minute of it.

Helga never wanted to appear this vulnerable infront of her excuse for a family.

Miriam was still hugging her when Helga spoke again. "Are you divorcing Bob?" she asked.

Miriam nodded. "Yes Helga I am." "We are starting proceedings." "I even have the forms if you would like to see." Miriam went to rummage through her bag.

Helga shook her head. "No don't bother." "I see you have a purple mark on your arm and that shiner you have on your eye isn't bad make up is it?"

Miriam shook her head and her face went bright red. "I got what I deserved for not listening to you or helping you." she replied.

Helga forced a small smile. "Well I guess you learned your lesson huh?"

Miriam nodded and smiled back at her daughter. "I did, but I could never imagine how painful this must be for you."

Helga sighed. "I have dealt with it Miriam, Arnold and his family have been great, beyond great actually."

Miriam smiled. "He was such a sweet boy that Arnold." "I'm so glad you two are married." "That made me so happy more so than anything Olga has done."

Helga raised one of her eye brows and lifted herself off the chair.

"What?"

"I mean it Helga, you are so strong and now you're married and living in a beautiful home." "I am so proud of you."

Helga nodded her head. "I am blessed I do know that." She replied.

"Can you forgive me Helga?" "please?" Miriam got back on her knees.

Helga sighed and decided she needed to be the bigger person this time round.

"Well, Im not making any promises with Olga but for you..?" "I guess I can try."

"OH HELGA" Miriam wrapped her arms around her daughter and cried.

Helga winced and patted her mother on the back. "Okay Miriam...uh Mom."

Miriam gasped and almost yelled out in elation.

"You called me Mom."

Helga put her hand out in front of Miriam. "Dont get carried away okay?"

"Okay Helga but I'm just so...so happy." She wept and gave her daughter another hug.

"Did you want to go for a walk on the beach and get an iced tea or a coffee?" Miriam asked.

Helga shrugged. "Fine."

Miriam pressed her hands together happily. "Oh how great."

Helga went upstairs to put on a new pair of jeans and placed a white top with long silks sleeves on. She brushed her long blonde hair and wore it out, showing off her earrings and locket necklace.

Olga was outside smiling. "Please let me come, I wont ask for anything else from you and I wont talk, I just want to hear all about you."

Helga locked the door and let Miriam and Olga get inside the car. "Fine." "Dont speak though or I'll have to leave." Helga replied.

"You look stunning Helga." Miriam said. Olga wept as she drove into the small seaside town. "You are so gorgeous Helga." "A beautiful woman."

Helga rolled her eyes and thought she was being a suck up but she continued to ignore her older sister and watch the sea from her window as the three women went for a coffee for the first time in over thirteen years. (The wedding does not count, they only came to the ceremony)

* * *

When Arnold returned home he was exhausted. He took of his coat and went straight upstairs to his bedroom.

He noticed Helga laying on the bed in pain. "Sweetie how long have you been here?" he asked, rubbing her hip.

"Not long." She replied. "Keep rubbing if you like." She smiled.

Arnold sat on the bed and explained his long day.

"Wow sounds rough." Helga said closing her eyes.

"Well your day didn't sound too good either." "Are you okay?" he placed his other hand on her head and stroked her hair.

"Miriam and Olga ended up trying their best to reconcile and then..." "They apologized." "Miriam's officially left bob and has the divorce papers."

"Oh wow." "Well that is good." Arnold replied.

"Yeah...he was also beating her a bit." Helga said, half awake.

"I am not surprised." Arnold replied laying next to her.

"So...I did something you would be proud of me for." Helga forced herself to sit up.

"I forgave her." "We will see each other occasionally."

Arnold gave his wife a massive hug. "That is amazing sweetheart."

She hugged him back and kissed him on the nose. "Yeah well you know me, I'm a softie."

Arnold giggled.

"What about Olga?" he asked.

Helga pulled a face. "She is a fake and a phoney and I don't believe anything she says so no, Arnold I cannot let her in my life right now."

Arnold understood completely, knowing the way Olga was and all.

"I'm just glad you patched things up with your Mom." he said kissing her forehead.

Helga closed her eyes and whispered to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arnold said, embracing her.

"We have to tell each other everyday you know?" Helga said with a wink.

"Off course." he replied.

"So how's that addict Jason?" Helga asked, laying on her other side.

"He's out of rehab, clean apparently." Arnold shrugged.

Helga was very perplexed.

"He was high as a freakin kite round here."

"Yes" Arnold replied. "His mother picked him up though and he was discharged from the facility."

"Oh...well good for him." Helga said. "I don't trust him though."

Arnold scratched the back of his head. "No Im not sure either, I might call up his mother tomorrow at work."

"Remember you cannot help everyone." Helga said pressing her finger on his nose.

The cuddled and then Arnold sighed loudly.

"There was someone who came in today but he wont be seeing me again." "Fact is I worry he will do something crazy."

"Sheesh." "You work with some loonies." Helga said cuddling his torso.

"I know." Arnold replied. He knew he could not tell her about Briany, it was unethical and would scare her. Helga had enough to worry about as it was and he was still trying to get her into some therapy soon.

"I think reconciliation with your mother has been therapeutic for you." Arnold whispered.

"You and your analyzing." Helga sighed, playing with his hair.

They kissed and enjoyed some alone time before Helga got a call from Phoebe.

She was doing fine and just keeping her updated. Helga did worry about Phoebe alot so she had to make sure phoebe called every day.

"Well I have to say I agree with Geraldo this time pheebs." Helga said into her phone.

"You shouldn't be working." she looked at Arnold and rolled her eyes. "Workaholic." she mouthed to him.

Arnold chuckled.

"Good, wait a good week at least." "Id say a month." "No, I know Im not a doctor but..." "Ah fine okay then, see you on the weekend."

Helga flung herself back onto the bed. "That woman I mean Criminy."

Arnold just laughed. He rubbed her shoulders and asked what she wanted for dinner.

"Oh with all thats been happening I forgot to cook, Uh I can make something really quick." she said.

"No no no." "We can get chinese or thai?"

Helga shrugged, "I'm happy with cereal."

"Cereal it is." Arnold laughed.

He went downstairs and got two bowls out, filled them with cornflakes and sugar and poured the milk into each bowl.

Helga contemplated the day as she lay on top of the bed and flicked the T.V on.

"In news tonight." "Breaking information as it happens."

Helga sighed. "More doom and gloom."

Just then a breaking announcement came over the Television.

_"A young hillwood resident has been found dead." "The body has not been identified but there has been obvious signs of drug abuse and possible overdose." "Police are ruling out foul play as no blood was found on the scene." "The young man had dark hair and was described as someone who was prone to addiction and had apparently spent the last couple of days in a rehab facility."_

Helgas eyes were wide as saucers as she listened intently. Arnold came in to hear the last of the report.

Arnolds heart sank. He handed Helga her cereal and placed his on his bedside table.

"I think I'll be getting a call tomorrow." he said lowly.

Helga looked at him and gasped.

"Jason?"

Arnold nodded. "I cant say for sure, but the description sounds like him."

Helga rubbed her husbands back. "I'm not hungry anymore." He said.

"Ill have a shower then head to bed." "It might be a long day tomorrow."

"Okay" Helga said, turning the television off.

"Do you want me to join you?"

Arnold smiled. "Only if you're up to it."

Helga put her cereal aside and remove her clothing.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Rhonda sat in her lavish bathroom while sid rubbed her feet.

"When is your husband back?" he asked, feeling her legs up and down between the water.

"He's on a business trip." Rhonda replied casually. "Wont be back until next week sometime."

Sid looked around the luxurious bathroom and smiled. "I could get used to this."

Rhonda laughed. Just then Sid noticed something on the vanity. "Is that a...?" "Pregnancy test?"

Helga slid out of the bath and almost tripped over.

Sid got out and put her bathrobe around her gently.

"I was waiting for it to say no." "Its these new digital ones, they say YES or NO"

Sid went to pick up the test when Rhonda slapped his hand. "Bad boy no" she scowled.

Sighing she picked up the test. "Oh...My..." "AHHHHH" she screeched.

"I take it thats a yes?" Sid replied.

Rhonda fell to her knees. "What if the baby looks nothing like Thaddeus?"

Sid tried to comfort her. "Well you're on the pill, with me right?"

Rhonda looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Between you and my husband I get confused and Thad wants a baby...oh no what have I done?"

Sid sat on the bathroom floor and wrapped his hands around Rhonda while she cried onto his shoulder...

**What a mess!**

**Im sorry the chapters might not be as well written or inspired, I am going through one of the toughest times of my life right now but am trying to write this as well as possible because its really helping me and writing is just so therapeutic. **

**Please review, it really makes my day xxxx**

**In the next chapter...**

**Chocolate no more ..The Funeral/Rhondas pregnant...Who is the daddy? suspenseful much? **


	10. Chapter 10

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First Hey arnold fic. Yes it will be long. Bare with me.

Oh and to the person who asked about ages and such, Yeah they are meant to be 25 yrs old and Helga got emancipated at age 15 and moved in with Arnold not long after. The torn up bit of journal he found was from when she was 15 as well. So yeah They are 25 now and I tend to do flashbacks to high school only really as I do not think the childhood stuff needs mentioning, you can watch the show if you want that haha!

Also, I doubt this fic will have a pregnancy in it as I already have another fic for that after this one.

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in.  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Sorry if the fic is drama centric, its just based on my own experiences to a point, well not the violence part. I'm just depressive at the moment and find it easier to write darker more serious stories at the moment. However Arnie will be showing up in this fic as promised to the loyal reviewers so thank you for the reviews. xoxox

* * *

**"Good bye Jason, we barely knew you."  
**

Two weeks had passed since the news flash and only a matter of days later Arnold was called, because Jasons mother got in contact with the HRC and asked to speak with the last person Jason officially talked with before being admitted. Arnold gladly accepted the call and was shocked when he was one of the only people asked to identify the body. The world of drug dealing is not one people come racing to the police about especially those who supply and cook up the meth which Jason was distributing on behalf.

The funeral was small and everyone dressed in black. Jasons body according to Arnold was almost emaciated and his skin was yellow with purple stains under his eyes. his mouth was wide open and his fingers were lifted up as were his feet. He was a devastating sight to behold and his poor mother cried on Arnolds shoulder.

Helga attended the funeral with her husband and sat at the front, where the coffin was lowered. The irony was that Jason aka chocolate boy was wealthy, he had a hired nanny look after him when he was very small which is actually how the chocolate obsession began, he did not have ADD as she told Arnold in his drug induced state that evening he visited. Arnold remembered trying to help Jason but it got to a point where he did not only not want help, he wanted to sell and promote the very thing he was addicted to. The drug had consumed his mind, body and soul and taken everything and everyone he loved away from him.

A few tears fell from the familiar faces that stood up when Jason was laid to rest. Noone really knew which grade he was in and there was no one that Arnold or Helga had recognized from the year below them right through school.

Sid and Stinky came to pay their respects while Lila, wearing a black veil and long black dress wailed on her husbands shoulder. "This is ever so awful."

Rhonda clung on to her husband dressed like royalty in a velvet dress and hair in a french style bun. She could not stop crying. This had nothing to do with "chocolate boy." It was her hormones. She was now into her fifth week of pregnancy and very hormonal.

"Its your hormones sweet pea." Thaddeus whispered while trying to stroke her hair. She smacked his hand.

"Not my hair." "Do NOT mess it up" she growled then started crying again.

Harold stood behind Sid and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Does er She know who the Father is?" "What if its you Sid?" he whispered.

"Shhh." Sid hissed. "We wont know anything until after the baby is born."

Harold sighed. "I guess Curly isn't that smart after all."

Sid attempted to suppress a laugh as it was very inappropriate to giggle at a funeral.

Helga held on to Arnolds hand and told him she felt sorry for his demise.

"Its rough you know." She said. "You think you have it bad and then there's someone else destroying their life right infront of you." The wind blew in her long blonde hair as she spoke.

Arnold clutched her waist. Her black satin skirt fell just below her knees and she wore tights and buckle shoes.  
"You're right Helga." "Its just such a shame." "none of us here really knew him at all."

"Well you knew him better than most." Helga replied softly.

When his Mother got up to speak, she could barely get her words out. She wished her husband was here but he had died long ago due to Alcoholism.

Helga gasped and Arnold tightened his grip on her waist, he knew this would hit home hard for her with Miriam.

"Now my baby Jason is gone, I feel I lost a son I barely knew and and..." she could no longer speak any longer for her tears were gushing out of her.

The minister led her down and she sat beside Arnold.

"Thank you for coming Mr shortman" she wept. "I don't know about Jason's friends and I can only imagine the people he associated with during his...final days." she blubbered. "Im just so thankful you could be here."

The raven haired woman looked at Helga. "Oh forgive me and you too, Mrs Shortman?"

Helga nodded and smiled. Letting her nice sympathetic side show she apologized and said she understood addiction.

"It had gripped someone in my family for a very long time." "It hurts alot, I am so sorry."

Jasons Mother went to embrace Helga in a warm hug. Helgas eyes bulged and the friends she knew who were at the funeral were wide eyed.

Helga just gave into the moment and hugged the poor woman back.

Arnold then handed his card over to her and said if she ever needed to talk, that she could make an appointment with him, the first one would be free of charge on account of the situation.

"Thank you." She said. "I'll do that."

* * *

Helga sighed when they arrived home. The night was falling and the wind was cooling as autumn was in full swing now.

Helga went upstairs to remove her outfit and Arnold checked his phone. There was a text from his cousin Arnie.

_"Im coming to visit."_ _"where do you live?"_

Arnold sighed. "Oh just great." He replied with his address and asked when he would be heading over.

_"As soon as possible I have very good news" "Im married." "See you soon."_

Arnold told Helga about the text.

"What the hell is that?" "Thats not a text its a few lines, its not even a proper string of sentences." she groaned.

Both of them were in the kitchen chopping up vegetables and Helga was putting some pasta in a boiling pot.

"I don't know, but that's my cousin." Arnold sighed.

"Does he have to come?" "I mean do you want him to?" Helga asked, stirring up some vegetables in a pan.

Arnold bit his thumbnail. "I guess." "Its been over ten years."

Helga added spices and some meat to her stirfry and kept her eye on the boiling pasta.

"Well okay then." she said.

"He wont stay long will he?" She shot her husband a look.

Arnold smiled. "No, and he wont be staying here." "He prefers the boarding house."

"The boarding house?" Helga questioned.

"Yup." "Since My parents are back he will want to see them."

Helga dished up two plates and Arnold placed two glasses of wine on the table with some cutlery.

"Well good." She said. "He wont be here long then?" she started to eat.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Arnold took a sip of his wine then went to answer.

"Criminy." Helga grumbled. "There's always someone banging on our door."

"Hey cuz"

It was Arnie and he had a wife, a very familiar looking one too.

Standing outside in the moonlight with a swollen belly, was Gloria the girl Helga despised even more than Lila.

"This is my wife." "She is an amazing beauty." "I like her alot."

Gloria smiled and held her hand out to Arnold.

"Hey Arnold Im so pleased to see you again." she squeaked.

"You too." Arnold replied. He looked at her belly.

"Ah, congratulations." "When is your baby due?" he asked.

Arnie let himself in and walked toward the kitchen where Helga was eating.

She immediately dropped her fork and froze.

"You're here already?" she asked with an unfriendly tone.

"Hey helga, you are looking lovely as usual."

"Oh yeah?" She replied. "I've gotten back from a funeral less than two hours ago."

Arnie smiled. "Oh, well it suits you." He then walked in and sat in Arnolds seat and sipped on his wine.

Helga got up and walked outside. She was clearly annoyed at Arnolds cousins brash actions.

She almost screamed when she saw Arnold talking to Gloria. He was taking her coat and leading her down the hall.

"Gloria?" she narrowed her eyes.

The blonde waddled over to Helga and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello dearest Helga." "Can you believe it?" "Im married and pregnant."

Gloria rubbed her belly with glee when she spoke.

"Im due in three months time." "Its a boy." "ahhh we are so excited." She ranted on about the pregnancy and how well she felt.

Arnold led Gloria into the living room.

"Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" Arnold said.

"Oh no coffee, i cant have caffeine." Gloria patted her belly protectively.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Well what can you have?" she asked.

"Uh a glass of orange juice would be amazing." she replied.

"Sure thing." Arnold replied, walking into the kitchen.

He was a bit shocked to see his cousin sitting at their table eating his dinner and finishing his wine.

"Arnie?" he asked.

Arnie spun around and wiped his mouth.

"Your wife is a good cook." "My Gloria can barely boil an egg but oh how I love her."

Helga opened the fridge and poured a glass of juice into a glass.

She handed it to Arnie. "Give this to your wife." she ordered.

"Arnold I need to speak with you."

Arnie shrugged and headed into the living room.

"What the hell was that?" She said, hands on hips.

"Helga" Arnold replied. "Dont put your hands on your hips its bad for you pelvic muscles."

Helga threw her arms in the air. "I dont care." "What is that weirdo doing waltzing on in here eating our food and drinking our wine?"

"thats what he's like." Arnold replied. "You know him."

Helga folded her arms and grabbed her glass of wine, still half full.

"I knew he was madly in love with me." "I still don't trust him."

Arnold walked up behind her and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure if he does still like you, Ill make sure he knows whats what."

This made Helga feel giddy. She loved it when her husband went all macho protective on her.

She sipped the rest of her wine and leaned her head back to kiss him.

"You do that my love." "I wont stop you."

Arnold clutched her arm. "Damn right you wont."

"Oh Arnold, stop it you're turning me on." She giggled.

The two of them playfully teased each other until they reached the living room where Gloria had finished her juice and was sitting beside Arnie.

Arnie was resting his head on Glorias belly, he was waiting for their wee boy to kick.

"He has times where he kicks like crazy." Gloria said. "Then nothing and then at about midnight he goes into this kicking frenzy."

Arnie had a dreamy smile with a bit of drool when Gloria spoke.

She looked down at him and patted his parting where his spiky blonde hair was split.

"We're calling him Arnie Junior" Gloria said with a sweet smile.

Arnie then kissed Glorias belly and looked back up at her.

"Isn't she the greatest?" his cheeks were red and his eyes a glow. Arnie was definitely captivated by his new wife.  
Helga realized she had no reason not to trust him.

"We had a traditional country wedding." Gloria said with another big smile.

Arnie sat up. "Yeah she was already three months gone so ya know we kept it traditional."

Helga sighed. "Good ol country folk and their shot gun weddins." She mocked.

Arnold chuckled.

Arnie and Gloria looked at Helga a little confused.

"Ah never mind." Helga said rolling her eyes.

"Ah Arnold before we go do you think my lovely gloria could have something to eat?"

"Sure." Arnold replied. "What would you like?"

"I have been craving oranges like crazy, I just cannot get enough." She nudged Arnie and the couple both laughed.

"Good thing we live near an orchard huh?" Arnie chuckled.

Helga could not take the bumpkin talk anymore.

"Ah excuse me." She said walking out of the room.

Arnold went to peel some oranges and put them in a bowl when Helga came up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I want you to tell me what to do tonight." She whispered seductively. "Tell me what you want of me." "Make me do things to you."

Arnold started to sweat as Helga ran her fingers underneath his buttoned shirt, feeling his toned abs and smooth skin.

"Uh..." "Sure thing darling." He managed to say before exploding with lust.

"Just let me get these oranges to uh whats her name?" he was still fixated on Helgas tempting offer.

"Gloria." She said taking a slice of orange and sucking it. Winking at him she held the plate and took it into the living room.

As she walked out. Arnold wiped his forehead and smelt his shirt, his wife's perfume lingered on the fibers of his white shirt.

"hurry up and leave Arnie." He said...

Once gloria had finished her oranges she thanked Helga repeatedly and told Arnold she had the most wonderful time with them.

Thank god they had only been at their place for around an hour. Arnold was getting more and more aroused thinking of his wife who kept winking at him every time he spoke to Arnie or Gloria.

"Well it was nice to see you." "Call us when you're at the sunset arms." Arnold said, waving the couple off.

Once Arnold had locked the door and turned the security system on he went in search for his wife who he assumed would be in the living room, sprawled across the couch in her lingerie begging him to take her now.

"Helga?" "Sweetie?" "Where are you?"

The blonde man headed upstairs and opened his bedroom door to find Helga laying in a pink negligee across the bed, the covers were removed and she was lying on her good side that did not hurt. Her hair was falling past her boobs which stuck out of the lingerie just perfectly. Her skin looked soft and her eyes were alluring.

Arnold instantly threw his clothes off until he was standing there naked. His toned body would always send his wife into a spin but this time it was Helgas turn to show some sexy. She knew she had it, she had shown him many occasions since they were married that she could turn him on like a light easily and it kept their marriage alive and fun.

"The name's Cecile and I am here for your enjoyment Arnold." she flicked her hair with her head and winked at him.

Arnold took a few steps closer and cupped his hands over her pert breasts.

"So Mr Shortman." "How can I assist you tonight?" She said in a seductive tone, her finger was placed in her mouth and she was sucking it.

"Oh I have a few ideas Madame." he whispered leaping onto the bed.

* * *

Little did they know that there was someone waiting in the wings, standing on the beach with the sand and salty air surrounding him.

"She is going to pay and I am going to love every minute of it." He growled...

**TBC**

**Woot a little dark a little flirty and a little scary and ominous.**

**Brainy is not the guy on the beach, I would like to add that while he is a bit psychotic he would never HURT Helga NEVER at least not in my story...**  
**Look out for him though...**

**also who is the daddy Rhonda?**

**all to be continued **

**Please review it makes me ever so happy!**

**Oh and my little girl is a wee gem, her name is summer LOL I realized she shares the name with that girl from the Summer love episode. I wanted rhonda for her name but no one was keen, alas. **

**Anyway this is a great escapism from separation, parenthood and depression xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First Hey arnold fic. Yes it will be long. Bare with me.

Oh and to the person who asked about ages and such, Yeah they are meant to be 25 yrs old and Helga got emancipated at age 15 and moved in with Arnold not long after. The torn up bit of journal he found was from when she was 15 as well. So yeah They are 25 now and I tend to do flashbacks to high school only really as I do not think the childhood stuff needs mentioning, you can watch the show if you want that haha!

Also, I doubt this fic will have a pregnancy in it as I already have another fic for that after this one.

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in.  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Sorry if the fic is drama centric, its just based on my own experiences to a point, well not the violence part. I'm just depressive at the moment and find it easier to write darker more serious stories at the moment. However Arnie will be showing up in this fic as promised to the loyal reviewers so thank you for the reviews. xoxox I also intend to write a rhonda X gerald fic because i love rhonda and have not written a fic about her so yeah that will be coming up too, and she will be in the pregnancy fic too but maybe not as horrible. Heck she will still be Rhonda just more soft if that is possible.

* * *

**Pregnancy blows.**

Rhonda Gammelthorpe awoke in her large satin bed and yawned. She noticed her husband had gone and breathed in a sigh of relief.

She decided to go online and skype sid.

"Hello?" "Oh good you're awake." She beamed and flicked her long dark hair back.

"Uh rhonda I'm gonna be late for work, whats up?" Sid yawned.

"Oh that's right you work and have a schedule and everything...ick how bland." she pulled a face.

Sid blushed. "Yeah well unfortunately I'm not the rich guy you would like me to be."

Rhonda sighed and just said "Well who cares." "Anyway I am now nearly twelve weeks and everything is going well." "Aside from the sore boobs, nausea and the smell of everything is disgusting."

"Im sorry about that, I wish I could help you Rhonda." Sid said glaring through the screen at her expanding chest.

Rhonda pushed her larger boobs upward. "They feel weird, but look good right?" "Ah its not all bad."

"Im sure you're looking after yourself?" Sid asked.

"Definitely darling." Rhonda winked. "I have regular massage and aromatherapy sessions with Raguol and Sven on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays" "I then have pregnancy yoga and a specific pregnancy nutritionist everyday." "I think she is downstairs actually?" Rhonda placed a finger on her lips in contemplation.

"Well im glad you're doing well." "Is there something you want from me?"Sid asked, getting ready to make himsef a coffee.

Rhonda lowered her voice. "I need you" "I am feeling really weird." "Sometimes I want sex, other times I dont." "Its horrible with Thad." "I hate it." she spewed.

"Maybe with you it will be more sensual." She slid her finger down toward her cleavage.

"Some women even enjoy it you know?" "When they're pregnant?"

Sids eyes widened.

"Well boy howdy." He exclaimed. He felt like a teenage boy again.

"Uh yeah why dont you come over then?" "After work and your massage or yoga thing?"

Rhonda shook her head. "No no no" "your place?" "please..."

"You come here." The butler will let you in. "He's not paid to make accusations." "I am the one with the inheritance NOT Thaddeus."

She scanned the room and bit her lip in anticipation.

"He wont be home until tomorrow evening." "So what do you say stud?"

"Well yeah, Im there babe if you need me." Sid said.

"Oh I do." Rhonda replied.

They both said goodbye and closed their lap tops...

* * *

Meanwhile...

A few weeks had passed since Jasons death and Pheobe's time in hosptial.

Helga kept the house neat and tidy as she refused to pay for a cleaner. She was no trophy wife and she enjoyed getting back into her advice column again. Helga had also started writing a new book based loosely on her experiences as her new therapist Dr Gill said writing about her traumatic experiences would help with the healing process, true it did bring up memories but they were already surfacing and had done when Wolfgang came round that night.

Typing away swiftly on the keyboard, Helga was interrupted with the phone ringing.

"Hmmm who uses the phone these days?" She said aloud.

"Yello?" she said.

"Hey Helga its me."

"Hey Pheebs." "How are you?"

"I'm doing well thank you." "I am back at work and want you to know i am healing well and the medication is almost completely out of my system."

"Pheobe thats great." Helga replied. "Seriously I'm happy for ya." "Just dont go getting yourself knocked up any time soon okay?" she joked.

"Oh Helga." Pheobe sighed.

"Well if it happened once..."

"Well helga it wont be happening yet, we have to wait." Pheobe informed her friend matter of factly.

"Okay then thats me told." Helga replied with a small smile.

"Ill see you on the weekend then?" "Gerald has a new illustration for his book he wants you to look at."

"Me?" "Geraldo?" Helga was confused.

"Well you are an author and columnist." "It would only figure that you would be able to place pictures with words properly."

Helga ran her hand up the kitchen counter and leaned against the bench. "Well sure if thats what he wants."

"Thank you Helga."

"Yeah yeah but DONT let Gerald go around saying I don't do him any favors."

"I wont." Phoebe replied.

The two then said their goodbyes. Helga looked outside the window for brief moment. It would appear that life was taking a different turn again, it had been rocky and now it was smoother than before. She took in a breath and went to the fridge to get herself something to eat. She leaned in to see if their as anything that looked edible.

"I should really get some groceries." She moaned.

When she moved away from the fridge her pelvis started to ache. She arched her back and groaned.

"Criminy" "now where are those Percocet?" Helga went to rummage through the medicine cabinet when there was a knock at the door.

"Am I expecting anyone?" She said aloud. Popping a couple of pills and taking a gulp of soda, Helga went to open the door.

"Hey there you."

Helga went white and her eyes bulged.

It was wolfgang. Leaning against the door frame with a horrible slimy grin.

Helga went to slam the door but Wolfgang flung it back open.

"Get back." She yelled, picking up a utensil from the kitchen.

"I'll call the police or knife you or I dont know but ill do something bucko so stay back." She stuttered and kept pacing backward as Wolfgang slowly strutted toward her.

"You aint going to hurt me." he said with a sly wink.

"You might try to punch me in the eye again but I can live with that."

Helga stood still and started trembling.

Wolfgang ripped the knife out of her hand and held it against his chin.

"Now if you were to hit me, I would be very turned on." "Do you want that?" he asked.

Helga went to run upstairs but Wolfgang grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him.

Holding the knife by her chest he warned her not to move or scream or say anything.

"If you do ill hurt you more than you could imagine." "You go it?"

Helga didnt say anything. She hated being in a state of vulnerability. She was a strong woman who had survived Wolfgangs attempted rape before as well as her fathers most vicious of beatings and a shattered pelvis so she could handle this surely?

"Dont try to move your arms." He warned. "Dont do anything." "Come upstairs with me and..."

"No, I wont." Helga bravely replied.

"I don't think you have a choice." he whispered.

He then held the knife to her back so she could feel the blade. Her hips started to ache.

"Ahhh" she screamed. "My hips"

"Shut up." "Stop stalling and get upstairs." Wolfgang ordered.

"I..I cant." She held back tears as her hips were really aching.

"Oh FFS" Wolfgang spat.

He put the knife in his pocket and swiftly picked her up.

She was in too much pain with her old injury to protest and kick and punch.

"Wow maybe you are sore." "Oh well." He smiled and traipsed upstairs.

"Wheres your room?" he roared.

"Piss off" Helga screamed.

Wolfgang ignored her and just kicked a few doors open until he found Arnold and her bedroom.

"Now we are going to have fun in this bed, you wont squirm or scream or i will cut you BADLY"

Helga was nervous and angry. There had to be a way out of this.

She closed her eyes as Wolfgang grabbed the knife and pressed it against her cheek.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" he asked

Helga wanted to yell "No" instead she just said nothing.

Keeping her eyes closed, she prayed for a miracle.

Well someone was listening as right behind wolfgang, there was a person breathing heavily into his ear.

"What the hell?" Wolfgang spun around and Helga fell on the bed.

Before he could see who it was, Brainy hit him across the head with a baseball bat until he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Brainy." Helga screamed. "Wha?"

She slowly got off the bed and noticed that blood was coming from the back of Wolfgangs head.

"Is he dead?" Brainy wheezed.

Helga looked at him and double blinked.

"He better be." She hissed.

Brainy smiled and the two of them went downstairs to call the police.

"Thank you for saving me from...you know?" Helga said shaking his hand.

Brainy wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Okay buddy back off." Helga pushed him away.

Brainy looked dejectedly at the floor. "But I uh saved your life."

"You stopped me being raped and I'm grateful." "Now lets go to the police station okay?" Helga said slowly.

Brainy slumped into the kitchen chair and Helga called the police and explained the situation.

Brainy felt a mixture of emotions, he was partly happy to have been helgas hero but sad because if Arnold knew he was here he would also be in jail.

"Okay the cops are on their way here." "So we can hold tight until they arrive." Helga explained.

She then picked up her cellphone and dialed Arnold.

"Who are you calling now?" Brainy asked. He got up and headed over to her.

Helga held her hand out in front of his face.

"I'm calling my husband doi." "Now sit down." she ordered.

Brainy tried to grab the phone but Helga nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Stop it, what's wrong with you?"

"You can't call him." He yelped, clutching his torso.

Helga raised one of her eye brows. "Oh really?" she said, pressing the numbers and holding her ear to the phone.

"STOP" Brainy yelled. At the same time Arnold answered. "Helga?" "Whats going on who's there?" Arnold yelled, before he even let her say hello.

"Arnold come home please." She yelled in panic. "Wolfgang was here and the cops are on their way." "Brainy saved me, ah its all a mess." "Criminy I dont know what Im blabbering on about just get home now."

"Helga, dont move, you hear me just stay where you are and keep brainy happy got it?" Arnold sternly replied.

Helga seemed confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"Look Helga, he is well he's dangerous."

"Uh Darling, he saved my life well stopped Wolfgang raping me."

"Oh Helga sweetheart i am so sorry i wasnt there." Arnold was on his way out the door as he spoke to helga.

"Can you stay on the phone with me?" "I want to know you will be safe."

"Yes Ill stay on the phone." "Arnold tell me whats going on?" She looked at Brainy who was blushing and looking around the room.

"He came into my office, he wants you Helga, he really went off and tried to attack me so please whatever you do, keep thanking him, be nice to him" "Compliment him even, just keep him sweet okay?" Arnold explained.

Helga listened to every word and was now even more scared than she was before Wolfgang was hit over the head.

"Arnold how much more of this shit am I supposed to.." -"Helga sweetheart listen to me, be nice to him, we will sort everything out when I arrive and the cops wont be long." Arnold cut in.

"Okay." Helga replied.

She then looked at brainy and sat beside him.

Sighing she pretended to hang up on arnold but he kept his phone on so he could hear everything going on.

Helga had to act and act she could. It was a terrible situation and yet again she had been through enough trauma but she honestly thought it would come to end or she hoped it would after this...

"Do you want a drink brainy?" "I could sure use one." She said stumbling over to the kitchen still in pain.

"Helga, let me get it." He said opening the fridge.

"Thanks." "Ouch, im still so sore." She winced.

Brainy held out a yahoo for her and pressed his hand on her shoulder. She tried not to shudder and pretended to be okay with it.

"Thanks again brainy." "Boy I could have been in serious hell." she said, a little shaky.

"Thats okay." Brainy grinned. "Anything for you."

Helga kept shaking and said she needed some vicodin or percaset whatever came first for her pain.

"Let me get them Helga." "Where are they?"

"They are in the cabinet just above the shelf there." Helga pointed.

Truth be told she was sore and thankful for brainy s heroic act but the thing is, he was a nut bag and somehow knew where Her and her husband lived.

"Harold should never have invited Wolfgang round." Helga sighed, popping two more pills.

"Is that how he knew where you lived?" Brainy asked, taking a seat by her.

"Yip" "Stupid harold." she rolled her eyes.

"Idiot." Brainy seethed.

Helga could see his anger rising. "Ah its okay you don't need to knock him out or anything." She joked.

Brainy looked at her for a second and the room went silent.

"Uh it was a joke." She said again.

"Yeah..." Brainy replied looking straight at her while he sipped his soda.

All of sudden the police arrived and Helga told them everything.

Brainy was hailed a hero and they told him he would most likely be charged but Wolfgang was not dead so it would not be too serious.

Wolfgang was taken away in an ambulance wearing a pair of handcuffs while Brainy waited with Helga as the police car drove off.

He then pressed both his hands on Helgas shoulders and breathed into her ear.

"Now we are alone."

Helga froze again. "Ah yeah, what do you say we have something to eat?" "I imagine you are hungry."

Brainy shook his head. "Nope" "But ill happily come back inside with you."

Thank god Arnold pullled up when he did.

Helga led Brainy inside and asked him. "How do you know where Arnold and me live?"

Brainy fidgeted and squirmed and then the door opened.

"Arnold" Helga yelled.

Arnold ran toward her and held her tight.

"I'm going to have to start taking you to work with me." he said, grasping her so tight.

Helga let some tears fall out and they trickled down arnolds neck.

They then embraced each other in a kiss.

"Now Brainy." Arnold began but when they turned around he was gone. There was no sign of him whatsoever.

He had ran out the minute arnold opened the door...

* * *

**TBC**

**Whoa sorry about the drama llama in the story heehee but i had to give it some closure and it had to happen that way**.

**Please review and thank you to everyone who has and is enjoying this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First Hey arnold fic. Yes it will be long. Bare with me.

Oh and to the person who asked about ages and such, Yeah they are meant to be 25 yrs old and Helga got emancipated at age 15 and moved in with Arnold not long after. The torn up bit of journal he found was from when she was 15 as well. So yeah They are 25 now and I tend to do flashbacks to high school only really as I do not think the childhood stuff needs mentioning, you can watch the show if you want that haha!

Also, I doubt this fic will have a pregnancy in it as I already have another fic for that after this one.

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in.  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Okay that was just more pure drama. It gets smoother from here though. For starters Helga gets a body guard lol and Harold regrets a bad decision.  
Thanks to Joyce who reviewed for body guard idea.

* * *

**Hiring The perfect candidate.  
**

Helga drummed her fingers along the kitchen table and let out a sigh. Arnold had insisted on hiring someone to protect his wife since the recent events that had taken place had left her feeling, a little worse for wear. The strong and outgoing "Take no prisoners" Girl who grew up to be a fiesty yet hurting teen, was a strong and confident woman who battled up hill daily and felt like she was losing. Every-time something started to go smoothly for her and her dear husband, then a storm would come and strike them both.

Arnold had decided to take action. He needed to hire someone, it was either that or have Helga come to his place of work and upload her stories and columns while she sipped on numerous cups of coffee and waited for her husband to break for lunch like some poor sickly wife who was unable to stand up for herself. Arnold however had given her an ultimatum the night that Wolfgang was taken away in to custody and Brainy did a runner.

"Helga its not up for discussion."

Helga placed a glass of wine against her lips but Arnold took it away from her grasp.

"What are you doing?" She snarled.

"Don't drink away your problems." "You know how disastrous it can be." He threw the liquid down the sink and put the coffee peculator on.

Helga rested her head in her hand and sighed. "It was one glass." "I'm NOT Miriam." She remained her husband, as she had done time and time again.

Arnold got some milk out of the fridge and ran a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair.

"I know sweetie, I just dont want you to feel you need to drink like Miriam did er...does?" he was unsure.

"So far she's sober." Helga replied placing one leg over the other.

"Well that's good." He poured the hot drink and handed Helga a cup.

Scooping a couple of sugars in she thought about Arnolds idea.

Looking up at him. She realized he was right. This was the man she loved and he had yearned to protect her ever since she helped him in the Jungle and Gerald stumbled upon them in a small but sweet kiss...

"Well who is this body guard and what will they be doing?" She asked.

Arnold felt himself come over with a wave of relief.

He sat opposite Helga and sipped on his coffee. Helga loved his after work clothing, it was always a bit messier than when he left for work in the morning.

He had unbuttoned his shirt and taken his belt off so his dark pants were loose and he wore his favorite pair of smelly old turquoise socks around the house.

"Well my dear." Arnold got out his Ipad and started flipping through the list of Bodyguards." "This site was particularly trustworthy and the people trained had at least three years experience.

"They would be looking after you 24/7 for as long as you need or until..."

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Until what?"

"Until we find Brainy." "Now I'm not saying it was not noble what he did for you but he is borderline well.."

"Psychotic." Helga added.

Arnold nodded. "Yeah basically." "So You will need someone as a live in."

"A live in?" She gave her husband a look of disapproval.

"Well she will need to say here while you recover." Arnold explained.

Helga rose up off her chair.

"SHE?"

Arnold saw Helga had her hands placed firmly on her hips and was glaring at him.

"C'mon Helga, you can trust me." "Cant you?"

Helga looked at the floor and blushed. "Yeah I can trust you, she scuffed her slippers across the room and headed into the living room.

Arnold followed her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked.

Helga sat down and switched on the T.V, her favorite show was on and she wanted her mind off what had happened recently.

Arnold dangled his arms around his wife and she played with his fingers while starring at the show.

"Im fine, I just don't want to be in this situation." "A victim." "A client of another psychiatrist, another diagnoses and more treatment." "Pills and therapeutic crap to push down all the old horrors yet again."

Arnold kissed her head and stroked her hair.

"I know." "Its awful and I wish I could be there for you all the time but this is how it has to be and wont be for long." Arnold reassured her.

She looked up at him. "You sure?"

He nodded and they pressed their lips against each others.

"Now the newer the recruit, the cheaper the cost." "And there is one who I think you will approve of." "She has a solid background and was a Hillwood resident before moving to Train in Texas three years ago." Arnold explained, flipping through the resume of this particular body guard.

Helga got off the couch begrudgingly "I'm missing _Consequences of revenge_ you know?" "For this." ( a show about a woman who was abused by her father and put in prison for his murder, trying for an appeal on the grounds of self defense, naturally it was right up her alley)

Arnold sighed and led her back into the living room. "What do think of this one?" He said pointing to a familiar face dressed in black.

"She has a black belt in Karate." "Is a champion wrestler and worked in self defense for the community for years."

Helga started agape at the picture. "Patti Smith?"

Arnold nodded. "Yeah what you think?"

"Actually." "It doesn't sound too bad." Helga started to smile in approval. "I haven't caught up with her in ages, and she is a friend."

Arnold looked at her and nudged her softly. "What do you say Mrs Shortman?"

"Well." Helga narrowed her eyes seductively. "As long as you don't go flirting with her, I'm okay with it."

Arnold pressed his fingers against her neck and stroked them up and down until she started to shiver happily.

"I'm sure I will contain myself." He whispered.

Helga leaned and went to kiss him, his lips went to lock with hers when she swiftly moved away. "Go call or email her then." She winked.

Arnold shook his head at her. "You will pay for that, you tease." He smirked.

"Oh I look forward it to it sexy." She said cupping one of her breasts.

Arnold licked his lips and headed out the room to make some arrangements.

She unpaused her show on their TIVO and sighed euphorically...

"Ah what a guy."

* * *

**MR LONELY  
**

Harold finished for the day and washed his hands in the sink at Mr Greens butcher shop. He was in a funk, he just kept watching the water cleanse his hands, long after they were clean. He could not figure out what made Patti walk out. Was it a build of things? had she got sick of cleaning up after him even though she said she did not mind? Was she sick of having to put up with those thugs he called friends. That must have been it. Patti was someone who stuck up for the underdog, she did not beat them. Harold and Patti had a friendship that went all the way back to Elementary school when they started hanging out. She taught him a lot about himself, she helped him realize that gender did not matter when it came to things like sports or wrestling and she was still a champion wrestler. Patti also taught young girls in the rougher part of Hillwood how to defend themselves and was paid by the community to do so. Her passion was for helping people. Yes outwardly she appeared gruff and ready to knock your lights out but she only ever did that to protect herself. Patti was not one to deliberately hurt someone.

_The flashback..._

_Spring 2010. _

_When Harold started hanging out with Wolfgang three years ago in his mid twenties as he was older than his friends Sid and Stinky, he thought he was stepping up on the social scale. Harold never appeared to care about that sort of thing and Patti was happy being with him for who he was but once wolfgang came on to the scene, she saw how much it upset Sid who was bullied by him in high school and knew he was a nasty piece of work she offered him an ultimatum, it was her or Wolfgang and his drunk, woman beating cronies._

_"That's not fair Patti." Harold screamed. "You cant force me to choose between them and you."_

_Patti folded her arms and sighed. "Well if you dont even care that Sid has stopped talking to you then you have changed."_

_Harold got off the couch and growled. "Good, he was a loser." "I was sick of always sticking up for him."_

_"Oh so getting drunk and god knows what else with a gang of girl bashers is better?" She growled with narrowed eyes._

_"Patti they are not girl bashers." "Well...Ludwig had some charges against him but Wolfgang is good, he has nothin against you so why do you hate him?"_

_Patti walked into the living room of Harolds apartment and looked at the floor sadly._

_"He was horrible." "He always picked on the weak and downtrodden." "The people I try to help."_

_"What?" "Patti you sound like Arnold." Harold scoffed._

_"Well its better than sounding like a massive bully who doesn't give a shit about anyone."_

_"Patti." Harold yelled._

_"No Harold, like I said its wolfgang and his group." "Or me."_

_Harold just glared at her and kept his arms folded._

_"Wolfgangs coming over later on, with some girls." "He's not gonna beat them up either." Harold smirked._

_"Dont be so damn immature Harold." Patti said dejectedly. She felt so hurt._

_"Well you've made your choice."_

_"I'm out." "I wont be around Hill wood much longer anyway." "you've helped me make that choice easy."_

_Harold kept his arms folded. "Good go to Timbuktu for all I care Patti Smith."_

_Patti held in a tear and went to grab her suitcase._

_"See ya Harold." She picked up a picture of them in middle school, they were holding a wrestling trophy they had won in the couples wrestling tournament._

_Placing it in her bag she looked out the window one last time then headed out._

_"Bye Harold." she waved one last time and hailed a cab._

_Harold said nothing. He just waited for Wolfgang to come round..._

WAlking home past the cars and noisy kids playing kick ball on the field, Harold sighed and went to meet his friend Sid.

He figured if Sid coudl forgive him for his mistake of trusting a sleaze like Wolfgang then surely she could.

Stopping outside his house, where Sid was inside waiting with some Vodka and pizza, Harold looked up at the sky. He had no idea where Patti was.

The stars glistened and he looked up and called out her name before walking sadly into the house.

_**Lonely, Im mr lonely, I have nobody for my own...  
**_

_**"I cant believe I had a girl like you and i just let you walk right out of my life  
After all I put you through, you still stuck around and stayed by my side  
what really hurt me is I broke your heart, baby you a good girl and i had no right  
I really wanna make things right, without you in my life girl...  
**_

_**Im so lonely, Im mr lonely, I have nobody for my own...**_

_**Never thought the day would come when you would get up and run when I would be out chasing you  
Aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, Aint no one in the globe I'd rather see  
Than the girl of my dreams that made me be so happy but now so lonely.**_

_**Lonely Im Mr lonely, I have no body for me own...**_

_**(Words and music by AKON)**_

* * *

Once Sid had left Harolds, feeling a little tipsy he decided to give his lady love a call.

The cellphone kept ringing so he text her several times

_"Where are you baby?" "I need you now."  
_  
After riding home on his motorbike, it was not flash but got him from A to B_, _he noticed there was a text from Rhonda.

"Dont text me" "Do you know how stupid that is?" "I text you when Thad is out, got it?"

Sid frowned at the text and dragged himself up the stairs. He knew Rhonda would not leave Thaddeus and cast her reputation aside for a poorer rougher man with nothing to offer her.

Sighing he looked for someone else to call. "Perhaps Maria is free?" he thought aloud.

* * *

Maybe harold would find out what Patti Smith was up to and sooner rather than later._**  
**_

TBC

**Sorry it took awhile to update, I was watching the premiere of Breaking bad, whoop not many episodes left. Im also involved in the facebook group to save the H.A Jungle movie and Green light the Pataki's a spin off show made by Craig Bartlett. Please join if u have a facebook account :)  
NOTE: We have been tredning all day and well night for a lot of people. So many people have signed and the petitions for the jungle movie were sent on the 16th of August. YAAAAY! Lets make it happen.  
**

**I cannot post links or anything but you need to go to Facebook or Opruth at Tumblr for more info!**

**J.C Rose xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First Hey arnold fic. Yes it will be long. Bare with me.

Oh and to the person who asked about ages and such, Yeah they are meant to be 25 yrs old and Helga got emancipated at age 15 and moved in with Arnold not long after. The torn up bit of journal he found was from when she was 15 as well. So yeah They are 25 now and I tend to do flashbacks to high school only really as I do not think the childhood stuff needs mentioning, you can watch the show if you want that haha!

Also, I doubt this fic will have a pregnancy in it as I already have another fic for that after this one.

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in.  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Hey all. I am not sure how much further to take this story but Id like to keep it more positive and onward and upward from here I guess. Id like to work on Miriam and Helga's relationship,The possibility of a reconciliation between Patti and Harold and Sid and rhonda? well lets just see what happens there? Is curly so obsessed that he would not care if his princess played away? Then again she has a reputation to uphold and her parents would stick by her even if they were displeased with her actions. Rhonda is spoiled and selfish despite being a fave character of mine. I do not know how to play that angle just yet.

This chapter is going to focus on Helga and Patti and possibly dealing with Brainy. Also Sid and Harold might stop by for a visit...

PS: I had a terrible night sleep as my daughter was awake all night teething, the joys of motherhood so excuse my writing if its not up to scratch.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Covering the bruises.  
One week later.  
**

Helga was on the phone to Miriam.

"Yes Mom Ill be fine." She said into the phone.  
"Patti should arrive anytime now." "Arnolds here." "Yes we have been fine." She looked at Arnold and rolled her eyes.

Arnold chuckled in that cute way he always did. The Helga handed the phone over to husband.

"She wants to speak to you." She said rather annoyed.

As Arnold took the phone into the other room Helga started scowling and grumbling. "What?" "They think I cannot handle a simple phone conversation now?" "Criminy" "I'm not twelve." "Furthermore"- there was then a loud knock at the front door.

Helga went to get it, knowing who it would be.

"Hello Helga." Patti said. She stood tall and was wearing black clothing.

"Uh Hi Patti come on in."

Arnold came into the living room and said goodbye to Mrs Pataki.

He sat beside Helga who was talking to Patti about old times.

"Really?" Helga gasped. "Ruth p. Mcdougal?" "A waitress?"

Arnold just stared blankly at Patti. "Uh fascinating now can we get to the matter at hand?"

"Yeah yeah In a sec." Helga replied, brushing her husbands comment aside.

"Helga." Arnold looked at his wife sternly.

Seeing he had arranged all this Helga felt obligated to be kind and get down to business.

"Fine." "We'll continue this later Patti." "My husband wants to go through some things with you."

Arnold stood up and took out a few sheets of paper. "Its just some paper work, your contract and mine obviously." He said.

Patti scanned over the job description and obligations as well as annual fees and living arrangements.

"Let me know by the end of the week what you think and if it works for you, then we can officially hire you." Arnold smiled.

"Sounds good." Patti replied, she picked up her large bag and asked where her room would be.

"Oh Helga will show you, its downstairs and is closest to the door for obvious reasons." Arnold explained.

"Yeah off course." Patti replied.

Helga led Patti to her large double room and told her to make herself at home.

"Well before I do that Helga Ill need to proof the house." she said.

"Proof the house?" Helga raised a brow.

"Well Id better get to work." Arnold said, he leaned in to kiss Helga and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Take care darling." she whispered. "You too." Arnold replied pressing his thumb against her lips. "See you when I get home."

Patti observed the couple. "You two are sweet, definitely made for each other."

Helga watched Arnold leave in a daze and just mouthed "Yeah." in a soft response.

"ah oh sorry, I was ah out of it for a second, so what about this proofing thing?" Helga asked.

"Do I need to do anything?" She asked. "Because I need to get dressed, start my column, go to the store..." "The usual."

"No you don't need to do anything." Patti replied. "I'll scan the area, starting with your home, making sure all the security systems are in place and then when you are ready to go out Ill need to accompany you."

Helga shrugged. "Okay, company wouldn't be bad I guess."

"I imagine it must be pretty isolated out here." Patti said, observing the sea views from the bay window.

"Arnold chose it." "Its close enough to Hill-wood and also not too close if you know what I mean?" Helga said.

"Yeah, why would you wanna stay in Hill wood after what happened?" Patti asked.

"Exactly." Helga said a little sadly. She hated what had been done to her at the hands of her father and Wolfgang.

Patti put a hand on Helgas right shoulder and told her not to worry.

"I'm trained to protect you, besides.." She grinned. "You're alright, you and Arnold."

"Well good." Helga replied.

"Help yourself to coffee, juice, soda and anything you wanna eat." "I'll be upstairs."

"Okay." Patti called out as Helga went upstairs to have a shower and get dressed.

She put on a long sleeved lilac top and skinny jeans with flats and let her hair fall past her waist.

Brushing it, she remembered all the times she had to stare at herself in the mirror and cover the bruising on her eyes and cracked lips.

She had no idea how to put make up on but she knew one girl who did ...Rhonda.

That was the first and last time she ever asked Rhonda Llyod for help but considering it was putting make up on Helga G Pataki of all people, she simply could not resist.

So from then on, Helga knew exactly what color foundation and eye makeup to wear as well as lip balm and gloss. Rhonda was confused at first until she noticed a big blue mark under one of Helgas eyes. She said nothing about it, until she was at school, she figured gossip would be more fun and the rumor milll spun...

"Thank god thats all in the past." Helga sighed, staring at herself again and putting a small amount of lip stick on and nothing else but her gold locket around her neck. She headed downstairs for a chat with Patti first, then they headed out to get what Helga needed at the different stores in the area.

In one of the coffee shops in the center of the small seaside town, Helga and Patti conversed over cappuccino and chocolate cheesecake.

"Is that why you stopped playing sports and started wearing make up?" She questioned, knowing what the answer would be.

Helga nodded."Yeah". "It wasn't all bad though, because I spent more time focusing on writing and arts and the main thing I wanted to do." still as she spoke she sighed for the things her injury would permanently prevent her from being able to do.

She knew Patti wasn't oblivious to what was going on. They did not speak alot in school as Patti was two grades ahead but Helga disliked the way Ruth, Connie and Maria in her grade treated her and Rhonda who just seemed to get worse. How quickly she cast aside the help Patti had offered her in finishing school all those years ago. Rhonda used people though and Patti knew this, where as with Helga her home life spoke alot about the way she acted in school so when she hit her teens and started showing no sign of interest in physical activity she knew something was not right. Arnold off course could always be counted upon to help and Pheobe tried to help but she hid most of her scars pretty well. By the time Patti had left school, Helga was in hospital and in the process of being emancipated from her father. This quickly got round the school and Sid was wheeled into the same ward not long after for sustaining serious damage at the fists of Wolfgang and his group.

Helga sipped the remainder of her coffee and took the uneaten half slice of cheesecake home for Arnold.

"Im not a big eater anymore." "Arnold always likes this stuff." she said, throwing her hand bag over her arm.

"That's sweet." Patti said getting ready to follow her.

"Dont go telling everyone I do these things though." "Its a thing we have, just Arnold and me."

Patti nodded. "Yeah I get it." "Like a world of your own." "Come to think of it you two always were in your own little world." Patti joked.

Helga laughed a little. "Okay I'll give you that one." She winked.

On the drive home, Helga asked about the situation with Harold.

"Helga, Harold is an idiot." Patti exclaimed.

"Well I obviously agree with you Patti." "He invited that bastard creature into my home." Helga seethed.

"Its okay Helga." Patti pressed her hand on Helgas shoulder as she drove Patti back to their home.

"Sorry, Its just.."

"No I know exactly how stupid and idiotic it was." "Sid actually told me."

"Sid?"

"Yeah." Patti replied.

"When Harold and me broke up three years ago because of you know who?" "Sid and me got talking and you know started hanging out more."

Helga narrowed her eyes. "I take it Sid's told you about..."

Patti grinned. "Rhonda?" "Oh yeah." She did her laugh and then sighed, "gee I wonder how thats gonna end?"

"Not well?" Helga looked at Patti.

"My thoughts exactly.

When they were out of the car, there was someone waiting by the door.

He wore a yellow shirt, tucked into some brown pants and had a noticeable cough.

"AHHHH" Helga screamed and jumped into Patti's arms, this was her time old defense mechanism, she had done this numerous times with Arnold because she loved him but there was nonone but Patti around so she figured she'd do for now.

"Its alright Helga." Patti gently let Helga down. She winced after realizing that jumping had a bad affect on her hip bone.

"Man I shouldn't have done that." She clenched forward.

Patti put her hand on Helgas back. "Just breathe Helga." "I have to go and see to this."

Patti ran toward the tall man standing by the door.

Helga closed her eyes as she heard a massive thud and a yelp and then another thud.

When she opened her eyes, Patti had brainy over her shoulder and he looked in bad shape.

"Ill have to inform the authorities about this intruder." "You'll need to come with me."

Helga looked at Brainy slumped over Pattis shoulder with a broken nose and crooked teeth.

"Yeesh." She cringed.

"Come on lets go." She ordered. Helga picked up her bag and took two vicodin for her pain before walking a few inches behind patti until they were ready to go.

Would Brainy be officially gone for good now? It would all depend on how long the police would be willing to hold him for and if a restraining order could be attained which is what Patti arranged for Helga.

By the time they were back home again Patti and Helga both slumped onto the couch. "You go to sleep Helga, you look pale." Patti suggested.

"Its my damn hip, its to do with my shattered er..."

"Yeah i know." Patti looked to the carpet a little unsure of what to say.

"Im sorry Helga."

Helga got up and hobbled upstairs. "Its not your fault." "I have good days too, its just been a freakin terrible few months."

"Well you go upstairs and ill take care of things from this end."

Helga lifted her covers up and slid into bed. The Vicodin worked quickly and she was out like a light.

When she awoke there was a really nice smell wafting in from downstairs.

Helga yawned and went downstairs, she noticed the sunset was beaming through the kitchen window.

"Criminy." she said rubbing her eyes. "How long did I sleep for?"

"A good three hours." Patti said, stirring up some pasta with cheese and bacon bits.

"What?" "What are you doing?" "You're job description isn't to be my housekeeper." "I could have done that." Helga said, feeling guilty.

"Helga im here to help now sit down." "Arnolds home, he is in the living room." "He went to check on you but you were asleep."

"Oh?" Helga replied. "Well thanks patti."

Helga walked into the living room and noticed her husband typing something on his lap top.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey." she said, nuzzling her nose into his neck.

"Hey baby." He replied looking up at her.

Helga went to sit on his lap. "What are you doing my dear husband?" she asked with a smile.

"Just filling out some important paperwork." he replied, he then started printing out the documents.

"I figured patti doesn't have to wait until the end of the week, she can start now officially."

Helga placed a finger against Arnolds lips. "Sounds good." "Oh I saved you some of that chocolate cheesecake you like so much."

Arnold grinned and moved her fingers away to kiss them one by one. "You are so good to me." He said with a sexy smile.

"I know." She sighed happily. "I know." "Now kiss me you."

The both kissed and felt each others tongues clash before Patti came in and announced that dinner was ready.

"Oh thanks for that Patti." Arnold said, lifting Helga off his knee.

Walking in to the kitchen he held her hand and asked his wife what she thought.

Helga smiled at him. "For the first time in years Arnold, I think its going to be alright."

* * *

Thanks all :) next chapter will deal more with Miriams visit and Harold and Patti, then I was thinking of a second reunion to cap things off followed by a spin off chapter of all the villains in the story LOL and where they ended up. Sound good?

please review

Julz


	14. Chapter 14

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First Hey arnold fic. Yes it will be long. Bare with me.

Oh and to the person who asked about ages and such, Yeah they are meant to be 25 yrs old and Helga got emancipated at age 15 and moved in with Arnold not long after. The torn up bit of journal he found was from when she was 15 as well. So yeah They are 25 now and I tend to do flashbacks to high school only really as I do not think the childhood stuff needs mentioning, you can watch the show if you want that haha!

Also, I doubt this fic will have a pregnancy in it as I already have another fic for that after this one.

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in.  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Miriam pataki is working on getting better

This is a bit of a slice of romantic nights between two couples based one a song by one of the best musicians in history the one and only _"Phil Collins."_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**"We got a groovy kind of love."  
**

* * *

The night smelt of cold mist and salty air. Arnolds jacket had that winter smell attached to it when he walked through the door. A good couple of months had passed since Brainy attempted to show up but Patti remained vigilant and on guard. She had her time off and often went out with Helga and the two of them grew closer. Miriam also planned to spend the next summer with them which at first Helga was reluctant of but since her change in attitude toward Bob including her desire to want to protect and regain a relationship with her daughter, Helga accepted this as a chance to build bridges. Olga was another story.

As the sky started to darken, the stars grew brighter and larger. The moon always shone over the sea which looked a navy blue in the winter time. Fortunately it did not snow where they lived as it was coastal but it was extremely cold and the chill in the air left their ears bright red and ones nose very cold.

Helga had an electric fire going and was kneeling beside it thinking. The flames flickered a range of red, orange and bright yellow, captivating and easy to drown out the rest of the world in. Her rose colored robe was glowing in the dimmed lighting and her blonde hair was curly as she liked to curl it from time to time.

When Arnold walked in, he had a red nose and was carrying some takeout. "Its cold out there." He shuddered placing the food on the floor beside Helga.

She looked up and smiled at him. His eyes met hers and she placed her warm hands on his cold nose. He removed his gloves and placed his cool hands on her warm back covered in her velvet robe.

"Patti's got a few days off." Arnold informed Helga.

Helga opened the noodle boxes and picked up her chopsticks. "Okay." she said, playing around with her rice noodles.

Arnold pressed his hands on her shoulders and whispered warmly into her left ear. "So you know what this means?"

Helga blushed and took a piece of chicken from her chopstick to place in her husbands mouth.

"What prey tel husband does it mean?"

Arnold placed his mouth around the piece of meat and winked at her.

He knelt beside her and went to kiss her when she pushed him away playfully...

"Eat up darling." she ordered with a sly grin.

Kneeling beside her he grabbed his dinner and started to eat. Pointing his chopsticks at her he told her she was a tease.

"You love it though." She mused.

He pressed his nose, now warm against hers. "I do."

_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat  
I can hear you breathing in my ear_

_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me, we've got a groovy kind of love?_

As the night went on, Helga cleaned up in the kitchen and pulled the blinds down. She locked the doors and turned on the security system.  
She walked down the hall and saw Arnold coming down the stairs in nothing but a bathrobe. How sexy his toned legs look beneath the pale blue material that fell below the knee. She could see the triangle of his chest, firm and sculpted under the fabric.

Walking up they met in the middle of the stairs and placed their hands in one another's and kissed each other on their cheeks, their necks and then proceeded toward the lips. "You smell so good." Helga mouthed in between kisses...

_Any time you want to, you can turn me on to _  
_ Anything you want to, any time at all _  
_ When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver _  
_ Can't control the quivering inside_

___Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me, we've got a groovy kind of love?_

In a state of pure arousal, Arnold took Helga by the waist and lifted her up. She clung to him with her arms and her curls fell past his hands where he was carrying her to their bedroom.___  
_

Placing her gently on top of their sheets Arnold slid the tie of her robe away and placed his knees on either side of her, resting his hands against her breasts, as she slipped her robe off. Her skin was soft and smelt of rose petals from the bath wash she used. He nuzzled her nose into her neck and she giggled then closed her eyes while he pressed his soft lips against hers. "Your lips are salty." He whispered. "So are yours Mr Romance." She smirked.

Helga ran her fingers down his chest and removed his robe as he grew more and more aroused, she then led her hands downward and pleased him in the classic way that had aroused a man for years...

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Helga just gazed at him..

"Happy." she replied for one of the first times in months and she meant it.

"Its just you and me baby." Arnold smiled and entered her slowly.

They made love in their dim lit room with the smell of roses and sweat surrounding them...

_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do _  
_ Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue _  
_ When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter _  
_ My whole world could shatter, I don't care _

_ Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me, we've got a groovy kind of love _  
_ We've got a groovy kind of love, we've got a groovy kind of love _  
_ Oho, we've got a groovy kind of love_

* * *

Harold and Patti.

Hill-Wood

Harold in a drunken daze stumbled toward the door as the bell rang.

Standing outside under the snowflakes falling, was Patti Smith. The little white flakes were touching her brown hair and sliding down past her ears where she wore a pair of small emerald earrings.

"Hello Harold." Patti said.

Harold gasped and smiled when he saw his ex girlfriend, nicely dressed in a long blue dress with a thick white winter coat.

"Patti, is that really you?" Harold asked before suppressing a large hiccup.

"May I come in?" she asked with flushed cheeks.

Harold touched her skin, it was cold, she smiled and pressed his warm hand closely against her face.

Harold was admittingly feeling giddy due to the alcohol in his blood stream but something else was going on.

"Come in, I'm home uh uh home alone." He managed to speak.

Patti held out her hand and Harold removed her coat.

As the night went on, the electric heater in Harolds apartment was blasting on full.

Patti kept fanning herself. "Its too hot."

"Would you like something to drink?" Harold asked.

"Uh I'll get it?" Patti suggested, looking at Harolds red eyes and how they were drooping while he sat on the couch.

Looking in the fridge she found a bottle of yahoo and poured herself some over cold ice.

When she went back into the lounge she noticed Harold was asleep, his head was leaning against the couch arm and he snored loudly.

Patti took a seat beside the couch and leaned up against it.

Sipping on her cold soda she contemplated what she was doing there. "This was stupid." She sighed loudly.

All of a sudden she felt a hand caress her neck.

"No Patti you're not stupid." "You're, you're amazing." "The best thing that ever happened to me."

He babbled half coherently but kept pressing his hands into her neck.

"Are you sorry?" She asked closing her eyes.

"Yeah, very." "I'm a big idiot." "You're smart and awesome and I dont deserve..." he started to fall asleep.

When Patti grabbed his hand and kissed it.

Harold woke up and wiped his mouth. Rubbing his eyes he realized Patti was sitting beside him in a silky blue dress.

"Patti." He yelled, wrapping his big arms around her. "Oh I think I love you Patti."

Patti hugged him back and smiled. "We'll see Harold."

They then kissed and Patti went to lay on top of him.

"Are you sure Patti?" Harold asked.

"Yes Harold I'm sure." she replied...

TBC

* * *

Oooh such fluffy goodness  
I loved writing this, romance is so easy...xoxoxo

Stay around for the next chapter which should be a happier one too.

J.C Rose


	15. Chapter 15

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First Hey arnold fic. Yes it will be long. Bare with me.

Oh and to the person who asked about ages and such, Yeah they are meant to be 25 yrs old and Helga got emancipated at age 15 and moved in with Arnold not long after. The torn up bit of journal he found was from when she was 15 as well. So yeah They are 25 now and I tend to do flashbacks to high school only really as I do not think the childhood stuff needs mentioning, you can watch the show if you want that haha!

Also, I doubt this fic will have a pregnancy in it as I already have another fic for that after this one. Its going to be good, better than this one actually. LOL

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in.  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Miriam pataki is working on getting better

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**"Reconciliation."  
**

With the winter drawing to a close, the spring was showing signs of its arrival. The sakura blossoms were in the parks, the lakes were lighter and the weather was lighter during the early evenings, meaning when Arnold came home it was not pitch black.

Patti and Helga were getting on a lot better and Gerald was working on his childrens book and visited Helga regularly to work on i.

The best news was that Phoebe was fully recovered and only had around fifty days to wait until she could try to conceive and they figured that after what happened between them, Gerald knew how fickle life could be and how easy something could slip through your fingers or wither and die so they chose to make the most of it and try for a baby. They were in their mid twenties and Phoebe knew all about fertility and even bored Helga and patti with the details.

"So apparently by the time a woman reaches 25 her eggs have decreased by 50% which is another reason teenagers between 13-18 get pregnant a lot quicker than a woman in her mid twenties to early 30's" Phoebe explained.

Helga sipped her milky coffee and looked blankly at Patti.

"Uh well I have to go and do my job." Patti said and went into the other room.

Helga scowled at her as if to say "Dont leave me here."

"So with my ovulation being day 12-14 after my menstrual cycle begins." Phoebe chirped on the opposite couch.

"Yeah, really?" "Fascinating." Helga replied looking around the room at the photos her and arnold had placed on the wall.

"Uh Helga I hadn't finished what I was saying." Phoebe replied, she waved her hands infront of her best friend.

"Sorry." Helga scratched the side of her head and sighed. "Im just tired and a little confused."

Phoebe, who was wearing a lovely turquoise skirt and white woolen top came to sit beside her friend.

"Confused about Helga?" "Things are going so well." Phoebe said. "Infact, better than they have ever been."

"Thats just it Pheebs." Helga said looking at her in worry. "I'm scared something really _really_ bad is going to happen"she lowered her voice.

Phoebe put her arm around helga and gave her a sweet look of sympathy.

"Oh I understand your worry but you have to think positive and look upward." "All of your battles have been won." "You have a great friend and body guard and for the first time you and gerald are getting along and writing a book together."

Helga raised her hands in the air and sighed. "I know, I mean how crazy is that?"

Phoebe laughed gently. "Well okay so you and Gerald weren't always the best for friends."

"Pfft got that right." Helga scoffed.

"That doesen't mean he never cared about what happened to you." Phoebe explained.

Helga put her hand on Phoebes. "Really?" "I guess I felt that aside from you and Arnold, no one really cared." She shrugged.

"Its weird having people care about me." "Im not used to it." Helga looked at Phoebe with honest confusion.

Phoebe took a deep breath. "Helga that's very sad." "Maybe you didn't realize that people like Patti and er Sid could relate to the things that happened to you?"

Helga thought about this and bit her finger nails.

"Yeah I guess they could relate." "I didn't expect to be best pals with them or anything, Criminy." "I'm not soppy you know that."

Phoebe sighed. "You don't have to be soppy, to be a friend to someone or get alongside someone." She hinted at Patti, scanning the house and practicing her Karate moves on the front lawn.

"Would you call Patti soppy?" She asked, looking at Helga.

"No." she replied.

"What about Sid?"

Helga thought for second. "Well he is a little bit of a..."-"HELGA be nice" Phoebe interceded.

"Oh calm down pheebs." Helga put a hand around her friend.

Phoebe leaned in against her best friends shoulder.

"Dont tell anyone we are trying for a baby just yet okay?"

"You got it." Helga replied.

She then looked out the window at Patti and then back at Phoebe, embraced in a hug with Helga.

"Dont tell anyone about this." "I have a soft side, you know that and Arnold does..." "No one else, got it?"

"Getting and forgetting." Phoebe replied. The two of them then laughed and went to see how Gerald was getting on with his illustrating.

* * *

Meanwhile At Olga's

"I Olga, just cannot believe you." Miriam yelled, her hands were raised in the air and she had tears streaming down her face.

Olga knelt beside her and wept. "Oh Mommy dont be this way, I am the only one trying to put this family back together."

Miriam looked at her and pushed her away. "I DONT want it to be put together, your Father ruined Helgas and my life."

Olga put her face in her hands and cried loudly.

"I let you live with me and got you clean and sober." "Now you do this to me."

Miriam stood up and pointed at her daughter. "Oh no don't you put this on me."

"I feel bad enough as it is for letting things go on as they did with Helga but for you to visit that man and want him in your life Olga..."

Olga did not have a reply for her mother. She wanted to be in her fathers good books, she was the only one who was untouched by that horrid man and now he was in prison again and looking at 25 years for his crimes, Olga thought she would soften the blow by visiting him and comforting him by letting him know that his "Favorite" girl still loved him.

Miriam ran toward the door and sprinted out. She slammed the door never to return again...

Olga was left, alone with no boyfriend, no mother and no sister. Only a pig of a father who she clung to for affection and love.

"What have I done?" She blubbered to herself.

The waves of the ocean in Malibu where she lived crashed as Miriam ran past them until she was on the highway away from the beach.

Without thinking he put her thumb out, holding only her hand bag, looking for a ride to Hill-Wood.

It was extremely fortunate that a familiar face was driving past and noticed her, looking very frightened and cold in the fierce night wind.

Opening the door the blonde haired man asked "Is that you Miriam?" "Helga's mother?"

It was Miles Shortman, he was on his way to pick up Stella from the Airport then head toward the seaview town where his son and daughter in law lived.

"Hop in." he warmly said.

Miriam clambered into the front seat of the jeep and spoke the entire way to the Airport about all that had transpired.

Miles knew most of what happened as they kept in touch with Arnold and Helga regularly but had been away in Vietnam on a mission recently.

"Well you have certainly been through the ringer." Miles said, pulling up in the drop off point.

Miriam started weeping. "Uh huh." "I was supposed to be going to Helga and Arnolds to stay over the summer but I hope they dont mind me coming early."

"You haven't told her?" Miles asked. Miriam shook her head. "I had better cal huh?"

"Well it will be a good three hours before we get there so yeah I would." He laughed.

While she made the call, Stella came out with one bag and jumped in the car.

The husband and wife shared a kiss.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Fine, Im glad I stayed an extra couple of days." "Now we can focus on our dear boy."

Miles scratched his head and turned to the back seat where Miriam was on the phone talking to Helga.

"Oh?" Stella raised a brow.

Miles started the car. "Ill explain on the way." He sighed.

Helga and Arnold were in bed as they were ahead of California time.

Arnold gripped Helga and talked about their late Christmas dinner. Every year since they got married, Arnolds parents had always been away over Christmas so they had a later Christmas in February instead. Helga really enjoyed this, she felt part of a real family and she had the love of her life with her.

Arnold asked her about something that was grappling at his memory.

"You know when Mr Hyun was reunited with his daughter?" "All those Christmases ago?"

Helga kept her eyes closed. "Yeah what about it?" She said half asleep.

"Well Gerald seemed to think I had some sort of guardian angel looking out for me, you know considering someone miraculously put up the money to help reunite a father and his daughter?" "Do you have any idea who that lovely person could have been?"

Helga popped her eyes open and said nothing.

"Maybe a lonely little girl with a big heart and massive crush on say...me?" he whispered warmly into her ear.

Helga turned around and looked him square in the eye.

"Oye you got me." "Every little secret is out now." she sighed. "The ice cream, Cecile, the locket."

Arnold stroked her hair. "Yeah but helga this was so kind and sweet." He kissed her on the head.

She smiled back at him. "Well you know, I did what I could." "I figured that poor guy needed to reconcile with his daughter."

"Well Helga, considering the relationship you had with your father, I am very surprised and humbled by it." Arnold said, still playing with her hair.

"You're humbled by me?" "Helga?" she rose up and held his face to make sure he was coherent.

"Yes sweetie I am." "You're a lot sweeter than you think you are."

Helga held her husbands hands and kissed his fingers softly and gently.

"Only for you my love."

They nuzzled their noses together and passionately kissed. Helga wanted to take it further but the phone rang.

"Oh that might be Mom or Dad?" "They should be on their way."

"Patti said she would let them in." Helga said continuing to caress him. "Don't answer it."

"I uh think I should." He leaned over the bed to check his phone while helga folded her arms and pouted.

When he answered the phone he winked at his wife. "Ill get to you later." he whispered.

Helga smiled and went to lay down but Arnold suddenly nudged her. "Its Miriam." He whispered. "She's with my parents."

Helga leaned over to take the phone. "Lemme talk to her honey." "I'll see whats up."

She lay across Arnold and spoke into the phone. He stroked her hair while she listened to the pleas of her sobbing mother.

"She did what?" "Ack that is so Olga." "I'm so angry at her."  
"You're with who?"  
"What now?" "Yeah we have room."  
"Mom this all too much take in this time of night." "I know but.." "Okay, fine..."  
"Yeah you too." "See you soon."

"Bye."

She switched off the phone and curled up to cuddle her husband.

"I told you it would happen sooner or later." She mumbled.

Arnold breathed through his nose and stroked her hair.

"Its not going to be like before." "I promise."

* * *

TBC

The next chapter is a family orientated Christmas chapter.  
Then another reunion and an extra chapter dedicated to the villains and losers in the story. Xoxoxox

Thanks for your reviews so far, the most I've received for a fanfic so I'm not complaining.


	16. Chapter 16

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First Hey arnold fic. Yes it will be long. Bare with me.

Oh and to the person who asked about ages and such, Yeah they are meant to be 25 yrs old and Helga got emancipated at age 15 and moved in with Arnold not long after. The torn up bit of journal he found was from when she was 15 as well. So yeah They are 25 now and I tend to do flashbacks to high school only really as I do not think the childhood stuff needs mentioning, you can watch the show if you want that haha!

I already have another fic after this one. Its going to be good, better than this one actually. LOL Rhonda is pregnant but not a major feature of the story but watch out for a happy ending for Gerald and his wife Pheebs.

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in.  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Miriam pataki is working on getting better

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**"Rhondas birth/The deal."  
**

It had now been just under eight months since Rhonda found out she was pregnant which meant, adding the month she found out, made her almost nine months meaning she was preparing her early C-section for 38 weeks. Rhonda wellington Gammelthorpe was NOT going to be put through labor, nor was she going to waddle around feeling fat, sweaty, tired, restless and miserable any longer.

Curly was in the hospital suite making all the arrangements, placing the big bouquet of roses on the table where she would go to after her surgery to recover for a couple of hours, feed and cuddle her newborn and supposedly be enamored and overwhelmed with her little bundle of joy.

"Right my love." "All the finishing touches are in place." "Not long now and we will be parents, ah my little honeysuckle." Curly cooed over his heavily pregnant wife laying on the bed. "Isnt this just amazing?"

Rhonda sighed. She wore a long silk flowing robe over a hospital gown which she had to wear for her operation.

"No its not amazing Thad, its horrible." She wined. "Im fat and bloated and sore." she cringed at the thought of the past few months with the constant heart burn that kept her awake and the annoying massages and back rubs her husband attempted to give her.

Worst of all for Rhonda was the stretch marks. "I used every oil and lotion there was." "Even the really expensive imported silicone products." She yelled.

"Still i am covered like a tiger." She started to weep. "Will my body ever be the same?"

Her dark haired husband placed his hand on her soft head of hair and smiled.

"Don't worry my dear queen." "You have a tummy tuck booked in with the section." "All the fat will be sucked out and you will be as good and as perfect as always."

Rhonda sighed a small breath of releif. "Well at least that is one thing to be happy about."

"And the baby off course?" Curly tilted his head and gave her a crazy happy look.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, the baby." "The annoying little alien thing that's been kicking and jabbing me night in night out for the past thirteen weeks."

The more Rhodna thought, the more she realized that no amount of money could take away the morning sickness or fat stomach or stretchmarks that baby brought along with it. These were however very superficial. The last thing Mrs Gammelthorpe wanted was a natural birth, to her it was a swear word. Water births and gas and air? She flipped throgh magazines with stories of women who successfully gave birth in the bath or the pool or at home without any pain relief.

She shuddered at the thought and threw the magazine on the floor.

"How disgusting." She cringed. "All that blood and pain and then there's the tearing oh." she gasped. "Imagine not being able to pee properly or walk or have sex or do anything." "No matter how many women are walking around after plopping out babies they must be so sore, its just unthinkable, i can't do it."

Her husband kissed her on the head and reminded her that she did not have to, not only that but she had a world class surgeon and sought after OBGYN who would deliver the baby and the surgeon would perform the stomach surgery on her, so she would be firm and flat and able to rest and recover and basically have everything on a plate while she sat in bed nursing baby...

As she was called to the operating room. There was a text from Sid. "All the best gorgeous, let me know if that little girl is mine."

Rhonda's eyes fluttered at the thought of having her wee girl to Sid Gifaldi, the poor vagrant with a certain charisma about him she could just not resist.

Thaddeus narrowed his eyes at Rhonda but brushed it off and held her hand as she was wheeled into the operating theater.

As the anesthetist placed the local anastetic into her spine, Rhonda yelped. "Ouch." She hissed.

"Nothing to fear my dear, it will start to kick in with in thirty seconds then we will administer the epidural." The OBGYN said.

"Your little girl wont be far away."

When the epidural was in, which Rhonda did not feel, aside from the sensation of a big long tube being stuck in your back, she lay down and waited for the drug to kick in.

"Ah my little girl." "Thank god its not a boy." "I am not the type of woman to have a boy." She said leaning back.

Thad sat beside her while the nurse monitored Rhondas blood pressure and temperature.

"Well when are you going to take the baby out?" Rhonda asked feeling a bit light headed.

"Oh we have already made our first incision." The obstetrician announced with a smile.

Rhondas eyes bulged, "You have?" "Wow, that's uh great but weird." "I dont feel a thing."

She then looked at her nails, painted red and kept neat and glossy.

Closing her eyes and pondering her next shade of red to purchase she inhaled and exhaled while the baby was slowly lifted out beneath six layers of skin through the abdomen. There was a large gush of amniotic fluid and a feeling of slight relief. Rhonda could feel the sensation of the baby being taken out but it did not hurt. Her little baby was held up infront of her and Thad went over to cut the cord happily.

The parents were in the next room behind a screen, taking pictures and blowing kisses to their beloved only daughter who smiled. She still looked good with her hair neatly styled and nails and lipstick pressed on so she would not appear tired and worn down.

The life of the rich and the famous did have its upsides and now that the pregnancy was over and Thaddeus watched as the nurse and midwife sucked the fluid from around the baby and monitor her breathing (since she was early) The surgeon came in and cleared the scene, topped up her anesthetic and proceeded to work on her stomach. Rhonda felt herself drift off to sleep while the surgeon operated on her tummy, making it flat again by removing the fat and making sur she did not "sag" as she had nicely put it.

Four hours later, in the recovery room. Rhonda sat holding her baby in her arms.

She had a morphine drip attached and felt no pain. There was also round the clock private care and the OB and Nurses were always around. Thad fluffed her pillow and gave her small glasses of water to sip as she was not allowed to eat until six hours had passed incase she threw up.

"Wellington." "Our little "Wellington Rose Gammelthorpe." Rhonda cooed kissing her little dark haired baby on the head.

Wellington looked up at her with big dark eyes and made a gurgling sound.

"Now she wont need to eat anything properly until your milk comes in by the third day." "You will notice your breasts start to swell and be extremely painful."

The nurse said.

Rhonda smiled smugly. "Oh no, we are formula feeding." "No painful stretchmarks breasts for me thank you very much." She stated.

"Oh well in that case the nurses will arrange your little girls first feed within the next few hours." "We will give you a tablet to take that dries up your milk so you feel no pain or engorgement from your breasts."

Rhonda placed a hand on her head and said "phew."

Thaddeus asked that the nurses and OB were excused so he could spend some alone time with his wife and child before she had a well deserved sleep.

He looked at little wellington. "So are you going to tell Sid?" He asked.

Rhonda gasped and looked up at her husband. "What are you talking about?" She asked, clenching her baby.

"Oh my sugarplum I know about you and sidney." "Do you think I am some kind of idiotic fool?"

Rhonda felt tears well up in her eyes. "Thad dont do this, not now." she pleaded.

"Its okay my darling, I am willing to forgive you IF..." He placed a finger in the air and rose himself of the bed.

"If what?" Rhonda asked with narrowed eyes.

Thad had a dark grin break across his face. "If you agree and I'm sure you will to an open marriage." "that's right baby." "You and me free to play with whoever we please as long as we stay married."

Rhonda was shocked and pleasantly surprised. The morphine naturally helped but she was a bit curious.

"So you are okay with me sleeping with Sid?" she asked. Thad nodded.

"What about you?" she asked, "Who is she?" "Do you have a lady in waiting so to speak?" she asked, not really too fussed either way.

"Ah that's just it my darling" Curly let his darkside unleash again.

"I propose this to you." "You have sex with Sid and whoever else, and I...well I get to watch."

"WHAT?" Rhonda screamed.

This made Wellington cry. "Thaddeus took their little girl and hushed her with a kiss on the head.

"She is mine, you hear?" "No matter if I am the father or not, I refuse to let her be daughter to that ingrate."

Rhonda sighed. "Yes fine, we stay married and she is yours er legally."

"And the watching?" He said with a sly wink.

"Eww I knew you were sick, but I didn't know just how sick when I married you." Rhonda spat.

She held a pillow over her stomach and sighed.

"You do not want to leave me, you wont." Thad said proudly. "Our reputations would be destroyed." "Families torn apart." He clung to his little girl in a dramatic tone.

"You cannot watch me have sex curly, in the same room?" "That is just sick and creepy."

Curly shook his head. "Oh no my love, i would never grant you that indignity." He smiled.

He handed back little wellington to his wife and proposed his plan.

"I watch from behind a screen, that no one but me can see or enter." "Its privately hidden." "I see all." "The men you entertain see nothing, neither do you."

He held her hand and kissed it softly. "Rhonda my dear love." "This is the only choice you have."

Rhonda closed her eyes and let some tears stream down her face.

"Oh oh...okay." She said with a defeated nod.

Curly pressed his hands together and rubbed them happily.

"Huzzah." He beamed.

"Now get your rest my sweet angel." "You wont be able to do anything anyway for at least six weeks."

"More like eight weeks sicko." Rhonda hissed.

"Well whenever you feel ready to jump back on the er sexual horse then I need to know."

Rhonda sighed. "I really did marry an obsessive freak."

"Tsk tsk My dear buttercup." "That is not nice." "You know how much i am sacrificing for you so you can play around?"

Rhonda said nothing, she just wrapped her baby up and rocked her until she fell asleep.

"Fine curly fine." "Yeah I'm calling you curly." "Now let me sleep and get over this birth thing."

"Sure thing beautiful." Curly said with a big sloppy kiss for his wife.

Once he was out of the room Rhonda stroked her babies head and vowed she would leave him one way or another...

* * *

**Christmas in February  
**

**Meanwhile, Miles and Stella were pulling up outside Helga and Arnolds house.  
**

The meal was arranged for the next day at noon as it was 2 in the morning by the time Miriam stumbled in behind Arnold s parents.

Patti greeted them all with a hand shake and took their coats. She then shut the door behind them.

Arnold went into the hall to give his parents a much needed hug. "Hey son." Miles said warmly.

"Oh my dear boy." Stella smiled, placing her hands around her sons waist. "I missed you."

Arnold smiled. "Ive missed you both two." He then led them into their room with a double bed and light blue wallpaper. This is where they always slept when they visited.

"Do you need a drink or anything?" Arnold asked with a loud yawn.

"No we'll be fine Arnold." "You had better get to bed." "We have a busy few days ahead before you go back to work." Stella said.

"Indeed." Arnold said rubbing his eyes.

"So much has happened." "But Helga will fill you in as well as she can."

Stella looked at Miles worriedly. "How is she?" _"Really?"_

Arnold scratched the back of his neck. "She is doing better, much better than she had been." He replied.

He then noticed Miriam who was exhausted head into the living room and fall onto the couch.

"That poor woman." Miles said sympathetically.

"You know about Olga?" Arnold asked.

"Yes." Stella replied holding back tears. "Its just awful, after what that man did to our Helga and her mother." They saw Helga as their own which she and Stella really loved.

"Well Ill go make sure she is comfortable then we'll all talk tomorrow", "sleep well." Arnold smiled and closed their door while Patti switched on the security system and headed to bed.

"Oh Arnold I put a blanket and pillow on the couch." Patti said. Arnold turned around and smiled. "Thanks patti, that saves me a job."

The tall brunette smiled. "Yeah well that's what I'm here for." "Now I had better get back to bed." "See you Arnold."

"See you tomorrow." Arnold replied, walking up the stairs.

He noticed Helga was tossing and turning. Sweat was pouring from her forehead.

"Helga?" "Baby?" He knelt by her bedside and cooled her forehead with his hand.

"I...I.." she murmured. Her eyes then slowly opened. "Arnold?"

"Shhh." "Everyones here." He pressed his middle finger on her lips and told her to go back to sleep.

"Everyone is here." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Are they okay?" She asked leaning toward Arnolds side of the bed.

He slid in beside her and removed his robe.

"Yeah its a messy situation." "We will get through it." Arnold winked at his wife as he spoke.

His warm smile made Helga feel safe. She removed her silky nighty and pressed her lips against his.

"Now we can finally do what we have been wanting to all night." She said pushing her nose on his neck.

"Are you sure?" "I'm pretty tired." Arnold half joked.

Helga started to lick his neck and then made her way down to his chest.

"Oh are you now bucko?"

"Well I got news you aint gonna like then." She giggled and moved her arms and tongue around his body until he was starting to feel aroused.

"Now you've done it Mrs Shortman." He loudly whispered with force and gusto.

Helga felt her whole body quiver in excitement. "Ah the macho forceful Arnold." "Come take me now." Helga gently pined while Arnold pinned her down against the bed and proceeded to make hot and steamy love to her.

"Merry late Christmas." He panted, back and forth.

"Merry late...ah Arnold."

* * *

Wow that was a sexy chapter.

So you get a bit of Rhonda and curly and sid Gifaldi

also There is a christmas dinner coming up and then two more chapters...xooxo

than you for the reviews they make it all worth while


	17. Chapter 17

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First Hey arnold fic. Yes it will be long. Bare with me.

Oh and to the person who asked about ages and such, Yeah they are meant to be 25 yrs old and Helga got emancipated at age 15 and moved in with Arnold not long after. The torn up bit of journal he found was from when she was 15 as well. So yeah They are 25 now and I tend to do flashbacks to high school only really as I do not think the childhood stuff needs mentioning, you can watch the show if you want that haha!

I already have another fic after this one. Its going to be good, better than this one actually. LOL Rhonda WAS pregnant but not a major feature of the story but watch out for a happy ending for Gerald and his wife Pheebs. Im also sorry if people thought that Curly was acting sick, you see his character is so completely enamored by Rhonda and all her beauty and allure that as long as he can watch her be intimate he does not care.. Thank you Conor, Helga and Arnold are made for each other.

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in.  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Miriam pataki is working on getting better

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**"Late Christmas"  
**

The light winds blew outside the seaside townhouse where Arnold and Helga lived. The weather was still cool, but nothing like the rest of the country who had experienced blizzards and snowstorms and now had to deal with cleaning up sludge off the road. The coastal area kept the snow at bay yet it did mean cool chilly weather and very cold mornings even in mid to late February.

As the sun rose, Helga yawned and rubbed her eyes. She smiled when she noticed there was a cup of coffee by her bedside. Extra strong with three sugars just the way she liked it. She often told Arnold she liked her coffee strong and sweet like her husband. It was a running joke they had.

Sipping on her coffee, Helga placed her slippers on, slid into her big long rose red bath robe and headed downstairs to help with the Christmas dinner preparation.

"Morning sunshine." Miriam beamed, chopping up vegetables in the kitchen next to Stella.

"Ah Hey Mom." Helga gulped down her coffee swiftly and put her arms around Stella. "Hey." She said warmly.

Stella, who was busy stuffing the turkey just smiled. "Hey baby girl."

Helga looked at Stella and Miriam working together. This would be the first time Miriam would spend Christmas with Arnolds parents and share a festive meal with her daughter and son in law. It was a special day indeed.

Helga went to look for Arnold but Miriam told him that he had gone out with Miles to get a proper tree then some pine cones.

Helga laughed. "Lets hope they come back in one piece." She sighed.

Stella looked at Miriam and explained to her that Miles was not the most coordinated of all people and he could be a little clumsy at times.

"Oh well, havent we all been at one point or another?" Miriam said, peeling potatoes.

Helga nodded while glancing at her mother.

"Uh well Mom I am going to take a shower then I'll be down to help with preparing dinner." Helga informed.

"She makes a delicious apple pie." "And this wonderful Christmas pudding" Stella smiled. "You'll love it Miriam."

Miriam blushed, "Really?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Its okay." she said with an embarrassed smile. "The pudding is alcohol free by the way." She narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"Good thats really good Helga." Miriam replied, finishing off her peeling. She then placed the vegetables beside the yams and wiped her apron.

Helga smiled warmly at Stella and went to head upstairs when she was tapped on the shoulder by Miriam.

"Yeah?" Helga casually asked.

"Are you sure you want me here?" Miriam asked, rubbing her arm.

"Doi, off course." Helga sighed. "You have nowhere else to go and..." She held in a breathe.

"You...well you are still my mother."

Miriam felt tears coming on. "Oh Helga I am so pleased to hear you say that." She clasped her hands together and went into the kitchen to help Stella with the other meal preparations.

In the shower, Helga let the warm run water run over her and immersed herself in the smell of tropical shampoo and apricot body scrub.

She thought of the many Christmases she has spent at the boarding house with Phil and the boarders. The memories made her laugh aloud to herself. She then thought back to her Christmases at home as a child. How sombre and lonely they were for her. The thanksgiving where she met Arnold on the pier and opened up to him about her family. The time she was 13 and was first beaten up, she spent Christmas alone with her father who drank and watched the "Wheel" and some wrestling show. Helga snuck out to Arnolds and had her first real family meal with them, holding her boyfriends hand the entire time.

A few solitary drops of water fell to the shower floor as she stepped out and dried her self and her hair.

Popping on a basic white cotton top and flared denim jeans, she tied her hair back in a pony tail, placed her locket around her neck and headed downstairs to help with dinner. She always helped Stella, it was something she genuinely loved to do. Admitting it would be strange with her mother there, she knew it was not her fault the christmases gone by were so terrible, Bob had a lot to answer for, he was the reason Miriam turned to the bottle and hid it in her smoothies.

"So whats left to do?" Helga asked, placing herself at the ready in the kitchen.

Stella and Miriam both looked at each other then smiled.

"Actually sweet heart you get this year off." "We will cook everything." they announced.

Helga rose an eyebrow. "Uh but..." "How do you know where everything is?" "We had it all stored and frozen and I was going to..."-"Helga" Stella interrupted. She walked up to her and pressed her hand on her cheek.

"Your Mother and I agreed that you had been through more than your fair share of well bad tidings this year."

"So we figured we would do the dinner and set the table." "While Patti was happy to help with the decorations and Arnold and Miles would put the tree up." Miriam explained.

Helga did not know what to say, she had never felt such kindness from her own mother before. Miles and Stella had been super kind and Helga always repaid there years of kindness by getting up first thing in the morning to cook the turkey, decorate the dinner table while Arnold got a tree and put the lights around it. Then the two of them would make dessert together and Miles would tell them his stories of their trips away to third world countries while Stella sat with Helga and had some much needed girl talk. They then watched a few Christmas episodes which were recorded on Arnold and Helga's TIVO from December. Quite often Stella would mix up some of her special egg nogg and they would drink it to cap of an evening well spent with family...This year was to be a little different.

Helga stood their in silence. A rarity for her and wanted to pinch herself. Was this real or was she dreaming? She scanned her brain trying to figure out where in her life she had gone right to deserve such a family as Arnolds and how on earth Miriam came to be the mother she had wanted, beit a little late, but still late than never was preferable.

Stella placed a hand on Helgas shoulder. "Why dont you make us all a cup of tea?" "Then when we are done in here, you could get started on your apple pie?" she said with wink. "Noone can match you."

Helga felt flattered. "Yeah well..." "I'm pretty awesome." "Uh okay Ill make some tea."

"Green for me sweetie." Stella piped up. "Oh me too." Miriam added.

"Do you want to go and see what Patti wants?" Stella asked.

Helga went to Pattis room where she was packing her suit case.

"Patti do you want..."Hey where are you going?" Helga peered into her bedroom.

"I'm away for the weekend to visit uh...you know who?" She said shyly.

Helga nodded all knowingly. "Ah yes." "Well have fun."

"Yeah hee hee." She laughed. "We will Helga."

On her way out she shook Helga on the hand and told her that she'd be back in five days time.

"Ill be back the night before Arnold goes back to work."

"Thanks." Helga said with an honest smile.

Patti was a little perplexed.

"Uh Helga?" She said, by the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"You smile more." ..."I like that." she then gently closed the door and waved before driving off.

Helga shrugged. "Well that's probably a good thing...I guess." She said to herself.

* * *

Stella and Miriam were in the living room drinking tea and conversing about their children and some of Stellas travels while Helga rolled the pastry for her apple pie. The sun was setting and the cooler weather made the leaves dance around in the breeze outside where the sea danced not too far away from them.

Helga had stewed the apples the night before and had prepared her Christmas pudding a good two weeks earlier and placed it in the fridge to set. There were raisins and different types of almonds, nuts and dried fruit including apricots and a couple of other Christmas fruits. Naturally Helga always made strawberry free desserts so the hot custard and ice cream was vanilla flavored.

As she placed the pie into the oven, she pressed her hands on her apron and looked toward the door. Arnold and Miles should have been home by now.  
She started to panic. Was Brainy out again? or Worse had Wolfgang escaped and came for them?

All her fears were Quelled when Arnold and his dad came bounding through the door.

They lugged in a long tree and placed it in the lounge. "Be careful honey." Stella called out to her husband who was about to drop the tree stump on his foot.

"Im okay darling..." He heaved and hoed until the tree was placed firmly in the center of the living room.

"Oh let me help decorate." Miriam offered excitedly.

Arnold wiped the tree and winter residue off his coat and removed it. He took of his hat and went upstairs to change into something more presentable.

Miles went into the spare room and removed his wet clothing.

"Ill wash it." Helga called out, "Just put everything in the washing machine down the hall."

"Thank you Helga dear." Miles called back.

"Meh no problem." Helga yelled back, rolling her pudding into a proper shape.

Just then Arnold entered the room, in a nice white shirt, silky black pants and long silver necklace. His hair was long behind his head and the strands fell below his neck.

"How are you doing my beautiful dessert chef?" he asked running a hand up her leg.

"Just fine darling." She replied, letting him rub her leg as much as he wanted.

"I'm not distracting you am I miss Helga?" He asked.

"No Mr shortman you are not." She laughed placing the pudding in the oven for a certain amount of time.

Arnold then grabbed her waist and held her close toward him. "Merry christmas." He said with a sexy smile.

Helga let her eyes look deep into his emerald pools. "Merry..." mmmm" she then closed her eyes and Arnold held her head up against his chest.

They headed into the living room where there parents were.

"Your mom and mine, they did practically everything." She said pointing to the table with a lovely center piece in the middle.

"Yeah well you deserve it my love." Arnold said with a peck on his wifes cheek.

"Oh Im so glad to be a part of this." Miriam wept happily.

Helga sat on her husbands knee. "Miriam its fine really." "You don't need to keep crying." She said with small smile.

Stella put an arm around Helgas mother.

"Right, anyone for some egg nog?" He asked.

Miriam asked if there was any alcohol in it.

"No." Helga sternly replied.

"Great then that would be lovely thank you."

Miles and Stella knew Miriams history and had to tread carefully. Arnold had purchased some wine for him and Helga and Miles and got a bottle for stella and himself to share in their bedrooms as to not rub it in Miriams face. For the toast they had purchased sparkling grape juice and mock champagne which was basically a mixture of apple and grape juice fizzed up.

Stella handed Helga and Arnold a present while Miles prepared the Eggnog.

"This is for you two." "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you Mom." Arnold said. Helga tore the paper of the present revealing a large silver frame with a picture of when they came home after their first meet up in San lorenzo all those years ago. There was Helga and Arnold in between Stella and Miles. The sun was setting behind them and Phil and Gertie stood behind them smiling outside the sunset arms.

Helga let small tears flow down her cheeks. Arnold clasped the picture tightly.

"I've wanted a picture like this for years." "Where did you find it?"

Stella smiled. "Once we found it in Phils draw we had it blown up a few years ago but wanted to wait for the right time to give it to the both of you."

Miles came in. Each of them took a glass of Egg nog.

"I'm sorry I have no gifts for you." Miriam said with a frown. "I did send you something in the mail in December."

"Yeah the winter socks and mittens were lovely Miriam thank you." Arnold replied.

Helga was not a fan of the patterns on them but she just smiled back as her mother was trying hard.

"That's such a cool picture Stella, er Mom." Helga smiled holding it while she sat in Arnolds lap.

Stella placed her hands on her knees and stood up. "Well now you have two mothers." she said looking over at Miriam.

"That is Helga if you want?" She asked, kneeling on the floor by the fire.

Helga wrapped her arms around Arnold and sighed. "In time Miriam, I...I..promise okay?"

Miriam accepted this and at least it was progress.

There was a peaceful silence for awhile until Helga decided it was time to get dressed and ready for dinner.

"Right I had better change into something more appropriate." She said. Miriam agreed and headed into the guest bathroom to change aswell.

"You will have to tell us about what you did in Saigon." Arnold said helping Stella the table with red and green serviettes and china plates.

"Oh it was just fascinating." Stella said still haunted by the memory of some of those children. "There were so many young babies and children born with deformities as their parents were born during or after the Vietnam conflict between America and the V.C"

"That's terrible." Arnold sadly replied.

Miles placed the glassed on the table and the two grape and apple juice bottles down. "Oh it was pretty humbling to see." "It made us thankful for all we had." "And even more determined to help more unfortunate children and orphans of the many who died due to diseases and land mines in the area that had been laid in the 60s and early 70s" He explained.

"We did as much as we could." "But they need so much Help." Stella sighed.

"Well anyway on a lighter note." Miles grinned. "How are you and Helga?"

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...she is actually pretty happy." he replied.

"I thought she always was happy with you my boy." Stella winked.

Arnold blushed. "Oh well there is nothing to worry about in that department, its everything and everyone else that was the problem."

"Oh?" Miles asked.

"Well she has been through so much, not just growing up but since being married there have been threats, violent attempts on her life and...you know about wolfgang right?" "Did we tell you?" he asked, sitting down on a chair at the table.

"We know a little." Stella replied. "Does Miriam?"

"Yeah it was on the news." "She did not know about the attempted you know?"

"Rape?" Stella whispered.

"Yeah." Arnold replied sadly. He started to feel bad for a Helga again.

Meanwhile upstairs Helga adjusted her red dress to keep in theme with the festivities and tired her hair up in a curly pony tail with a headband with velvet red bow attached, red lipstick and the famous locket she always wore. The strapless silk dress was complimented with red pantyhose and black heels that bucked up. She hoped the shoes would not hurt her hips but called for Arnold to help her down.

He ran upstairs to look at her. Gazing at her lovely trim figure clinging to the silky fabric of the dress, he was in a dreamy daze when she smiled that familiar s smile at him, he curls bobbed up and down. He held out his hand to her and kissed it gently. As he led her downstairs.

"Do you need me to carry you down fair maiden?" he asked.

"Criminy, I really am an invalid." She smirked.

"Helga, way to ruin the moment." He joked.

Helga cleared her throat. "I mean yes my darling carry me all the way."

He gently lifted her up and the two of them went downstairs to see the meal and table was all prepared and waiting for them.

The dimly lit lights and warm fire burnt an enchanting aromatic atmosphere around the room.

Miriam sat at one end of the table in a long white dress with black tights.

Arnold kissed Helga then gently slid her into her chair. Naturally Miriam felt pangs of guilt over her for what that ex husband did to her daughter. She would always need help with walking in heels, or walking up and down stairs and slopes etc.

Miriam forced a smile and told Helga she looked beautiful. Stella agreed and Miles made them blush by saying they looked like a couple who had been playing husband and wife upstairs *wink wink*

"Stop it" Miles. Stella warned.

Miles just looked at Arnold and they both chuckled.

Stella then asked Helga about the year that had been. Without going into too much detail she explained the reason they needed Patti smith. Helga sighed when she mentioned Wolfgang.

"Well at least he is out of your life for good now." Miriam said, placing her hand across the table to touch her daughters soft hand.

Helga just hid the rest of the information about Wolgang and nodded her head. "Yeah, thats one good thing right?" She looked at Arnolds parents for approval and they agreed.

"Now lets say thanks and cut the turkey." Miles said, changing the subject.

So they did and they enjoyed the meal and the festivities which included some past and new memories to discuss and create.

Helga was her usual self playing the joker and making people laugh which she did well. Miriam was happily surprised as she had no idea who funny and witty her daughter was.

"She's smart too." Arnold said touching her hand while she twiddled her turkey with her fork.

"Well yeah a few A's in math and English didn't hurt." "In school and all." she replied.

"Oh Helga, that is just..." Miriam started to cry and pushed her plate away.

"Ah criminy." Helga sighed.

Stella went to soothe Miriam and led her into the other room.

"I'll help explain somethings." Stella said. "Helga did you want to come?"

Helga sighed and bit her lip.

"I have to check on the pie and the Christmas pudding." she informed them.

Arnold pressed his hand on her back and told her he would do it.

"Fine." Helga rolled her eyes. "I dont know what I'm supposed to say." She whispered.

Arnold looked at her and gave her a warm smile. "I know you'll get through it." "You'll find the right thing to say."

Helga smiled. _"Oh my sweet darling always knowing how to encourage and support me." S_he thought

Stella let Miriam weep on her shoulder and smiled when Helga walked in reluctantly.

Her daughter sat beside Miriam on the bed and looked around the room uneasily.

"Now look Miri-uh mom." Helga began. "You didn't know much about me growing up." "I dont hate you for it." "Criminy you were with that man the longest." "You knew what he was was like and the alcohol thing..." Helga stopped talking then looked at Stella for help

Stella held in a breath then exhaled. "What your lovely girl is trying to say is that she understands you weren't always aware of her at school and you coped the best way you could, okay it was not ethical but you had to find some way to cope." Stella explained.

"But, Mom I dont hate you." Helga added. "It will take time to forgive you for..."

Miriam nodded, she did not need to ask what it was for.

There were so many things. The beatings aside...

"Helga, I neglected you." "I ignored you, I did nothing when you were in hospital at the hands of that bastard." She started to weep again.

Helga stroked her mothers knee. "Well I have worked through a lot of it." "Arnold and his family have been life savers, and therapy has helped." Helga said.

"I dont know what else to say, other than I'm working on it." "Ill get there in the end and I will forgive you Mom I just..." "Need time."

Miriam wrapped her arms around her daughter and thanked her greatly.

Stella smiled and kissed Helga on the cheek. "Well done sweetheart." "That cannot have been easy."

Miriam got herself cleaned up in the bathroom while Stella wrapped her arm around Helga.

"It wasn't easy." Helga replied, she did not cry she just let her mother in law hold her in her arms for awhile before they went back in to finish dessert.

"Did you buy the ice cream?" Stella asked miles.

"UH?" Miles bit his lip.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Dont worry I remembered." He sighed and went to get the vanilla out of the freezer.

"Yeah Arnold did." Miles replied. Stella shot him a look then started laughing.

Once the dessert was finished everyone lay back in their chairs.

"Helga that was delicious." Miles happily said, patting his stomach.

"Delicious as always my darling." Arnold said smiling at his wife.

Helga winked at her husband. "I am the best." she sweetly replied.

"That was fantastic, all of it thank you." Miriam said, wiping her happy tears.

Stella agreed. "Thank you."

When they had all helped clear the table, Helga asked about her parents in law's next plans.

"Well we are off to Cambodia." "There are a massive amount of orphanages there."

"Wow okay." Helga replied, placing the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Some of the parents are still old enough to remember the Khyme rouge."

"Ouch." "Thats so sad." Helga winced. "Well I'm glad you are able to help."

Stella smiled, and the two of them cleaned the kitchen then headed into the living room.

Helga sat beside Arnold and rested her head on his shoulder.

Stella and Miles explained all these different carols that were sang from the places they had been to.

Miriam clapped along to them and Arnold listened while a very tired Helga let her eyes close...

When Helga woke up she was in bed, her dress was removed but she still had her tights on and her red lace bra.

She slid out of bed and wiped her make up off and took the hair clip out of her hair. When she went back to bed she was exhausted.

"They must all be downstairs." She yawned. "What a sweetie my dear love is to carry me up every night." She murmured.

"Oh he is a sweetie isn't he?" Arnold replied, standing at the edge of the door, kicking his shoes off and removing his belt.

Helga threw a pillow at him. "YOU" she growled.

Arnold removed everything except his boxers and lept in next to his wife. He putt he pillow back and winked at Helga.

She pressed her finger on his lips. "So how did I do?" she asked.

"My darling, you were wonderful tonight." he softly replied with a tender kiss.

* * *

**TBC**

**The last line is from Eric Clapton's Wonderful tonight.**

**I hoped this chapter was up to the standard you guys have liked so far. Two chapters left, wow cannot believe it xoxoxo**

**thank you all for your support.**


	18. Chapter 18

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

Well here is my First Hey arnold fic. **THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS** Seriously no other story that I have written has received that many ever. Mind you Anime is hard to write when there are no actual pairings, just hinted ones.

Oh and to the person who asked about ages and such, Yeah they are meant to be 25 yrs old and Helga got emancipated at age 15 and moved in with Arnold not long after. The torn up bit of journal he found was from when she was 15 as well. So yeah They are 25 now and I tend to do flashbacks to high school only really as I do not think the childhood stuff needs mentioning, you can watch the show if you want that haha!

I already have another fic after this one. Its going to be good, better than this one actually. LOL Rhonda WAS pregnant but not a major feature of the story but watch out for a happy ending for Gerald and his wife Pheebs. Im also sorry if people thought that Curly was acting sick, you see his character is so completely enamored by Rhonda and all her beauty and allure that as long as he can watch her be intimate he does not care.. Thank you Conor, Helga and Arnold are made for each other.

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in.  
**

* * *

**info**

Miles and Stella are Arnold's parents

Miriam pataki is working on getting better

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**"The final Reunion"/"On a lighter note"  
**

Three whole months had passed since Helga and Arnold celebrated their late Christmas with Stella, Miles and Miriam.  
Miriam was working in the sea view town and living with Arnold and her daughter for now, but she refused to live for free and wanted to pay her way. She had also acquired a job as a community support worker for Alcoholics Anonymous. Helga was slowly coming round to the idea of forgiveness and they often had late night chats about Helga's childhood. Helga was still waiting for some apologies, particularly the one where she left her with bob and the one where as a child she was left to her own devices and made to walk in the rain to pre school and then elementary school. Helga did not forget, but she was willing to forgive and she often heard Miriam cry at night. Arnold would try to soothe her and talk with her as he was trained in this field but sometimes he felt that Miriams problems stemmed back to her own childhood and alcoholic father.

So summer had been was in its last days again. Helga and Arnold had both turned 26 and were doing well. Helga had made progress with her new psychiatrist and had even come off her medication. This is the first time she had been stable since...ever.

Opening the door and placing the grocery bags on the table, Helga sighed and looked out the window. The sky was painted a mix of golden yellow and orange as it set over the glistening sea. The air was not chilly but mild and the smell of the grass on their lawn was fresh as the last of the summer trees held out their Forrest green colors until the fall arrived in the next two weeks.

Helga placed the groceries away and took a couple of Vicodin with a bottle of yahoo soda. Pursing her lips against the rim of the bottle she closed her eyes and thought back to the year that had past.

She remembers hearing Miriam's constant phone calls begging for her forgiveness, Wolfgangs sentencing which was on the news and her Fathers release which saw him meet a new woman named Lindsay who ended up pressing charges against him within the same year for assault without intent for ten more years. Olga stopped calling Helga and Miriam, instead she decided to stay loyal to the man who never once struck her across the face or throw her down cold hard stairs.

Helga wanted to cry at this thought but she refrained.

Arnold entered the room, after an afternoon basking in the summer heat on the beach. He gained a healthy tan and was waiting for Helga to come home so he could take her somewhere special and unexpected.

"Good you're home." He said, wiping sweat from his face with a towel.

Helga smiled at him in that dreamy daze of hers and he walked toward her and she held her cold soda bottle by his lips.

"Want some?" she asked with a seductive smile.

He pressed his lips against the beverage and gulped a few times before lifting his mouth away and leaning her in next to him.

"How is your back sweetheart?" he asked while she rested on his shoulder.

"Sore today." She replied. "I have no idea why, but thats how its always gonna be." "Might as well get used to it." she sighed.

"Yeah but look at all the good things that have happened in the past few months." Arnold replied, sitting down.

Helga sat on his lap and contemplated the year gone by.

She nodded and looked at him. "If you mean, Miriam finally getting a job stopping people doing the one thing she was addicted to, and er me not needing a shrink anymore." she said then pressed her finger against her husbands nose. "Then there is the kind and supportive parents of a certain someone, oh and Patti, wow she was good." she said with a sly smile.

Arnold nodded and coughed as if to hint something.

"Oh and yeah some guy with blonde hair." "Who uh helped me with some stuff?" "I think I married him." she cupped his face and leaned into kiss him.

His lips met hers and they wrapped their arms around each others necks.

Before they could take it any further Miriam came home. "Hello." She announced with a big grin.

Helga turned around and said a small hello while Arnold was more friendly. "Miriam, how was work?"

"Oh just fantastic Arnold." She replied, sitting beside the couple. "You know, I really feel that I am making a difference and helping people." "I can see why you do what you do for a living I mean goodness my eyes have just been opened." She made a gesture like she was opening her eyes with her hands.

Helga cringed. "Ah Mom, Arnold is a psychologist, its a little different." Then Arnold nudged her. "

"Its still good Helga." he reminded her of where Miriam had been and her mother agreed holding back a few tears.

"I'm just at a wonderful place in my life and I have you to thank." She looked at Arnold then at Helga.

"You welcomed me in and Helga, my sweet Helga." she started to cry again. "I'm so happy." She held out her hand for Helga to take.

Helga reluctantly took it and calmed down as she wrapped her palm around her mothers hand. This made Arnold smile.

It was another step toward reconciliation at last. Miriam then got up and looked around the house. "So has Patti left?" she asked.

"Patti worked her final week out." Arnold replied. "We are meeting her tonight." "As a matter of fact we are going into Hill wood." "To meet her and Harold."

"Uh huh." Miriam nodded. "Sounds good, sounds good."

"Yeah well Patti was good." "And she got rid of Wolfgang and brainy." Helga replied.

"Oh yes I heard." "Brainy is in the uh the...oh how do you say it?" Miriam fumbled around for the right words to say.

"The mad house." Helga replied. Arnold chuckled. "Helga, its a mental health facility." "He will be doing a lot better" he added.

Helga kissed her husband and he playfully tossed her hair around.

"Cant we just stay in tonight." She whispered.

"No, I have promised to take you out and you will enjoy it." He said, lifting her up.

"Seeing more old friends?" she asked with a small sigh.

"This time it will be different." Arnold assured her.

Miriam yawned. "Well I am off to have a nice warm bath and head to bed." She said. "Ill lock the doors and keep everything secure."

"Okay." Helga replied. Miriam then wrapped her arms around her daughter and whispered over her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Helga asked, gently hugging her back.

"For leaving you when I did." "For always leaving you..."

Helga knew exactly what she meant.

With a bigger smile than usual around her face. Helga gripped her hold on her mother.

"Thanks Mom, I needed to hear that." She said closing her eyes.

Arnold could not help but watch, he thought himself somewhat of a miracle worker but would never rub it in Helgas face like that. Tonight would be a good night because not only would it just be a get together with old friends, Phoebe and Gerlad would be there with some news of their own.

* * *

Helga and Arnold shared a nice warm shower before getting dressed for their evening out.

It still made helga blush and she giggled like a school girl when he unwrapped his towel and placed his lovely black pants on. His chest was so taunt and his skin was beautifully soft and scented. "_Ahh he is so handsome." _walking up behind him she caressed his toned back and sucked on his neck.

Arnold closed his eyes and leaned back in pleasure.

He then realized he would have a massive mark on his neck if she continued. "Helga, look I know we're married but I' dont want to show up with a big red mark on my neck."

Helga wrapped her arms around his neck instead and told him. "I need to make my mark, you know?" She said with a lowered voice. "Keep the ladies away."

Arnold laughed and went to put a dark red shirt on. "Can you put my tie on?" he asked. Helga who was still in her bath towel happily obliged and adjusted his black silk tie.

Arnold sprayed some Calvin klien on and brushed his hair in the mirror while from the corner of his eye he watched his wife place her pink panties on and silky neglige which she purposely wore for when they came home and IF Arnold was lucky would succumb to passion later on.

When she was ready to go Arnold just starred at her in a daze. She wore a purple dress with no straps, the ended at her knees with a beautiful black mesh underneath to make it flare out. Her purple heels complimented her dress and vanilla tights with her hair tied back with a lilac clip that had rhinestones attached. Her curls fell down by her ears and her purple eye make up and soft gloss made her look stunning.

Arnold could not understand how people used to taunt her and call her "Ugly" as a child, even when they first started dating around age 12 Harold and Rhonda would mock her looks. Not that she did not get her Aunty betsy and the five avengers out when they did but still it hut her, as did Wolgangs comment about her being a boy when she was nine.

Arnold placed a violet sash around her shoulders and whispered into her ear. "You look gorgeous."

Helga smiled and let her cheeks glow a rosy red. "Thank you." She whispered. Helga still felt she needed assurance as years of being called Ugly in your childhood and pre teens has a negative effect. Arnold nibbled at her ear. "You always look gorgeous." he replied.

Helga shuddered and her knees buckled. "_How does he get me after all these years?"_

Helga got her black hand bag and held her hands out for Arnold to carry her down as to not harm her hips or make her pelvis any worse by attempting to clamber down the stairs in heels and they were out the door and in the car ready to go.

Arnold plugged his Ipod into the car. "I found this song online the other day, It reminded me of you." He said.

Helga lay back in the car and adjusted her seat belt. "I'll be the judge of that bucko." She winked.

"Oh I think you'll like it." Arnold replied, switching the song on as they headed out of the coastal town and onto the motorway.

_Girl, I say, if only life would lean our way,_  
_ Well, you and me, we'd run away to be wherever our adventure awaits,_  
_ And time would be a distant memory, nobody could tell us to stay,_  
_ Well, I've been dreaming ever since I've seen your heaven when you came my way._

_ I heard your heart say love, love, love_  
_ I heard your heart say love, love, love_  
_ I heard your heart say love, love, love_  
_ I heard your heart say love, love, love_

_ Oh, it's seems awfully far for us to find it all,_  
_ Oh, all this years will wash away and we'll be claimed but we'll have nothing more,_  
_ Well I can't say there'll come another day where money and time will fall,_  
_ And on our hands, our wrinkles understand we never really wanted more._

_ I heard your heart say love, love, love_  
_ I heard your heart say love, love, love_  
_ I heard your heart say love, love, love_  
_ I heard your heart say love, love, love_

When they pulled up outside the familiar restaurant in Hillwood Helga had the lyrics ringing in her ear. "Love love love." She sang aloud. Arnold held her hand and told her she would like it.

Heading toward the restaurant along the cobbled street she gasped when she saw the sign. _"Che Pierre"_

"Yes Helga." He said kissing her on the cheek.

Helga felt a few small tears run down past her blue eyes.

"Lets go." She held her husbands hand and walked in.

To her surprise, there wasn't only Harold and Patti sitting together at the large table but Stinky, Sid and Lila, dressed up and waving happily at Helga and Arnold as they entered the room.

"Oh this is ever so great." Lila said, going to hug Helga.

"Ah um Hi Lila." Helga held her composure. Lila backed away and sat beside Stinky.

"My Arnold, you sure look snazzy." He said with a grin. Lila clasped his hand in her green dress and modest emerald wedding ring.

"You look very purty Helga." he added.

Helga shrugged. "Thanks I guess."

Arnold held out the seat for Helga to sit down.

"See Harold." Patti nudged her boyfriend. "Thats what you're supposed to do."

Harold sighed loudly. "Ahh Patti."

Helga laughed. "Ah pink boy always the romantic." Helga joked.

Just then Phoebe and Gerald walked in hand in hand.

Phoebe wore a pale blue strapless dress and navy heels. She had a beautiful bolero over her shoulders and Gerald wore a similar colored shirt and pants with a gold chain and his wedding ring on.

"Wow Phoebe you look positively radiant." Lila said.

Phoebe beamed and sat beside Helga. "I have such good news." she pressed her hand on her belly. "I'm twelve weeks pregnant." She whispered.

Helga gasped and put her hand on her mouth. "Oh my gosh Pheebs." She then gave her friend a hug.

"Wow Pheobe you're knocked up." Sid called out, overhearing their conversation.

Everyone gasped and Helga glared at Sid. Phoebe blushed. "Uh its early days but we made it past the twelve week mark."

Sid then started playing with his wine glass sadly. "Ah well turns out the baby isnt mine." He frowned.

"That's a good thing aint it?" Stinky queried. "On accounta your infidelity with Miss Rhonda?"

"No stinky its a bad thing." "Now I have nothing."

"Oh Im ever so sorry sid." Lila placed her hand on Sids.

"Hey at least your getting some though right?" Harold gave Sid the thumbs up but Patti whacked him.

"Oww what did you do that for?" he moaned.

Helga and Arnold just laughed and took in all that their friends were conversing about.

Helga noticed there were two spare seats. "Ah Rhonda and Curly aren't coming are they?" She asked pointing to the seats with a suspicious look about her.

"No." Arnold shook his head. He pointed to the door where Nadine and Peapod entered.

Nadine wore a pair of jeans and long flowing ivory colored top. Her hair was long and crinkled.

"Hey all." She waved and sat beside them.

"Pheobes pregnant." Lila piped up. "Isnt it ever such good news?" she smiled.

Gerald cringed. "lila do you mind?"

The red head blushed. "Oops."

"Its okay Lila." Pheobe said with a warm smile.

"Congratulations Phoebe." Peapod said shaking both her and Geralds hand.

After the meals came and the talking progressed long into the night. Helga stayed relatively quiet which was something for her. The year had been good and the restaurant reunion was a hell of alot more pleasant than the one Mr Simmons had tried to hold.

"Where are Eugine and Sheena?" Gerald whispered into Arnold s ear.

"Oh didn't you hear?" Arnold replied. "Eugine and Sheena both auditioned and got roles in Carmen, in New York.

"Really?" "Well there's something I never thought would actually happen." Gerald sighed.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked. "They have been dreaming about being on Broadway for years."

"I guess so." Gerald shrugged.

As the night grew dark and summer time was certainly coming to a close, Helga looked outside and saw images and holograms of times gone by.

Times when she would dress up in pink and pretend to be Arnolds wife when she was a little girl. Times when her and Phoebe would comfort each other, the first being when Phoebe realized Ronnie Matthews wasn't who he thought he was or when Helga made up a code word with her best friend...  
The hologram of A teenage Helga crying in Arnolds arms in the rain, flooded her mind. She watched the young girl sob against the window pane with marks on her back and scars on her legs and arms. The time spent walking up and down the riverside, under the trees and finally sitting down to make out, oh how she missed those carefree days. Then an image flashed before her, an older Arnold, with grey hair, touching his wife's wrinkled hand. "My dear." "All these years and we have ended up exactly like my grandfather."  
She laughed to herself seeing these images in her mind dance against the windows, the breeze of the night were the shadows of the past, present and future which she hoped would be hers one day with Arnold, her one true love since the age of three...

* * *

In bed that night Arnold removed Helgas neglige and slid his hand up her leg.

"How did you find tonight?" she asked panting with every touch he made to her womanhood.

"Ah.." "mmmm." "Good whatever." She said immersed in the pleasure she was receiving at the hands of her loving husband..

Arnold let Helga unbutton his shirt and she returned the favor while he arched back in pleasure. She then moved her tounge toward his chest then up toward his neck. "Now I'm giving you a hickey Mr, no arguments."

He moaned as she sucked and bit down with her teeth.

He could not take it anymore, he had to have her now. Pressing her up against himself he moved inside her while she gently fell back and he held her breasts.

"Happy anniversary my darling." He panted.

"Happy Anniversary." He murmured before they both reached a beautiful climax while the summer night stars shone brighter than they had ever done before...

_And all the life about to go is in my mind,_  
_Cause all the loudest voices in the world whenever I..._

_I heard your heart say love, love, love_  
_I heard your heart say love, love, love_  
_I heard your heart say love, love, love_  
_I heard your heart say love, love, love_

_Wo-oh-oah, love, love, love_  
_Wo-oh-oah, love, love, love_  
_Wo-oh-oah, love, love, love_

* * *

**The end Part one**

thank you for reading and enjoying this story i enjoyed reading it myself, but its not completely over yet.  
The next bit focuses on the villains and nasties of the story, What is rhonda up to and Wolfgang, Bob and Olga?

I wanted Helga to be happy and I hoenstly think with years of support and love that she would soften and end up very loving toward Arnold I mean in the flash forward at the end of the "Married." Episode which is left for the viewers to decide, she was gently holding his hand and smiling lovingly at Arnold there was no animosity at all. I think they will get together if the jungle movie gets made and the Pataki's those are just my thoughts. xooxox


	19. Chapter 19

**THE REUNION**

I loooove Hey Arnold and have done since it first aired in 1996 and being old I was well 12 or so when it started haha so yeah guess my age if you want but I like to watch, read and try to draw Hey arnold stuff and adore Helga and Arnold. I like the way Helga dreams of her wedding with Arnold and is actually sweet to him which makes me think perhaps when they are married and come on they would have married eventually, that she would not be a bitch to him, but as far as everyone else is concerned even Geraldo she would probably stay cold and well pretty rude but who cares? she has arnold and a quick note, my fics will have her with Arnold, no surpries there. I may add gloria, arnie and lila to the story too. Oh and Jason (chocolate boy) for fun, just what will he be addicted to now?

WELL THIS IS IT GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS.

I already have _**another fic** _after this one. Its going to be good, better than this one actually. LOL Rhonda WAS pregnant but not a major feature of the story but watch out for a happy ending for Gerald and his wife Pheebs. Im also sorry if people thought that Curly was acting sick, you see his character is so completely enamored by Rhonda and all her beauty and allure that as long as he can watch her be intimate he does not care.. Thank you Conor, Helga and Arnold are made for each other.

* * *

**THE REUNION**

**The kids of Hillwood are all grown up and MR Simmons has invited his most favored fourth grade class of PS118 to a big reunion. Its been 15 years so alot has changed. Who is married? who is successful? who are not even friends anymore and who is not invited but comes along anyway. A funny read with some real sad, fluffy and angst thrown in.  
**

* * *

**info**

This chapter may be a little sad, but its tying up the loose ends of the characters who weren't that likeable. Where are they now and what are they up to?

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**"As tears go by"  
**

The large room in the Gammelthorpe Mansion was dimmly lit. Dark red and scents of potent musk filled the room. Bed sheets made of real satin and feathered pillows set the scene for a couple to play.

Draped in victoria's secret lingerie, with her raven hair falling past her knees, Rhonda pressed herself up against the black wall as Sid removed his clothing and incense of dark rose and wine filled the air. The red liquid disappeared down their throats and the tension between them was knocked away, almost vanishing as Sid removed his pants and climbed on top of the pale beauty, licking her porcelain skin and gently moving her corset link by link. Rhonda closed her eyes and moaned, all the time aware of her Husband behind a screen, installed not long after Rhonda was able to have sex again. While wellington was tended to by their nanny, Rhonda played and played she did. Sid was none the wiser to the arrangement this married couple had or he would never have agreed to this and Curly knew that. This was Curlys was of having one over on the men who entertained Rhonda and he could watch his possession and his princess get her thrills while he watched with clasped hands and eager eyes of desire...

With each movement, the intoxicating smells and scents captivated Sid who pushed himself into Rhonda on the luxury bed. Her big breasts were being squeezed gently as she moaned in pleasure. Each moan made curly sweat. Every swift movement from Sid excited and aroused the dark haired lord of the manor as though he was watching his fantasy behind an anonymous screen.

In and out they pushed and thrust, Rhonda arched her back and rolled her eyes back. The pleasure was intense and Sid was all too happy to be the one to give her such pleasure. Her legs wrapped around his waist while he grabbed her soft hips and slid his hands up down her soft skin while she pressed herself against him. The panting grew stronger and the movements were faster. "I..."I..." Rhonda could not longer hold on. Loudly she cried.

"Oh Sidney." Flushed at red.

Sid withdrew with a proud look on his face and slumped beside her on the comfortable bed.

He placed Rhonda's head against his chest and kissed her.

Loudly she announced how much better Sid was than her "Useless Husband." Knowing he could hear.

Curly clenched his chest in hurt, he knew this arrangement would have its downsides.

_It is the evening of the day  
I sit and watch the children play  
Smiling faces, I can see, but not for me_

_I sit and watch as tears go by..._

Rhonda pretended to fall asleep after Sid let himself slip into a dream beside her, that was when she cried, as a doll on display for her husband cracking into pieces...

_My riches can't buy everything  
I long to hear the children sing  
All I hear is the sound, of rain pouring on the ground  
I sit and watch as tears go by._

The rain it fell hard outside and pushed itself again the large window pane while Rhonda placed a black silk nightie on and adjusted her long hair the next day.

She gazed at the rain, forgetting for a moment that she was a mother and a wife, and bound for life to this arrangement.

Curly slept beside Rhonda as the morning rain brought the promise of a new day. When he awoke she was with baby Wellington. He knew in his heart the love had gone and his heart was breaking...

_It is the evening of the day  
I sit and watch teh children play  
Doing things they used to do  
They think are new, I sit and watch as tears go by..._

* * *

** How the mighty have fallen**

Meanwhile...

The electric doors to the entrance of G block opened. Hill Wood Mens prison had its visitors day. Bob was looking forward to it. He was not the most popular man as many men known for beating their daughters and wives were not in favor with the gangs so bob received what many would consider he deserved in spades during his extra ten years behind bars.

Olga waited, her hair tied back and eyes filled with tears. The dark rims underneath showed a lack of sleep and a woman with nothing. She held a cigarette in her hand and nervously puffed. Her lips were cracked and her skin was dry and pale. The upbeat and happy girl was fading fast. Her bones were jutting out of her black shirt and the jeans she wore were so skinny, it was as though they were sewn on. A few guys hooted when they were allowed out to see their partners but were swiftly knocked in the back of the head by a prison guard or two.

Then Bob came out, in orange overalls, cuffs in his hands and fresh bruises on both eyes.

"Olga." He said with a half hearted smile.

She touched his face from behind the glass screen. picking up the phone she cried "Daddy." "What has happened?" "You look so bad."

Bob placed his hand against the dirty glass, marks and scratches were plastered across it as signs of lovers and families who had visited previously.

Scars of those who had been here for too long echoed throughout the halls of the prison. Bob winced at the sounds, he now knew what pain and suffering felt like at the hands of the top dog the head honcho being a man named Gustavo Estevez a Latino criminal who had worked his way up from prison bitch and gained himself life imprisonment for killing a prison guard in what he claimed was self defense.

"Olga I aint gonna lie." Bob said with a wheeze.

"My health is not good girl." He put his hand up and moved it down the window. Olga followed it and let her tears flow...

"Oh daddy what can I do?" she wept.

"Sweet Olga." He coughed. "I could use a decent lawyer to get me outta here." "Before I croak."

Olga gasped and wiped her nose. "No Papa don't say that."

Bob pressed his hand over his forehead and wiped sweat beads away.

"Time to go Pataki." A small thin Guard named Mickey grinned evilly. "Shower time." He snarled.

"Maybe I can get him to help you out?" Olga asked, as Bob got up and was being pushed away.

Bob looked at her with a pleading look on his torn and bruised face.

"Sorry Olga." "This one already has contacts, he can't be bribed."

As she spoke Bob felt a swift kick to the torso. "Daddy." She yelled but he could not hear her...

Once the prisoners were back in their cells, Olga approached this mickey. He had a long nose and little beady eyes.

"Uh Mr?" She asked.

Mickey looked the blonde Pataki up and down and decided to give her a few minutes.

"What can I do for you blondie?" He asked, arms folded.

"I need you to look out for my dad." "He's gonna die otherwise." "Please." She fell to her knees and begged.

Mickey breathed heavily through his nose and looked down at her.

He curled his index finger for her to stand up.

"Meet me after work." He said with a sly grin. "With an ass like that, we can work something out."

Olga started crying but she had no choice, looking at the dirty concrete floor she nodded.

"Okay."

On her way to leave he slapped her across the behind and told her "I finish at "10.00"

She ignored the harassment and turned round to face him. "Oh...okay." she mumbled.

* * *

On the other side of the grey penitentiary was B block.

A girl with blonde hair and a black eye waited by the screen for her boyfriend to walk out in his overalls and handcuffs.

Another girl with dark skin and curly hair waited for her boyfriend, she held the blondes hand.

Wolfgang appeared, with a smug grin on his face.

"Connie" He winked. Then he gave her friend a small wave. "Maria." he nodded.

Connie pressed her hand against the glass and asked when he would be out.

"Uh well since the Helga incident which was totally not my fault, It might be awhile." he groaned.

"They said 25 yrs." Connie groaned.

Just then Ludwig appeared, he wore darker overalls and had two sets of chains on, his hands and his feet. He was known as one of the most dangerous inmate, luckily for Wolfgang he was protected due to his loyalty to Ludwig but boy did he have to work for it. He now knew how Helga felt that night he went to assault her, he knew it intimately and with more fear in his eyes when the memories came back of his first few nights in the cells.

"Maria babe." Ludwig grinned. "You came." The woman smiled crookedly.

"We can organize a conjicol visit soon." he winked.

"Ah okay." Maria shrugged.

"What do you mean uh okay?" Ludwig grew angry and threw the phone down.

Maria jumped back while the guards led him kicking and screaming back into his cell.

"I am so over this." Maria sighed and asked to be let out.

Connie held out and promised Wolfgang she would visit him every time he sent a visiting order to her.

Her words were just that, words...

Wolfgang slowly found himself alone and scared, waiting in the corners of his cell for the night to begin and the pain to start. The night the knives come out...

So these people languished, reaping what they had sewn and constantly looking back to the days before they chose to hurt, to beat and to mock others...

Could things have been different?

When Rhonda lay awake at night and thought of her days in high school she wept for the days she dated decent high school guys.

Bob lay awake alone in a confined cell, knowing what his daughter is having to do so he could be safe. He thought back to Helga and Miriam. Did he have to raise his fists to a thirteen year old girl? He thought of her on crutches, weeping that she would never be able to have children as Miriam had told him. Why did he hit Miriam so hard and kick her to the floor?

Wolfgang and Ludwig knew they would be serving sentences for the rest of their remaining lives.  
What made them grab and scare women? Attempt to rape and assault young females who had never even said a word to them?  
Their mothers would not visit and their fathers were serving prison sentences two states away...has histroy repeated itself.

Then there was Brainy, sitting in a padded cell, wheezing and rocking back and forth, with his pictures he had drawn in his creative time, of Helga. Crayons of Yellow, pink and white filled the paper. A photo of her seeped in somehow of her as a teenager scowling at him. He held that photo by his heart and repeated "Criminy." over and over again for the rest of his days...

* * *

**Good things come to those who deserve it**

Then there was the good ones, those who had lived through pain and suffering and those who had helped the downtrodden.

Helga and Arnold adopted a little girl from Vietnam when she was two years old and her mother died of cancer. They did not know whom the father was but Miles and Stella had mentioned the idea to them when they took the couple on a visit to one of the orphanages in Saigon. The little girl with the almond eyes and short black hair just melted Helgas heart. She played alone, unnoticed and unwanted. Helga pulled on her husbands green shirt and told him she was the one. The one who would NOT be neglected and left to her own devices like she was in a well to do western world, so Helga and Arnold had the opportunity to give her the life she deserved in a world where they could afford to protect and love her.

Phoebe gave birth to a beautiful little boy at home, as much as it hurt, she was very calm and collected and barely tore at all. Gerald stayed home and raised their little boy with the dark skin and big brown eyes. He was named Kyo Gerald Johannsen after Phoebes dad and his own new dad, Gerald. He had a very Japanese look and took after his mother in book smarts but his father in sense of humor.

Kyo and The little girl who was named Mei had been close friends from the start. So Helga and Phoebe were mothers. Mei's middle name was Stella because it was Arnolds mother who let their dream of being parents come to life. Helga had wanted a child for Arnold as he knew how much it meant to him and for Arnold to adopt a little girl was his dream come true.

So Phoebe and Gerald moved to the little sea-view town and Miriam got her own apartment and a new man...The tango dancer from the beach  
(Remember Summer love?) They met up with Helga and Arnold every christmas along with Gerlald Phoebe, her parents the Hyderals and The Johanssen families. Off course Miles and Stella were still prone to their late February Christmases which were just for Arnold, his wife and child and parents...

Clicking their glasses, Miles, Stella, Arnold and Helga all chanted "Merry late Christmas." "Yippee." Mei said, jumping up and down on her mothers lap.

Arnold kissed Mei that night before bed. "I love sweetheart." He whispered.

"Daddy." Mei sat up in bed.

"Can you tell me a story?" she asked, her eyes big and inquisitive.

Arnold smiled and sat down beside her.

"Hmmm well did I ever tell you about the time your Mommy and me saved a tree?"

"A tree?" "Really daddy?" "Why?"

Arnold began. "Well you see, Daddy did not know Mommy liked him but she did not want lets just say a very nasty mad to knock down a tree that we used to play in when were a little bit older than you."

"Oh so what did you and Mommy do?" She asked.

"Well..."

Arnold began while Helga leaned in the doorway and heard her Husband speak of the past to their little girl.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Ah Arnold." "Arnold Arnold Arnold."

* * *

**THE END**

I could not resist adding some happy to this chapter

Thank you so much everyone. Stay tuned for my next fic, its going to be good and a bit of a tear jerker.


End file.
